Systems Analysis and Catching Up
by MichaelCross
Summary: What happens when Sakura finds herself curious during a driving lesson in Roadwolf? The creator of the system gets into it. Also, a horrifying truth is discovered by a member of the external SRT. Has slight lemon scene within.
1. Chapter 1

Systems Analysis and Catching Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic, Transformers, Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: This story was prompted by a question by SkyHighFan regarding Roadwolf. Is the car sentient? Let's find out. Also, Sousuke and Sakura's Grandmother learns that Gram doesn't always know best. Especially when it comes to family matters.

Early morning, two days after the DNA test results came back proving her relation to Sousuke Sagara, Sakura Sagara smiles softly as she hears the cries of her baby nephew. Opening her eyes, she gingerly gets up from the futon in the living room and walks toward the crib.

'Hold on, little Sousuke. Auntie Sakura's coming.'

Getting up from the living room futon in the apartment of her brother and his wife, she gently stretches as she heads to his crib. When she gets there, she sees Sousuke Jr's eyes are wide open and he is wearing a smile.

His eyes the color of steel, hair the color of deep brown, he's the spitting image of his Father. Save for one difference. The scar his Father has is not on the child's face. Both her brother and sister-in-law, Kaname Sagara, hope it'll stay that way. Fervently.

Sakura, however, likes the scar on her elder brother's visage. As does Kaname. For Sakura finds the scar makes him look badass. Whereas Kaname finds Sousuke Senior's scar to be sexy. While Sousuke had since come to terms with it long ago.

"Did you have a good night sleep, little nephew?" Sakura lightly giggles as she lifts Sousuke Jr out of his crib and carries him over to the rocking chair. "Why don't you come and rock with Auntie Sakura?" The infant gives her a light smile, causing Sakura to giggle. "I have so many things to tell you before your Daddy and Mommy wake up. So I better do it while they're asleep."

But she doesn't get a chance to do so. For once she's seated, with Sousuke Jr nestled against her snugly, she falls deep asleep. Next thing she knows, a warm voice comes up behind her.

"Time to wake up, Sakura." Kaname's giggling voice has Sakura snapping awake. Giggling herself as she turns around, she stands and gives Kaname a bow.

"Good morning, Kaname. Sleep well?"

"What makes you think we slept at all, Sakura?" With that, Kaname begins smiling gleefully. "I'm surprised I'm even able to walk at all today."

Sakura can't help but suddenly blush at how bluntly her sister-in-law spoke as both sit across from each other. "I'll tell you this much. Your brother's a real love machine."

Sakura recovers herself enough to retort, "I'm pretty sure you guys were pretty loud all through the nights during your honeymoon. Along with before that time. I'm not quite sure, but one would think your neighbors would be fed up with you two being so loud. With Sousuke Jr and I being the quietest ones yet in here right now, that is."

"Sorry about that. But I just can't seem to get enough of Sousuke." Seeing her infant son snuggled into Sakura's arms, Kaname smiles softly and asks, "Can I look forward to a niece or nephew from you any time later on? Preferably when you're older, of course."

"I don't think that's going to happen, Kaname. At all." Sakura's downtrodden expression and tone tells Kaname all she needs to know. "After all, who'd want a girl like me?"

"I don't see anything wrong with you, Sakura. Any guy would have to be brainless to not want to date you." Sakura feels slightly encouraged by Kaname's words, but her expression remains.

"When I started going to Garasuyama High, I was holding out hope that Sousuke was still alive. Even when the cliques of the school would tell me to give it up. They even called me 'Morbid Girl'. Do you know how fast that spread? Within the day, the popular cliques were calling me that. Even most of the jocks of the school."

"You go to Garasuyama High?" Sakura nods sadly at that and Kaname can't help but feel for her.

"Yeah. Uncle Ryu wanted me to get the best education possible. Garasuyama may have been pricey, but at least I made it through so far." At that point, Sakura's looking out the window, Sousuke Jr in her arms, when she sees a slight flash in the sun-up light. 'What the heck?'

"That's good." Kaname's reply gets Sakura to put it out of her mind, but only for a short time.

"Yeah. It is. Academics and athletics are tops there." Sakura then smirks as she remarks, "Strangely enough, the school's rugby team was demoralized after a humiliating defeat a little over two years ago. With some of it's members injured and/or hospitalized."

"Oh, really? You don't say. Which rugby team did it?" Kaname knows that story all too well. But the fact that Sakura's attending Garasuyama High School really threw the young blue-haired beauty.

"Strangely enough, it was Jindai High School's rugby team. Your old high school, I believe, Kaname."

"Yep. That it was." Smirking, she then asks, "What'd you think?"

"The results were startling. I mean, they went from weak pacifists to bloodthirsty psychos after so many defeats. What could have happened to them, Kaname?" Next thing Sakura knows, Kaname snickers. Meanly.

"I'll give you three guesses, but you'll only need one, Sakura." Sakura's eyes go wide in shocked horror and Kaname nods. "That's right. Sousuke Sagara. Your elder brother and the love of my life trained them using his 'foster sister's methods. With the aid of his 'foster sister's' manual for Marine recruits."

"What is she like? His foster sister, that is."

"Let's see. She drinks like a fish, smokes like a chimney, swears like a pirate, is addicted to canned crab and is one of the best friends I ever had the pleasure of knowing. She's also devoted to your brother's well-being. She may not show it, neither would he, but those two care deeply for each other in a sibling kind of way. His 'foster brother', on the other hand, leaves very much to be desired."

"How so?"

"He's a womanizing pervert that's also a crack shot with a sniper rifle."

"I see. I'd like to meet them sometime."

"I'm sure they'd love to meet you as well, Sakura."

Sakura lightly curls a lock of her brown hair in her pinky before asking, "Any chance Sousuke can give me driving lessons? I have my instruction permit and all."

"I don't see why not. But it's really Sousuke's call. But I can tell you this much. He's very cool under fire, but even he has a temper."

"How much of a temper does Sousuke have? Just so I know. After all, it's been so long."

"If pushed far enough, he'll explode in a mild rage at anyone that's nearby. When he loses it, it's not pretty. But, most of the time, he's fairly 'laid back'. While being on guard constantly, that is."

Sakura lightly cringes in horror before looking down upon Sousuke Jr's face.

"Note to self. 'Don't ever make big brother very angry. Or he'll do something to make you regret it.' Does that sound about right, Kaname?"

"More or less, but Sousuke doesn't usually express his anger like that. Believe me, if he's angry about something, the target of that anger will either cease to exist or made to feel like a burden." The tone in Kaname's voice tells Sakura that much is accurate.

"Kaname? You mean you made Sousuke angry?"

"Not really directly. A job he was on for his group went sour and his 'foster sister' got hurt. He was taking it out on himself and I tried consoling him. Big mistake. To make matters worse, he'd just gotten done with another job that went sour. Of all the people on-site, he was the sole survivor for the most part."

"For the most part? That doesn't make sense."

"He had a rival of sorts. His rival was doing an evil job and Sousuke was going to fix it. To the point that the rival would not be able to do evil jobs ever again. To make matters worse, an old friend of his turned out to be his enemy." Seeing Sakura's perplexed look, Kaname expands further.

"Think of it like putting one businessman out of business on a permanent basis because it'd be doing the world a massive favor."

"What kind of business would require that?"

"Terminating those that traffic nuclear warheads, make narcotics and train and host terrorists." Sousuke's voice has Sakura jumping lightly and Kaname smirking. "Of course, what I do requires a lot more than that on occasion."

"What do you mean, Sousuke?"

Three minutes later, Sakura's eyes are wide in awe.

"My big brother's a 'Terminator'! Of terrorists, no less! Going after arms smugglers and drug lords as well. Piloting Arm Slaves that no one in the modern world could ever dream of. I don't know whether I want to join the fun in going after them or feel a little pity for those poor saps he goes after with his friends."

"Pitying them insults them. 'Terminating' terrorists, drug lords and smugglers is anything but fun." Sakura's startled by the frankness of Sousuke's words. "Of course, if you have a style of 'terminating' terrorists and others like them, it can be considered fun." Sakura can only nod and giggle nervously before remembering what she'd seen earlier.

"Sousuke, I saw a flash of light in the sun-up light about two blocks away from here. Any idea what that's about?"

"It's likely a colleague from the Intelligence Division."

"Oh? For what purpose? And what's your division, Sousuke?"

"The operative's true name is not known. But we call the operative 'Wraith'. That person is here to keep tabs on Kaname and Sousuke Jr when I'm in the field or even at home. I'm in the Tactical Division."

"Then why isn't the colleague closer to here, if not a neighbor at least?"

"Wraith doesn't work that way. Preferred M.O. is far-off passive observation."

"What's that mean? Sounds like something a voyeur would do. What's your M.O.?"

"Allows subtle observation while being inconspicuous. It does indeed. My M.O. is assertive prevention." Kaname's interrupting giggles have Sousuke perplexed.

"Assertive? How about hyper-aggressive, Sousuke? I mean, yeah you do have the nerves to be assertive, but you often went pretty far."

"Oh, haha. Moving on!" As Kaname still giggles, Sousuke lightly chuckles before going on. "While I stick out like a damaged AS. With what I'd done in the past, that is." Sakura pieces the words together and figures them out perfectly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean to tell me you're here as target practice for those crackpots after Kaname?"

"A crude way of putting it, but that's the way Intelligence has my duty listed. It's not a problem, Sakura."

"Then maybe those 'Intelligence' clowns should try being human targets. See what it's like to be in a psycho's scope for a change." Sakura then takes a deep breath, mustering her courage for what she wants to do next.

"Brother, I'd like to drive today if I can. I've got my instruction permit and all."

"Okay. But some aspects I'll have to handle for you. Like the door and gear selection lever."

Sakura gives her big brother a big smile and they both exit the apartment. Just as they hear Kaname chuckling in amusement. With Sakura being perplexed about why Kaname was chuckling.

"Brother, why was Kaname chuckling as we were leaving?"

"You'll see, sister."

"Ah."

As he leads Sakura down to the parking area, she can see the three vehicles her brother and his wife both own. A blue Toyota Sienna van, a black Hummer H1 station wagon and a black Toyota Celica. Sakura then follows Sousuke to the Celica and watches as he opens the driver's side door for her. Once she's seated, Sousuke closes the door and goes to the passenger's side. As he does so, Sakura looks at the dash and only has one thing to say.

"Damn! Wicked dash! I've got to get one of these when I get my actual license. You got the keys, right?"

"Somehow I think that may be a little difficult, Sakura. Seeing as this car is one of a kind. Even more, this car doesn't use keys."

"What are you talking about, Sousuke? There are other cars like this out there, you know." Finally, what he'd said registers into her mind. "What do you mean by 'this car doesn't use keys', Sousuke? It's a standard car, after all." Sousuke's amused chuckling has Sakura perplexed even more. "Sousuke?"

Sousuke then looks over at his sister. "You may want to buckle up, Sakura. Tightly." Sakura blinks before shrugging and doing so. Once she's done, Sousuke adds, "Now you'll see why this car's one of a kind, Sakura. Start it up. That button, right by your left hand, mid-console."

Sakura nods as she presses the button, starting the car. From the console, she hears various tones, but puts them out of her mind. She then notices the steering wheel and sees a pair of buttons. With one, a little red button, being right by her right thumb. While a black button is by her left thumb. Feeling along the back edge of the wheel, she feels two trigger-like switches.

"Sousuke? What do these buttons do? And these switches on the back of the steering wheel."

"You'll see when we get underway. But, here it is in a nutshell. Don't push the little red button while the car's not in motion. Those switches and that other button, the black one, are not to be pressed under any circumstances. At least until you're fully-trained on them, anyway."

"When does that happen?"

"If you're lucky enough, never. Sakura, I don't want you living the life I led after Mom and Dad died."

"Okay." Sousuke gives her a nod as he moves the lever down to 'D' and Sakura gently presses in on the accelerator. As the car exits the garage, Sakura notices the sound of the engine, or lack of sound thereof, and says, "I thought this thing would be an ear-buster, with it being a sports-car and all. But it sounds so quiet."

"Yeah. Ideal for mobile assassination missions where stealth is needed." Once they get on the street and start driving along, Sousuke notices the lack of traffic, smirks and asks, "Remember the little red button?"

Warily, Sakura replies, "Yeah. Why?"

"Push the little red button." Upon Sakura pressing the button, Sousuke grins and says, "Welcome aboard Roadwolf, Sakura Sagara." Sakura only has one reply as Roadwolf speeds along Tokyo's roadways. At just under 400 miles per hour.

"HOLY SHINTO!"

As Roadwolf speeds along the street, it passes a Tokyo patrol car and it's driver checks the readout on the radar.

'The speed is off the scale. And I didn't even get the make. Just a black blur.'

Back in Roadwolf, Sakura hears a banshee-like scream come from the car.

"Sousuke, did you just hear what I heard?"

"Affirmative. Both Kaname and I heard that and other sounds like that in the past before. Mainly during our honeymoon." A minute later, Sousuke says, "Cut the turbos and brace yourself."

"Okay. How do I cut them?"

"Release the button. Easy as pie."

"Roger." Sousuke chuckles as Sakura does so, asking, "What about that strange noise, though?"

"I know. It's been bothering me a bit. Time to make a quick communication."

"With who, brother?"

"You'll see." Five minutes later, Sousuke is talking with Norman Tuttle, having been patched through by Teletha Testarossa. To say that the Captain was surprised about Sousuke having a sibling would be a severe understatement.

"And that's the situation, Mr Tuttle."

"_Strange. 'Street Hawk' did the same thing a few times. Both of them did, in fact. I'm not sure if 'Ninja' did or not, though."_

"Could it be because they were computerized to an extent like Roadwolf is?"

"_It's possible, but I'll have to check over Roadwolf's systems to be sure. Anything else?"_

"Yeah, but I'll wait until you're here before I tell you. I want to see your face when you hear what I have to say."

"_Okay, Sousuke. Should I bring Jane and Norma over as well?"_

"Sure. It'll give Jane a chance to exchange recipes with Kaname."

"_Oh yeah. Bonnie told me about the cooking contest between Ron and Kaname on the de Danaan. Besides, Jane's been wanting to do Japanese cooking for a while now. After all, there are so many hot dogs a person can eat per week without them becoming dull."_

"Roger. In fact, I believe Kaname has a special recipe for hot dogs." Sousuke can't help but smirk as Norman's tone takes that of surrender.

"_I see. In that case, I'm looking forward to dinner tonight."_

Both men chuckle at that as Sousuke ends communication. While Sakura giggles silently in the background.

At the Sagara apartment, Kaname is busy giving Sousuke Jr a bath after his morning breast feeding. As she washes him in the kitchen sink, she hears the phone ring. "Now that's just wonderfully frosty. Who could be calling just when I'm getting you all soaped up, huh?" She then giggles as she lifts him out of the sink and wraps the towel on her shoulder around the infant. Snuggling him into her chest, she makes her way to the phone as it rings.

Upon getting to the phone, she picks it up and says, "Sagara residence. Kaname Sagara speaking."

"_Mrs Sagara, this is Ms Tsuboi. How are you and your child doing today?"_ The voice of her former Principal causes Kaname to smile widely.

"We're just fine, ma'am. I was just giving Sousuke Jr a post-feeding bath when you called."

"_Oh my. I'm so terribly sorry, dear girl. It seems my timing's getting to be off."_

"Ah, don't worry about it, ma'am. I just gotta get an answering machine sometime soon. Either that or unplug the phone whenever I'm giving Sousuke Jr his bathy-wathies." The baby talk causes the elder woman to snicker on her end of the line.

"_I hear that, Mrs Sagara. Thinking of, is your husband around?"_

"No, ma'am. Not at the moment. He went to give his younger sister a driving lesson a little while ago." Principal Tsuboi's voice has a tone of bemused shock as the woman proceeds.

"_He has a sibling? I never knew that."_

"Neither did he or I. The two were so estranged, Sousuke wasn't sure. But we then had the DNA test done and it was verified. Sousuke's a big brother."

"_How long ago?"_

"Two days ago, ma'am."

"_I see. Well, in any case, the reason I'm asking about your husband is because Mr Shirai's parents are quite livid about how their son was treated last year. And the year before last."_

"Well, if their son wasn't such a moron, he wouldn't have been treated that way."

"_That's what I said too. But they won't accept that."_

"Well, it's not our problem but theirs."

"_I agree, Mrs Sagara. However, you may want to tell your husband what I just told you when you see him again. I also look forward to hearing how your honeymoon went."_

"I will, Principal Tsuboi. I look forward to telling you how it went. But I can tell you this much. There was never a dull moment."

"_Of course. Then again, with your husband around you, there's never any boredom at all. Even before he became your husband."_

Kaname giggles at that and says, "Thank you and it was nice hearing from you."

"_It was nice talking to you again, Mrs Sagara."_ With that, the call ends and Kaname sighs as she hangs up the phone.

"That blasted Shirai. What in the world did Mizuki ever see in that guy anyway?" Next thing she knows, she's chortling lightly. "He should be blasted. I'm surprised he didn't already explode with his ego over-inflated the way it was. Or when he bit that blasting cap. What do you think, baby?" Sousuke Jr's giggle causes Kaname to giggle as well. "Yeah. Very surprising indeed."

Thirty minutes later, Sousuke Jr's bath is finished and Kaname is putting him into his crib. "There you go, baby." As the infant falls asleep for his nap, Kaname gently strokes his head. 'Fumiko and Keiko Sagara, you have a beautiful grandson. As does Mom. It's just too bad all you guys can't be here to meet him.'

Crossing over to the window, Kaname looks out the window and sees the familiar trenchcoat on the roof of the building two blocks adjacent to theirs. 'At least Wraith finally got back here. Wonder where she was during the battle last week against Amalgam. Sakura's certainly got good eyes to be able to spot her.' She then shrugs as she sits down and picks up a novel from an upcoming movie. Next thing she knows, her cell phone rings.

"Kaname." She then hears the familiar and distorted voice of the operative assigned to watch over her in Sousuke's absence. Along with presence.

"_Who is the unknown party in your apartment, Mrs Sagara?"_ Wraith's question prompts Kaname to roll her eyes in amusement.

"She's Sousuke's younger sister, Sakura."

"_How sure are you? After all, you saw nothing of her at the house in Okinawa."_

"DNA testing, Wraith. Checked and verified. As to why we saw nothing of her in the house in Okinawa, it's because she'd been living at Ryu Fujisaka's place. For that matter, I thought you stayed out of Okinawa because of that incident."

"_I did. I observed the both of you at long range. Who's Ryu Fujisaka?"_

"Sousuke and Sakura's Uncle. He knows nothing about Mithril, but we told Sakura about it."

"_Why would you do such a thing?"_

"Let's see. Three reasons. One, it's a family issue for immediate family. Two, consider it payback for you and Intelligence using Sousuke as target practice for those whackos that constantly come after me. Three, I just want to bug the hell out of Intelligence with Sakura being in the mix. Now, if there's nothing else, I'd like to begin my reading now until I hear the sweet sound of Sousuke Jr's cries."

With that, Kaname ends communication and opens her novel. Just as Sousuke Jr cries. 'Ah. Sweet music. Baby boy crying for Mommy. Or at least affection.'

At the end of the driving lesson, Sakura and Sousuke are at a snack stand when Sakura suddenly groans.

Concerned for his sister, Sousuke asks, "Sakura?" Sakura's reply is halted when a voice comes up from behind him.

"Miss Fujisaka, we've got unfinished business to discuss, I believe." Sousuke observes that the girl has short-cut black hair and brown eyes. Along with wearing a floral print dress, with the skirt down to her knees.

"No, we don't, Miss Kanamitsu. If you don't mind, my brother's here with me and we're about to head home. And my surname is Sagara, for crying out loud."

"Very well, then. Then I'll simply go with you so I can get his side of the story. As for Sagara being your surname, I'll believe that when I see the paperwork."

"Trust me, Miss Kanamitsu. You don't want to know Sousuke's story."

"Why don't I be the judge of that? You make it sound like he went from good times to bad times and back again." Sakura's wince catches the other girl's attention. "What happened to him over there? Before he came back into your life?"

"Who is this girl, Sakura?"

"Sousuke, meet Seina Kanamitsu. She's one of the girls that told me to give up on you still being alive. Seina, meet my big brother, Sousuke Sagara."

"Miss Kanamitsu."

"Mr Sagara. It would appear as if the reports of your demise have been greatly exaggerated. I'm pleased that your younger sister's faith is fully justified."

"Huh? But, you told me to give up on him being alive still. What gives with the 180 degree turn-around?"

"Oh come on, Sakura. You know full well that Keina was behind that. And you know how adamant she was when she started it."

"Oh yeah. All too well. She's just full of it." Seina's giggling gets a smile out of Sakura.

"You got that right." Looking over toward Sousuke, she then asks, "So what's your story, Mr Sagara? Or do you have all the details, Sakura?"

"I'd like to know that as well, Sakura." Another voice causes the two to turn around, causing them to see four other girls.

"Okay, Misato. But I don't think my brother's car will be able to fit you all. Now, if he was driving the Hummer, that might be another story. Or maybe even the van."

"How many cars does your brother have, Sakura?"

"He and his wife have three vehicles total, Yui. A black Celica, a black Hummer H1 and a navy blue Sienna." Turning to her brother, Sakura adds, "Sousuke, these are my friends. Misato Kanotu, Ritsuko Aramasika and Yui Hoshunuko. The one at the end is one of Seina's friends. Rei Hoshuniki. Guys, this is my big brother, Sousuke Sagara."

Sousuke observes the four girls and notices peculiarities with them. Misato has long purplish-black hair and is wearing a red shirt with black miniskirt, Ritsuko has short-cut brown hair and is wearing a blue shirt with blue slacks, Yui has long black hair and is wearing a red dress and Rei has short-cut blonde hair and is wearing a blue shirt with blue jean shorts. In unison, the four greet him.

"Hello, Mr. Sagara."

"Hello. Sakura, we better get going. Kaname needs to know about our coming company."

"Oh, right." As they both walk off, Sakura looks back and calls out, "See you tomorrow at my brother's place, guys!"

"We don't even know where your brother lives, Sakura!"

"I know, Ritsuko! Tamagawa District! The Tiger's Mansion complex! Look for that black car there parked with a Hummer and Sienna! Bye!"

As the girls wave goodbye to Sakura, she turns back toward Sousuke and grins.

"So, your company will be here soon?"

"Affirmative. I'll have to take Trailblazer to Narita to pick them up."

"Trailblazer? What's Trailblazer?"

"The Hummer." They both get into Roadwolf, this time with Sousuke driving, and start heading for home.

"I see. What about the Sienna? Does it have a nickname too?"

"Not as of yet."

"Hmm, let me see. How about 'Hauler'? Or maybe 'Transporter'? Will either of them work?"

"Hmm, negative. Those two won't work. Maybe Kaname will have an idea or two."

"Then how did you guys decide on the other two names?"

"Well, Roadwolf was named at our first waypoint on our honeymoon. Trailblazer was named such before we even got the vehicle." Shrugging, he then mentally adds, 'It would deeply concern Sakura if she knew she was riding in a living machine. Especially one from another planet far away from this one!'

Sakura accepts the answer and then asks, "So, who are these friends of yours we're picking up, anyway?"

"We?"

"Duh, I'm coming with you, brother. After all, how am I going to practice my driving if I don't drive?"

"There is a certain logic to that. Okay. I'll be the driver to Narita and you'll be the driver from Narita. Will that work, Sakura?"

"Okay, Sousuke." As the siblings ride along, she asks, "What are they like?"

"Well, one of them is brilliant, yet introverted and eccentric while the other's equally brilliant and more outgoing. Not so much eccentric, though. They have a baby girl."

"Sounds an awful lot like you and Kaname. Only you two have a baby boy." Sousuke chuckles at that and reaches over to ruffle her hair.

"That would be an apt observation of sorts. Very apt indeed."

Two hours later, Sousuke is standing beside a seated Sakura inside Narita terminal when he sees a familiar, yet highly unexpected, face.

"Mr Altobelli? I thought you'd be back in Metro by now, enjoying your retirement." Leo Altobelli smiles at Sousuke, with the young man returning the smile as much as possible. "Not that it's not nice to see you again, of course, sir."

"I don't mind it, Sousuke. I thought I'd stick around in Okinawa a bit longer after you and Kaname left on your third leg. Chew the fat with Norman and all that jazz."

"What does 'chew the fat' mean, sir?" Altobelli chortles lightly as he shakes his head.

"I see you still need to brush up on your slang and idioms, my boy. In short, we mainly swapped stories about Jesse Mach and what he was like under our respective commands. Both on the LAPD and the Federal level."

"I see."

Altobelli then sees Sakura and asks, "Who is this lovely young charmer here?" That in itself causes Sakura to lightly blush, prompting Sousuke and Altobelli to lightly chuckle.

"I think I'll wait until Mr and Mrs Tuttle come up before I introduce her, sir."

"I see. I can wait. Jane's right behind me and Norman's bringing up the rear with Norma."

"Very good, sir." Suddenly, Altobelli grimaces. Noticing the grimace, along with feeling concern for the grizzled and retired lawman, Sousuke asks, "You okay, sir?"

"Yeah." Reaching into his right pocket, he brings out a packet of antacid tablets. "I'm just a little strained right now. Seeing as we had to leave Okinawa in a big hurry."

"Remember your ulcer, Leo. You're supposed to be taking it easy at your age. You're not as young as you used to be." The voice, soft and feminine, gains the attention of both men. Along with Sakura's. "Sousuke, it's so wonderful to see you again."

"Likewise, Mrs Tuttle."

"Please, just call me Jane, Sousuke. You make me feel like an old woman when you talk like that." Sousuke blushes mildly before nodding.

"Okay, Jane."

"Wonderful. And who is this charming young lady with you? Can't be Kaname."

"Negative. I'll introduce you when Mr Tuttle comes up." Looking around, he asks, "Where's Mr Tuttle at, anyway?"

"He's coming up now, his laptop and Norma in tow. Then we head to the baggage claim."

"How much baggage did you bring?"

"Never said we traveled light, Sousuke." Norman Tuttle's voice gets Sousuke's attention as the man goes on. "Altobelli here should be proof of that."

"Norman!" Altobelli's face pales as he turns to face Norman. "Will you lighten up? I'm working on the weight issue still! And you're making it very difficult with your wording!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Don't have a heart attack, Leo. After all, you're Norma's Godfather."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Waving his hands to himself, he says, "Come to me, little Norma."

"Uh-oh. Here we go again." Next thing Norman knows, Jane lightly nudges him with her left hip.

"Hush, Norman. Leo's been getting better at this with practice."

"Am I missing something here?" Norman shakes his head in bemusement and turns to face a perplexed Sousuke.

"Just watch, Sousuke. Watch and you'll understand."

Altobelli then clears his throat and, in a tone that the late Marlon Brando would probably be proud of, says, "I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse. You live a good life, even with all the baloney that life throws at you. Then you get married to a nice young man. But, if he turns out to not be so nice, you just tell me and I'll be sure he sleeps with the fishes."

Sakura can't help but giggle at the uncanny tone, saying, "That's pretty good, Mr Altobelli. You and Uncle Ryu need to meet so you can try outdoing each other. He likes the 'Godfather' movies as well."

Norman finally notices Sakura and asks, "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Sakura Sagara, Sousuke's little sister." Altobelli, Norman and Jane all drop their jaws in shock before joining their voices together.

"SISTER? WHEN THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"Believe it or not, Sousuke and Kaname both reacted the same way when they met me at the graves. But I'm truly his sister. We've been apart for so long, it's probably going to take a while." Nodding at the young girl's reply and explanation, Norman bows to her before introducing himself and Norma. With Jane and Altobelli following suit with their own intros.

"Norman Tuttle, and this little one is Norma Tuttle."

"Jane Renton-Tuttle."

"Leo Altobelli, LAPD Commissioner, retired."

"It's nice to meet you all." Sakura then turns to Sousuke and innocently asks, "Sousuke, is Mr Tuttle the brilliant yet introverted and eccentric one? He strikes me as such."

Altobelli finds himself straining to keep his chortles from escaping as the group gets their luggage before exiting Narita. With the luggage porters right behind them. When they see Trailblazer, however, Norman finds himself puzzled.

"Where'd you get this monster truck from? 'Monster Trucks 'R' Us'? Where's Roadwolf at?"

"In that order, we got it last week when we got back to Japan upon arrival at Narita's rental counter. Needless to say, they were quite relieved to be rid of it. As for Roadwolf, it's back at our apartment complex. I didn't think I'd have room for five people total, let alone six. So, the Hummer was the most appropriate vehicle."

"I see. But, didn't you have a van as well? Ron told me you guys had a van when he and the others were in Okinawa for their trip."

"Yes, and we still do. However, Kaname doesn't quite trust me with the van when she's not with me. She's afraid I'll have it customized much like Roadwolf is."

"Ah." Norman then smirks as he asks, "How about this guy? I could come up with a suite much like Roadwolf's, if you like." Sakura looks over at Sousuke and sees him grinning. As does Norman. "I see you like that idea. I can picture it now."

"Picture it later, honey. I'm pretty sure Sousuke and Sakura are eager to get home. Plus I have yet to see Sousuke Jr nestled in Kaname's arms. I'm sure that Norma would like to meet him as well."

"Okay, Jane. Besides, I am kinda curious as to what Sousuke meant about Roadwolf."

Sakura gives Norman a cursory glance, asking, "How do you mean that, Mr Tuttle? It's not like you built the car."

"No, but some aspects of it I did have a hand in. The O/D and the ES/CT suites, to be specific. Those were my main specialties. It's why I was chosen to begin with." Needless to say, it confuses Sakura to no end.

"The what and the what suites? Chosen by who?" Norman gives Sakura a meaningful glance before giving his reply.

"The LETD of the USDOJ." That one makes her confusion even worse.

"The huh of the huh?"

"You'll see, Miss Sagara. Anything else, Sousuke?"

"Yeah, but we'll cover that along the way there."

"Okay. Let's go see what there is to see on the XJ-59-A."

Sousuke nods in agreement as he opens the back doors, allowing the porters that had followed them to load the luggage. Consisting of seven bags altogether. Two for Altobelli, two each for Norman and Jane and one for Norma. Once everyone's seated in Trailblazer, Sousuke gives Sakura a nod and the girl nervously nods right back to him.

At first, she was excited at the possibility of driving a machine like the Hummer. But now, her nerves are badly rattled. Much to the point where she almost surrenders until she remembers one key fact. If Sousuke can do it, she can do it too! She is, after all, a Sagara! Her bravado soon quickly fades, only she conceals that facet.

"Let's see how fast this guy can go!" Putting the vehicle into 'drive', Sakura gently eases off on the brake, allowing Trailblazer to move forward.

Meanwhile, the Cybertronian thinks, **'Her pulse is racing at a high level. If she doesn't have a heart attack by the time the drive's over, I'll be quite impressed. Sagaras seem to be of hearty stock in comparison with Cybertronians. Are all humans as strong or is it certain family lines?'**

As she drives, Sakura has no clue that Trailblazer's curiosity is directed toward her. In the back seat, seated behind Sousuke, Norman passes Norma to Jane before turning his attention to Sousuke.

"Any other details I can help you with, Sousuke?"

"Yeah. Any chance you can give Sakura authorization when it comes to door and transmission matters? Under my direct supervision, of course."

"Yeah, sure. Just gotta get her prints into the onboard system. What level access? Low, medium or full access?"

"I think medium access will work just fine, Norman. What would 'medium' entail, exactly?"

"Evasive and basic 'D' suite along with basic driving only."

"I see. Regarding the 'O' suite, would the system have to be active when certain switches are used?"

"Not really. Basically, as long as what they're connected to are under concealment, they're on 'safe'. The only time they're active is when 'O' suite is online."

"Understood. What about the 'turbine boosters'? Any way to isolate them when the car's standing down?"

"Afraid not, Sousuke. Not without pulling vital components out of place. To do that would seriously hamper performance."

"I see. What about a governor? To limit the speed boost from the turbines? But yet readily deactivated should they be needed."

"Now that is doable. It can be programmed to cut out at 135 mph. Unless you have lower in mind."

"That should be just fine, Norman. Better yet, make it 85 so I won't have to worry about Sakura 'banzai running' on Tokyo's streets."

"You got it."

"Sousuke!" Sakura's face is beet red as she says, "I'm not like that!"

"Maybe not, Sakura. But you're a natural behind the wheel."

"Are you kidding me, brother? I'm a nervous wreck!"

"If you're a nervous wreck, then how is it we're not crashing one bit?" Sakura looks around and sees what he means. "You see, Sakura. You can do it. All it takes is self-discipline, tenacity and, on occasion, a little luck."

"If you say so, brother. But, just the same, I think I'll stick with a vehicle that's more my size."

Sousuke grins as he ruffles Sakura's hair, saying, "Roger." Five minutes later, they arrive at their destination. "Why don't you go with Mr Tuttle so he can get to work, Sakura? I'll take Mr Altobelli, Mrs Tuttle and Norma up to the apartment."

"Okay. But, if you're going to do that, how's he going to get in?"

"I wouldn't worry much about it, Sakura. The man more or less knows that car intimately. He'll get you programmed in before starting his work. Will that work, Mr Tuttle?"

"Yeah, it'll work just fine, Sousuke."

Sousuke looks over at Sakura and gives her a nod to follow Norman as the man walks over to the black sports car. Sakura nods right back and does so while Sousuke unloads the luggage from Trailblazer. After briefly gazing upon the 'work of art' he'd designed the suites for, Norman turns back to a timid Sakura.

"What you're about to see is classified as 'Level A' top secret, Miss Sagara. In short, what you're about to see never happened. Clear?"

"Yes, Mr Tuttle."

"Okay."

Norman gives her a nod and turns back toward Roadwolf. Surprising Sakura with what happens next. Along with slightly amusing and perplexing. In the background, Trailblazer is doing all he can to keep from bursting into laughter.

Up in the Sagara apartment, Kaname is sitting contentedly with Sousuke Jr as she rocks in the rocking chair. Or rather sleeping with Sousuke Jr snuggled into her arms as she rocks, smiling happily.

She then slowly awakens as she hears the external door open and reaches for her Desert Eagle. Aiming it toward the door after she picks it up, she says, "I'm a Mother and I'm armed!"

"Easy, Kaname." Sousuke's voice has Kaname grinning sheepishly as she puts the massive handgun down. "I'm back and I bring guests."

When she sees who it is, her jaw simply drops. "Mr Altobelli? I thought you'd gone back to Metro after we left Okinawa."

"I had a change of plans, Kaname. Just thought I'd stick around for a while and keep the Tuttles company. Besides, how can I leave such a pretty little face behind? She's gonna be a heartbreaker when she grows up." When Kaname sees Jane hand Norma to Altobelli, she can't help but chortle lightly. "They even asked me to be her Godfather shortly after you and Sousuke left out from Okinawa."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. They've got good faith in you. Probably because you used to be a Policeman."

"Yeah, I guess. Thinking of, just how the heck did that 'Hungry Oshimoshi' guy wind up as Sousuke's 'Godfather' anyway?" Kaname and Sousuke's soft laughter at how Altobelli inadvertently slaughtered Hangi Oshimura's name has him perplexed. "What is it?"

"It was actually Hangi Oshimura, but it was close enough." Sousuke's gentle grin gets Altobelli to relax and grin as well. "As for how he wound up that way, it's because of my Maternal Grandmother. Either she didn't know what he had in mind for me or she didn't really care. I'm leaning toward the former in this case."

"Does she know what he did or does she need to know?"

"She doesn't know, but she needs to, Leo. Sousuke's got a recording of Oshimura's confession on a digital recorder." Sousuke nods in agreement at Kaname's words as she looks at Norma in Altobelli's arms. "You seem to be well-versed in child care, Mr Altobelli. Ever have any?"

"Nope. I was too busy being a beat cop. I mean, sure there were offers. But they were mainly from prostitutes from my time as a rookie. I had just gotten out of the Marines and joined the LAPD. Not once did I think they were being serious. Besides, I didn't see myself as a parenting type." Altobelli's smirk has everyone, aside from Sousuke Jr and Norma, chuckling lightly. "How about you, Kaname? Were you expecting to start your family before leaving high school?"

"At first, no. But then I remembered that a soldier's life is uncertain, aside from death. I wanted at least one decent thing from Sousuke and I to result should we part unexpectedly. I've had no regrets at all, Mr Altobelli. Well, aside from the morning sickness, that is." Jane can't help but chortle lightly at Kaname's words before getting onto her knees before the young blue-haired woman.

"Good, good."

Back in the garage, Norman launches his speech. "Oh, my lovely Offensive/Defensive suites. You performed exceptionally during the honeymoon. Along with you, my wonderful Electric Surveillance /Countermeasure Tactic suites." Letting out a sigh, he asks, "But the rest of you? I'm dismayed. You've been a very bad car." Pausing briefly to breathe, he picks up where he'd left off.

"You think you can develop and hide a new operating parameter and hide it? Hah! There is a reason I graduated top of my class at MIT. There is a reason I was selected for the Law Enforcement Technology Directorate by the United States Department of Justice. So if you think you can gain and hide sentience from or spook the heck out of two of my friends, then you are sorely mistaken! Are we clear? Huh? Huh? I can't hear you!"

Taking another deep breath, he calms himself down, catching sight of a silently snickering Sakura and smirks. "I hope we won't have to go through this again. And now." Reaching into his case and bringing out his laptop and cables, he adds, with a tilt of his head as he quirks his eyebrows, "Time to bond." Sakura can't hold it in any longer and bursts out laughing. In full merriment.

Opening the passenger side door, he gets into the seat, leans back and lifts the rear bench up before moving the passenger seat toward the on-board computer's location. Locating and opening the diagnostics port, he quickly hooks the laptop into the system and keys in his coding. Three seconds later, he gets a reply on his screen.

'_Hello, Mr Tuttle. How can XJ-59-A be of service to you?'_

Norman smirks softly as he says, "Gotcha. Voice mode." A second later, an electronic male voice is heard.

"_Voice mode activated."_

"Here's the itinerary for the day. First order of business is to log in a new operator."

"_Roger. Is the new operator present?"_

"She is."

"_Roger. Instruct new pilot to place the fingertips onto the underside of the pilot's door handle. Along with not attempting to lift until signal to do so."_

"Sakura, you're up."

Getting herself under control, she asks, "What do I do, Mr Tuttle?"

"Make like you're going to lift up on the door handle, but don't lift it. I'll let you know when you can."

Gulping lightly, Sakura does so. When her fingertips make contact, she feels a warmth on her fingertips. "Is it supposed to feel warm, Mr Tuttle?"

"Yes, it's normal. It's scanning your fingerprints into it's system. Luckily, you only have to do it once." Next thing he knows, the voice comes back.

"_Print scanning complete. Instruct new pilot to open pilot's door."_

"Open it up, Sakura." Sakura can't help but tentatively lift the door handle. As the door latch pops, she lightly jumps, feeling intimidated by the whole thing. Concerning Norman to no end. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just that I never had to do this with Uncle Ryu's car. Must there be so much weirdness about this car?"

Norman chuckles lightly and replies, "I'm sure you'll understand in due time why the measures are in place."

"It's a Mithril thing, isn't it?"

"I take it they told you about what Sousuke does for a living."

"Yeah." Taking a deep breath, she then asks, "What's next, Mr Tuttle?" The next voice she hears isn't Norman's. Which lightly startles her.

"_Identify yourself, pilot. Begin with last name."_ The girl swiftly recovers before proceeding.

"Sagara, Sakura."

"_Roger. Identification logged. Mr Tuttle, designate access level to assign pilot Sagara, Sakura."_

"Access level medium."

"_Roger. Access level medium logged and confirmed. Pilot approval for operation pending."_

Perplexed, Sakura looks back toward Norman and asks, "Pilot? Please don't tell me this thing flies."

"Don't worry. It doesn't fly." Norman chuckles as he envisions a flying Roadwolf. "Though that does sound pretty cool, truth be told. But, right now though, it has the flight potential of a cement truck." Mentally, he adds, 'Plus you'd have to strip off the weaponry and all in order to get it to fly.' Sakura can't help but nod silently as she turns back toward the dashboard. The computer's voice then comes back.

"_New pilot approval and logging complete, Mr Tuttle. What's next?"_

"Govern the turbine boosters to maintain at 85 mph as top speed."

"_Roger. Adjusting power output to level specified. Adjustment complete. Would you care to assign an override should it be necessary to do so?"_

"Yes. Voice mode off." A second later, Norman's screen comes up.

'_Voice mode disengaged, Mr Tuttle. Designate override command.'_ Once Norman has entered the information, the screen reads, '_Override command accepted. Please inform primary operator of override command.'_

"Good, good." Looking up, he sees Sakura looking back at him, lightly frowning. "Is something wrong, Sakura?"

"I'm wondering about something. Why'd you shut the voice mode down?"

"Just a precaution, Sakura. You may be Sousuke's younger sister, but I'm not about to fully trust a stranger with a piece of equipment I designed for him and Kaname. Sorry if you're offended, but I've been burned quite a few times in the past."

Sakura lets out a light whine as she replies, "Okay." Suddenly, her face perks up, alight in mischief. "Any chance you can make this car a little louder? And I don't mean as in an earbuster."

"I'm afraid not, Sakura."

"But I thought you designed this car."

"Well, the Offensive and Defensive Suites. Along with the Electronic Surveillance and Countermeasure Tactic suites. Mithril just selected the car to use and modified it based on the designs."

"Cool." Fascinated, she then asks, "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to see if I can find out why Roadwolf's making noises it shouldn't be. I mean, it shouldn't even be possible. But, given the state of technology these days, anything is within the realm of possibility." Sakura snaps her fingers in realization as she sees where Norman is going with what he's saying.

"Even a computer system that takes on a personality of sorts!"

"Bizactly. As I'm sure you've guessed, the on-board computer is actually an AI. A learning computer. That could very well be the case here. I just have to do a diagnostic routine to be sure either way."

"Need any help?"

Giving her a smile, Norman replies, "No thanks. I'm good as is."

"Aww." Sakura's pout is so cute, Norman can't help but give in.

"Okay, okay. I probably can't get any support from the computer without power. So what I want you to do is press the generator button. It's just below the ignition button."

"Sure. But, won't it start the car as well?"

"Nope. It doesn't work that way. The ignition button starts the engine. The on-board generator produces electricity using very little fuel from the reactor."

"Reactor?" Slightly panicked, Sakura quickly bounds out of Roadwolf and asks, "You mean this sucker is frickin' nuclear?"

"No, no! Easy, Sakura!" Taking a deep breath, he goes on. "It's fueled by low energy nuclear power. Since you know about Mithril already, then you should know this car's systems are powered by a palladium reactor that feeds power resulting from cold fusion right into the engine. Making it highly fuel efficient and safe. Mostly." At that, Sakura's face can't help but pale.

Sweat-dropping, she then asks, "Mostly? Forget I asked to help. I'm gone. I'll tell Sousuke you'll be done soon. If you haven't blown yourself up by then, that is." As Sakura scampers away, Norman can't help but chortle lightly as he shakes his head.

"Oh, kids these days." In the background, Trailblazer can't help but wonder who the bigger menace is. Whether it be Gauron or Norman. "Hated to do that to her, but some aspects of Roadwolf are not for her eyes. Now to see if you're sentient or the computer's got some extra programming that's not quite standard."

Back up in the Sagara apartment, Kaname and Jane are putting their children down into Sousuke Jr's playpen so the two can squirm around together. When Kaname feels Sousuke Sr's arms around her midsection, she can't help but sigh happily. Tilting her head up to give him a peck on his chin, she's surprised to find his lips waiting for hers. Pleasantly surprised, that is.

Next thing they know, the apartment door opens and the young couple bring up their Desert Eagles in tandem. Only to see a pale and panting Sakura. Who immediately goes even paler upon seeing the massive hand cannons in her brother and sister-in-laws' hands.

"Um, guys. It's me. Sakura. You know, your little boy's Aunt. Remember me?" Kaname can't help but smile sheepishly as she lowers her hand cannon as Sousuke does the same.

"Sorry about that, Sakura. You kinda startled us when you opened the door like that." Sousuke can only nod in agreement with Kaname as Sakura tries to calm down. But fails.

"I kinda startled you?" Sakura's incredulous as she goes on. "You're not the one that nearly peed her panties in terror! I am!" Calming herself down, finally, she goes on. "In any case, Mr Tuttle should be done with his business. Provided, of course, he doesn't blow himself up in the 'nuke-mobile' down in the garage!"

Smirking lightly, Altobelli replies, "I wouldn't worry too much about it, Sakura. Norman's done things like this for the past twenty+ years. So he's well-versed on complicated systems. Especially those he'd designed or had a hand in."

"Oh, so that's why he talked to the car like it was alive." Her eyes gleaming in mischief, she then asks, "What other complicated systems did he design or have a hand in?"

"I don't really know, actually. All that stuff is way over my head." Mentally, he adds, 'Aside from the systems on the Street Hawk and Ninja motorcycles, which I know or understand very little about, he had a hand in quite a few projects.'

"Oh. So, basically, Norman's a mad scientist of sorts on holiday here. Right?"

"You could say that." Jane's chuckle at Altobelli's reply causes Sakura to giggle. "But, he's one heck of a systems engineer." Before Sakura can inquire further, knocking is heard on the door.

Back in the garage, Norman's jaw drops at the sight on his screen.

'_Inconclusive.'_ Typing in even more, he gets the same response, only with more information from the laptop's AI. _'Inconclusive, but 65 percent possibility exists. Further information for complete analysis required.'_

"Well, I guess that'll have to suffice for an answer." Shutting the laptop down, he goes on. "If I'm right, any further anomalies this computer develops could prove for or against sentience. Just gotta get Sousuke and Kaname to keep a close enough eye on it. That way, if it pops up again, they can make notes of the whole thing. Every time it happens."

Exiting Roadwolf after putting the seats back into place, he closes the door before looking at Trailblazer. Intently. Unnerving the Cybertronian slightly. Trailblazer finds himself so unnerved, he's barely able to keep from shuddering in fear from the manic look on Norman's face. For the look on his face is now of cheerful deviousness.

"20mm cannons from the rear side windows, one for each side. Pan capable cannon mounts providing 180 degree coverage on each side. Tinted windows to conceal their presence. Oil slick jets mounted on the rear of the undercarriage. Front shielding over the engine. Nordoc NATO armor would be the best type for that. Seriously!" He then claps his hands over his mouth before groaning. "Now that's just frosty! I'm channeling Motor Ed now! Seriously!"

Shaking his head in exasperation, Norman then begins exiting the garage area. Hoping to make it to the Sagara apartment in time for dinner.

Back up in the apartment, Sousuke goes to the door and says, "Please identify yourself."

"It's your Grandmother, Sousuke. I've got someone that would like to speak with you."

Kimiko Fujisaka's voice causes Sakura, Sousuke and Kaname to roll their eyes before Sousuke opens the door. Revealing both her and a sharply-dressed man. One that bears a striking resemblance to a man that Sousuke and Kaname had come across during their honeymoon. And Sousuke had executed brutally for murder.

In unison, Kaname and Sousuke both think, 'Boy, talk about sick and wrong!'

While Sakura only thinks, 'What could they want?'

"Thank you, dearie." Ms Fujisaka then walks in and nods upon looking around the apartment. "Still very Spartan, I see. With only a few luxuries and bright spots at best. We're going to have to change that, Sousuke."

"Gram, please, get to the point. We don't have all evening to listen to you yammering on and on about interior décor. Or at least the lack of it. Personally, I kinda like it this way. Less to pack and all." Sakura's words cause Altobelli and Jane to wince painfully while Sousuke and Kaname are suddenly barely able to maintain a straight face in their amusement. "Who's your friend?"

"Sakura Fujisaka! How dare you address or speak to me in that manner!"

"I dare to quite easily, Gram. Especially with what Hangi Oshimura had done to Sousuke, Mom and Dad! And, just for the record, my last name is Sagara."

"Your dear Mother was born a Fujisaka. She may have died as a Sagara, but she'll always be known to me as a Fujisaka. But that's the least of your problems."

The man with Ms Fujisaka loosens his tie before going on. "I'm Yoshi Oshimura, the elder brother of Hangi Oshimura. Your Grandmother told me you're speaking of my late brother in a scornful manner, Sousuke. I've come for redress." Kaname can't help but scoff at the man's words.

"Let me guess. She didn't believe us when we told her that Oshimura was responsible for the deaths of Sousuke and Sakura's parents? And when she told you about it, you didn't believe it either."

"That and she strongly disapproved of what you did to get past it." Ms Fujisaka nods her head before chiming in.

"Yes. It's positively dreadful, the way you're speaking about Hangi. Like he was a murdering thug."

"It's because he was, Grandmother." Sakura's eyes can't help but go wide at Sousuke's next words. "That no-good sack of turkey dump killed Mother and Father and left me alone, hoping I'd die in the Afghani desert. I saw the whole thing and swore out a blood oath on him. That oath has since been settled."

"Where is your evidence, child?" Yoshi's question is so condescending, Altobelli is about to clench his fist until Yoshi sees him and Jane. He then rudely asks, "Who are the _gaijins_, boy?"

Kaname covers Sousuke Jr's ears before prompting Jane to do the same to Norma. She then glares icily at him and replies, "They happen to be friends of ours, fuckhead. If you have a problem with that, go walk out onto a minefield. If you can find one, that is. Of course, if you're anything like your brother was, you probably couldn't find one even with a map containing minefield locations. Your brother was a real retard, you know that?"

"Woman, you will learn your place!" Yoshi moves to strike Kaname, only to get a fist in his lower jaw. Altobelli's right fist, to be exact.

"My Father told me to never strike a woman."

Stunned briefly, Yoshi looks at the man before snarling out, "This is not your concern, _gaijin_. Stay out of this! Even more, your Father must have never had fun."

"May not be my concern, but she and her husband are friends of mine. So I will not stay out of this. Assaulting a woman may be fun for you, but where I'm from, it's grounds for an ass-whooping. I may not have been in a good rumble in years, but I still have what it takes to knock your punk ass down!"

Yoshi rubs his jaw and laughs, highly amused, before retorting, "Oh, please. You decadent _gaijins_ are all the same. All talk, no action."

"I see. And just how many of us did you come across?"

"Counting you? Two." Altobelli's eyebrow quirks in irritation as Yoshi goes on. "I've seen the movies where you foolish Americans willingly surrender to save your own worthless hides."

"Hmm, those movies must have been those propaganda movies made back during WW2, with bad actors that did a far worse job on speaking like Americans." Jane shrugs passively as she adds, "In any case, they were real crackup comedies. Considering they were grossly inaccurate in so many ways."

"And how do you know of them, _gaijin_ woman?"

"My Father was a collector of obscure comedies. Quite frankly, you can't get any more obscure than WW2 era Japanese comedies." In the background, Sousuke and Kaname are struggling to keep their laughter contained. But without much luck, for light snickers are heard coming from them.

"Bah. Let me come to the point. I demand you retract your statements about my brother. Unless, of course, you have some kind of proof of otherwise."

"We have proof, brain donor. Sousuke, where's that recorder at?"

"It's in the bedroom, Kaname. I'll be right back." Kaname gives Sousuke a soft nod as he goes into their bedroom. Coming back less than a minute later, small digital recorder in hand. "Remind me to thank Ron for this, Kaname."

"Noted, Sousuke." She then giggles at the perplexed look on Ms Fujisaka's face, along with Oshimura's skeptical face, until they hear Sousuke and Hangi's voices.

From there, they hear Hangi's cry of pain after a loud gunshot, his confession of killing Sousuke and Sakura's parents. Along with why and the sound of Hangi's neck breaking. When the recording ends, Ms Fujisaka looks like she's about to vomit in disgust.

While Mr Oshimura, on the other hand, is calm and collected. As he looks around the room, he can clearly see Altobelli clenching his fists angrily. Like he's wanting to pulverize someone. While Jane is holding her hands over her mouth in sheer horror. Sakura, even though she was just reunited with Sousuke, is looking right at Oshimura like she wants to kill him and those that carry the Oshimura name.

'Hangi certainly wasn't kidding. Sagaras are the kind that you don't really want to piss off!' Clearing his throat, he looks right at Sousuke and Sakura before bowing in shame. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you about what my younger brother had done. If there's any way I can redeem my family's name, please let me know. I'm prepared to go as far as _seppuku_ if that'll please you."

Sakura looks at Kaname and Sousuke before looking at Ms Fujisaka. Before she can say anything, Ms Fujisaka steps in.

"He can be Sousuke Jr's Godfather. He's not the 'mad scientist type' that Hangi turned out to be. So he can be trusted." The next voice she hears surprises everyone.

"Shut it, Gram! It's because of you picking out Hangi Oshimura to be my Godfather that we were orphaned, for crying out loud! You never gave Mother any choice in the matter at all, did you? Never mind about Father's thoughts! You just forced him onto us!"

"Sousuke! I just wanted to be sure you'd be well taken care of in the event something happened to Keiko and the man that was your Father."

"His name was Fumiko Sagara." At her casually nonchalant shrug, Sousuke then asks, "Would you like to know who took care of me after Mom and Dad died? I was cared for by Afghani rebels and camp followers, also known as prostitutes. While they may not have taken care of me the way they traditionally should have, they at least gave me the will and skills to fight and survive."

"Just what did they do, brother?" Sakura's gentle question gets Sousuke's attention and he turns to her, smiling sadly.

"This scar on my left cheek. It was done by an elder of the first Afghani rebel group that took me in. It was the same day after Mom and Dad died at the hut we were living in. My Persian, Farsi and Arabic were all taught to me by 'Tiger' later on as I went up through the rebel ranks, got older and stronger."

"Sousuke, I'm curious. Where was this 'Tiger' guy when we were in Afghanistan? I'm sure we'd have come across him." Sousuke gives Kaname a light chuckle as he pecks her cheek.

"The thing about 'Tiger' is that he doesn't stay stationary for very long. It's what kept him alive during the war. If he's alive and well, I can only hope he's found some measure of peace at least. He's more than earned it, at best. Especially with all the crazies after his head back during the war." Before Sousuke can go on any further, a knock is heard on the door.

"I'll get it. Hopefully it's Norman." Jane smirks as she adds, "I just wish Ron and the others were here right now. Norman's been missing them ever since we parted company in Okinawa. Of course, he's been missing them ever since we left the States for Okinawa. Seeing Felix and Tara again was wonderful, too."

"Yeah, well, Sousuke and I came across them in Hawaii. Or, to be more accurate, I stumbled upon them. Literally."

"How do you mean, Kaname?" Kaname looks over at Sakura and smiles sheepishly.

"I accidentally tripped over Tara's legs while she was sunning herself. I was racing Sousuke and Mr Magnum without watching where I was going. For an instant, I felt like Tessa."

"Who?"

"Oh, just a good friend of ours." Not wanting to say much more in front of Mr Oshimura or Ms Fujisaka, she adds, "Other than that, I haven't much to say." However, Ms Fujisaka will have none of it.

"How good a friend is this 'Tessa' person?"

"Well, I'll put it to you like this. For a time, we had a bit of a rivalry going. We both liked the same guy, but I wound up with him. But, she did get a happy ending of sorts. Isn't that right, Sousuke?"

"Affirmative. And a good man he is. An EMT, from California."

"I see." At this point, Jane gets the door open, allowing Norman entry. Ms Fujisaka notices him and then asks, "Who the heck is this?"

"Grandmother, this is Norman Tuttle. Norman, this is my Grandmother, Ms Fujisaka."

"Hello, Ms Fujisaka." Ms Fujisaka gives Norman a curt nod before acknowledging him.

"Mr Tuttle." She then turns back to Sousuke and asks, "If you won't pick Yoshi as Sousuke Jr's Godfather, then who are you going to pick?"

"Our friends. Kaname and I are going to ask them if they'd like to be his Godparents. All eight of them."

"EIGHT? But, you can only have two Godparents. Why eight?"

"Because we're family. Sort of." Kaname lightly giggles at Sousuke's reply while nodding in agreement.

"It's in regard to your work, isn't it?" Ms Fujisaka's question gets a silent nod from Sousuke, causing her to sigh. "Very well. But, I want to be sure they're financially sound. I'll not have my great-grandson raised or cared for by paupers should anything untoward happen to you or Kaname."

Norman, Jane, Altobelli, Kaname and Sousuke all begin chuckling at that. While leaving Sakura, Yoshi and Ms Fujisaka perplexed. Sakura looks at the chuckling group before finding herself curious.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, they're sound alright, Sakura. In both morals and monetary soundness." Norman's reply gets Sakura to start giggling herself.

"Cool beans." Giving Norman a grin, she then remarks, "I guess you did such a good job, you didn't blow yourself up, Mr Tuttle."

"Um, Sakura, what'd you mean by that?" Ms Fujisaka's eyes are wide while Yoshi's eyes are narrowed.

"I was worried Mr Tuttle would do something inanely insane and blow himself up while working on the Celica, Gram." Sakura's reply has Sousuke, Kaname and Norman sighing in relief. Altobelli, however, finds himself disconcerted by something that's been bugging him.

"Sakura, if you are Sousuke's sister, why didn't Sousuke know about you?"

"We were far apart for too long, Mr Altobelli. Combine that with I'd been living with Uncle Ryu and Aunt Naoko since Mom, Dad and Sousuke went to Afghanistan."

"You know, it's pretty strange. Hangi Oshimura never mentioned anything about you, Sakura. Not once until I killed his ass. How could he have not known about you as well?"

Sakura gives Sousuke a sad smile and replies, "I was born at Uncle Ryu and Aunt Naoko's place. You, Mom and Dad were visiting them when I came into the world. As I grew older, Uncle Ryu told me that I was living under the Fujisaka name, as an adoptee. Aunt Naoko told me the same, only with more detail."

"What'd she say, Sakura?" Kaname's question has Sakura starting to shed sad tears.

"Mom was worried that Hangi Oshimura would try to do to me what he'd tried to do with Sousuke. So, she and Dad asked Uncle Ryu and Aunt Naoko to keep an eye on me until you all returned the next year. Essentially, Hangi Oshimura didn't even know about me. Gram did, but she was asked to keep it to herself. She didn't understand why, but she did it."

"Now that I understand why, just where does that leave things between us, Sakura?"

"I don't know, Gram. But, maybe we can start healing now." Sakura gives Yoshi a glance and adds, "If you're serious about making amends, I suggest you start by looking into Hangi's records. Who knows what other evil shit he might've pulled before Sousuke killed him?"

"Yes, I should indeed look into it." Yoshi tightens his tie before rubbing his jaw and looking at Altobelli. "Ever think about entering a boxing match, Mr Altobelli? I'm pretty sure they have a category class for Seniors."

"Nah. Been there, done that, shot the book. Next." Yoshi gives him a nod before leaving, Ms Fujisaka in tow. Once the door is closed, Altobelli quietly asks, "Got any ice? My fist is throbbing from the punch I gave that guy's jaw. I swear, I'm getting to be too old for this."

"Coming right up, Leo." Kaname hands a sleeping Sousuke Jr to Sakura before going into the kitchen. Only to come back three minutes later with a bundled towel, moisture dripping from it. "Here you go, Leo."

"Thanks, Kaname." Altobelli gladly receives the compress and glances at Norman as he applies it to his fist. "So, what'd you find, Norman?"

"Well, off-hand, if I'm reading the information right, the AI's adapting a personality. But something had to have triggered it. Sousuke, Kaname, where did this start happening?"

"Our first waypoint on our honeymoon, the second day there. Wait a sec!" Kaname's eyes go wide as she sees where Norman's going with it. "Our first night there, we came across the Kusanagi couple when they were attacked. Sousuke called the car 'Roadwolf' and I was in the back, working the computer."

"Was it operating fully?"

"As far as I can tell, yeah. Communication was taking place and the computer was in full analysis mode. Could that be what happened?"

"Perhaps. It's just a rough guess. Keep in mind that the link between man and machine isn't always definite. Sometimes, the man would take on aspects of the machine, and vice versa for the machine. I learned that with both 'Street Hawk' motorcycles. Ron and Kim told me you guys met Robocop when you went to meet your cousin Luke, Sousuke. As had they when they got together."

"But, how… Sheila. She told them some time back, didn't she?"

"Yep. She kept in regular touch with Kim and Ron long before Jane and I left the States with Norma in tow. Of course, she didn't know about their unusual situation or circumstances. As far as I know, she still doesn't."

"Unusual? What unusual situation or circumstances, Mr Tuttle?"

"Sakura, the less you know, the better. The details are liable to blow your mind. They nearly did mine." Altobelli's words, however, fall on stubborn ears.

"Let's have 'em. I can take it." They all glance at each other before shrugging and turn toward Sakura, Sousuke Jr in her arms still.

The next morning, the Sagara apartment is quiet as Sakura groggily awakens. 'Oh man. I wish I hadn't demanded those details. Mr Tuttle's friends being the former Team Hawk. Sousuke and Kaname knowing them personally. Mr Altobelli's knowledge of them and their adventures. But, still, they must have had some great adventures before they were decommissioned.'

"Good morning, Sakura." Kaname's soft voice gets a smile out of Sakura as she goes on. "Sorry we blew your mind like that, but we did warn you."

"Yeah, you did." Looking around, she sees no sign of their guests from the previous evening. "Um, where are the Tuttles and Mr Altobelli at?"

"They're staying in apartments next door for the next few days. Oh, by the way, did you happen to invite some friends over?"

"_Kuso_. I forgot to mention them, Kaname. My friends and a couple of other girls want to hear about how Sousuke survived the Afghani desert after Mom and Dad died. Sorry."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Sakura. Just don't mention anything about what Sousuke does for a living. If they pry, try to be vague." Smirking, Kaname then adds, "Of course, if you're anything like Sousuke, then you can certainly be vague when you want to be."

"Just what does that mean?"

"Well, I'll put it to you like this, Sakura. Whenever Sousuke would explain something in clarity, he'd often go overboard in details." Sakura's giggling has Kaname giggling as well.

"Yeah. That sounds just about right for Sousuke. I remember one time when I was three. Sousuke blabbered on and on about a model pickup he'd just assembled. By the time he was done, I was out like a light."

"Yeah, that does sound just about right for him. But, you know, that's just part of his charm."

"Are you sure it isn't…" The question trails off as Sakura blushes furiously. As does Kaname.

"Well, maybe just a little." Sakura arches her eyebrow incredulously, prompting Kaname to add, "Okay, very much so." Beckoning toward the doorway, Kaname says, "Your friends await, Sakura."

"Thanks, Kaname." Sakura smiles as she walks out, only to frown upon seeing a face she hadn't expected to see. "Keina Sakamoto, I hadn't expected to see you here with Seina."

"Well, when Seina told me she met your 'brother', I felt I should meet him as well, Miss Fujisaka. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"Nope. No problems here. But know this. If you make trouble, we're going to have a scrap on our hands."

"No need to worry, Sakura. I'll make sure Keina doesn't make trouble while your brother tells his story."

"Seina!"

"Shut it, Keina." Turning her attention to Sakura, she says, "Go ahead and get your brother, Sakura."

"Hai." Minutes later, the gathered girls are stunned, their jaws dropped down so low, they're scraping the floor. Sousuke's Afghanistan story was clear, concise and to the point. With few edits along the way. Sakura only has one comment. "That's heavy, brother."

"Indeed it is, Sakura."

"Well, I still say you're morbid, Sakura. Even though he's alive, you're still morbid to me."

"Shut it, Keina. It's because of you spreading that vicious moniker about Miss Sagara around."

"You went along with it, Seina!"

"Just to keep you from harping at me about backing Sakura's faith. But, now that her faith's justified, I can back her in front of you. As can Rei. As her friends here do."

"But, there are so many holes in his story. Like, what's he doing to support his wife and their child? What he's been doing with himself to keep on the side of right? I mean, I can't see myself going through what he's done and keeping my morality intact without a good reason. Or at least a good influence."

"I only had one reason to keep myself on the side of right, Miss Sakamoto. To keep others from going through the Hell I'd gone through. That's my reason. Influence? I've had a few influences. Both good and bad. I could have gone either way. But, ultimately, the desire to spare people the suffering I endured won out." With that, the girls leave after saying good-bye to Sakura and welcoming Sousuke back into her life.

Fifteen minutes later, Norman's in the apartment with Jane, Norma and Altobelli. Sousuke's all-clear had come just as Norman finished putting his design ideas for the Hummer into his laptop.

"So, what do you have, Norman?" Norman doesn't say anything as he turns the laptop in Sousuke's direction. "Wow. You did all that within a night?"

"Yep. I guess the best analogy for it would be what Ron had called 'Hard Hawk' when they first saw it."

"What was that, Norman?"

"He called it 'an RV from Hell', Kaname."

"Ah. Well, should we tell him, Sousuke?"

"Yes. Sakura, Jane and Mr Altobelli as well."

"Tell us what, Sousuke?"

"You'll see, Sakura. Come on, let's go down to the garage so you can see what we mean."

"Sousuke, it's not like the Hummer's alive." Norman's grin fades upon hearing Sousuke's query.

"Are you sure about that, Mr Tuttle? Like you said, the line between man and machine isn't always definite. For example, Kaname and I came across an android at the family home in Osaka. It'd been idle for five years because the power was cut off. It looked so human, aside from the power cord from it's leg, that until we got close enough to it, we didn't know it was an android."

"Hmm. Another fine example of the line between man and machine. But, what's the bit about the Hummer for?"

When they get to the garage, they walk toward the Hummer and Sousuke says, "Mr and Mrs Tuttle, Mr Altobelli, Sakura, meet Trailblazer." At that, the Hummer transforms. "Trailblazer, meet our friends and my sister."

"**Hello, Mr and Mrs Tuttle, Mr Altobelli and Sakura. I am Trailblazer of the Autobots."**

"Hello." The united voices are filled with shock until Sakura breaks free of it.

"So where'd you come from, Trailblazer?"

"**I came from the planet Cybertron."**

Norman snaps out of it before chuckling wryly. "Looks like the analogy I was going to use wouldn't be apt, after all." Quirking his head to the side, he adds, "Well, maybe if I added your origin to it, it'd be apt."

"**What would that be, Mr Tuttle?"**

"Basically, you'd be an 'RV from Cybertron's Hell'. Especially with what I have in mind for you." Suddenly, Trailblazer begins chuckling until it becomes a guffaw.

"**Oh, I like that! Very much!"**

"Yeah. It's a good thing that Gauron is dead now. Thanks to you, Sousuke."

"Not quite, Mr Altobelli."

"Huh? What do you mean, Sousuke?"

"Gauron's alive." At the shocked gasps of Jane, Norman and Altobelli, Sousuke nods.

"How could that be, Sousuke? Ron was there too and he said that guy was 'deader than a doorknob'. So that makes no sense whatsoever."

"I know it doesn't, Mr Tuttle."

"Then how?"

"It seems he'd been cloned sometime after he was blown up."

"Which one did you blow up, Sousuke?"

"I blew up the clone in Shanghai after I killed the one from the incident at sea in Hong Kong, Mrs Tuttle. I tried for a long time to put Hong Kong out of my mind because it was associated with a painful thought." Sousuke looking at Kaname is enough for her as she moves to console her warrior.

"I was the painful thought, wasn't I, Sousuke?"

"Affirmative. Gauron told me you were dead and that he wanted to see the emotionless side of me. He liked that version of me. Cold, vicious and calculating. For an instant, as I shot him to death on his deathbed, that Sousuke came back. Under the guise of 'Kashim'. A guise I never wanted to return to."

Trailblazer, seeing his friend hurting, makes a decision. **"Mr Tuttle, how long would it take for me to become an 'RV from Cybertron's Hell'?"**

"Not too long, I expect. Mithril's going to have to do the work as they have the access that I don't have. Anymore, that is."

"**How do you mean?"**

"Jane, Norma and I are under Team Hawk's version of 'Witness Protection'. I was the man in charge of 'Operation Street Hawk'. ComCen was my responsibility and the crew thought there might have been a leak in the Government. So, we pulled a fast fade."

"Oh yeah. Ron told us on our graduation day. The firebombing of ComCen was random, as those _bakas_ didn't even know what they were firebombing." Kaname then smirks as she asks, "Wanna find out why they haven't given you the all-clear yet?"

"Much as I'd like to, I think I already know, Kaname. They probably felt that Jane and I've come to enjoy living in Japan. Funny thing is, if they felt it, they're right in their feeling. When Norma gets older, we'll tell her why we're here. The edited version, that is." His face scrunching up, he adds, "In a way, it kinda reminds me of the time Jesse went up against the firebomber."

"I remember that. Rachel and her old friend were lucky to get out of that mess thanks to Jesse's help. But, the question remains. Was it air or ground that those punks firebombed ComCen from?"

"Don't really know, Leo. Let's find out. Sousuke, could you please get a com set up so we can talk to the guys?"

"Affirmative. You don't even have to ask as I've been wondering about that as well. I am sure Kaname has been wondering as well. What about you, Sakura?"

"Sure. Even though I don't get a lick out of what you're saying, I am curious."

With that, Sousuke opens communication through Roadwolf and is quickly patched through to one of the team's members.

"_What's the sitch?"_

"I missed hearing that. How've you and the others been, Kim?"

"_Norman? Holy shit. Guys, Norman's calling us!"_

"_Hey, Norman! When are you coming home?"_ The team's united question has Norman chuckling while Jane and Altobelli roll their eyes in amusement. _"We miss you and Jane so badly!"_

"We miss you too, guys. That's kinda why we're asking, only not so much. Leo's wanting to know if it was a ground attack on ComCen or if it was an air attack."

Bonnie Rockwaller hustles onto the screen and smiles fondly upon seeing Norman, Jane and Altobelli. _"According to the Arson Investigators, those losers were standing in front of the building when they threw Molotov cocktails in there. One of the cocktails made contact with the fuel supply for the motors, causing it to ignite in a powerful blaze." _

"Ouch."

"_I'll say, Norman. It was so powerful, those losers actually jumped back, thinking they were going to be roasted in the blaze. They had no government connection at all, so it's safe for you and Jane to come back home. Oh, by the way, when is Altobelli going to return to Metro? You so won't believe how many times Cole, Westlake, Waters and Farrow have called us here at 'Chez Ron' while Ron's in the kitchen making new recipes."_ Altobelli lightly chortles at that before replying.

"Next time you talk to them, tell them I'm on the next flight from Tokyo to Metro. I look forward to seeing them again." Bonnie then gives Altobelli a light snicker.

"_Leo, quite lying. You so know you're just going back to Metro for the fish."_

"Well, that too. It's the simple things in life, you know."

"_Oh yeah. By the way, I'm glad you called. Jessica and Stuart are getting married and I'm preggers again."_

"Congrats, Bonnie."

"_Kaname? Oh, how've you been?"_

"As Kim would say, 'It's been so the drama' here."

"_Yeah. Heard about that fracas in Tokyo the other week. Everyone okay?"_

"Mostly. Tessa killed a goon that was fixing to kill her and her new boyfriend. Other than that, she's fine." Kaname then shudders before going on. "That's not the worst of it. Is Ron in the kitchen right now?"

"_Yeah, he is. Hold on, Kana. RON!"_

"_What is it, Bon-Diggity buddette of mine?"_ Bonnie's raucous laughter and head-shaking show her amusement.

"_Kaname's on the Kimmunicator and she so wants to talk to you. Norman's even there too."_

"_Badical. I've got another recipe for her to try when she's ready. And I've been wanting to talk to Norman for a while now."_

"_Marvy. Now get over here, you nut."_ When they see Ron Stoppable's grin on the screen, Bonnie adds, with a lilt of laughter, _"Not so close, you're fogging up the screen."_

"_Sorry. Yo, Stormin' Norman! What up?"_

Norman can't take anymore and just bursts into laughter as the other side of the screen bursts as well. As do Altobelli and Jane. Sakura lightly giggles while Sousuke and Kaname chuckle. In the background, Trailblazer is shaking in silent laughter as he tries to transform back into his vehicle persona. And fails several times before getting it right.

Norman gets himself under control before going on. "Nothing. Just chilling with Jane and Altobelli. Um, Kaname's got something to say and you're not going to like it, Ron."

"_Kaname, my _amiga_, what's going on?"_

"Ron, Gauron's alive."

"_WHAT?" _The decommissioned team's united question kills the lightness of the communication and brings on a serious tone that hadn't been seen in months. Ron then breaks the shock.

"_No, no, no. That can't be right. Sousuke and I sent his ass to Hell before Sousuke sent his carcass to Hell's Hell."_

"I'm afraid it is, Ron. Gauron's been cloned. The one you and I killed together was the clone."

"_Boy, talk about sick and wrong. Who knows how many times he'd been cloned?"_

"Indeed. There's something else, too. When I was in Hong Kong, long before we met and joined forces, I was demoralized from being separated from Kaname. I found a clone of Gauron on a deathbed, hooked up to life-support. He told me that Kaname had been killed and that he wanted to see my other self. Notice anything different there?"

"_Yeah, I do. The one we shot together and you had blown up made no mention of it. All it mentioned was Venom. For the love of fish!"_

"I'll agree with that. I don't understand it, but I'll agree with it." Sakura's comment has Ron perplexed before he nervously chuckles.

"_Ah, Sousuke, buddy, I don't know how to tell you this, but you've got a nosy girl with you and Kaname."_

"I'm not a nosy girl! I'm Sousuke's little sister, Sakura!"

"_Okay. Sousuke, either you've been secrets from us or you didn't know about her until recently."_

"It's the latter, Ron. Kaname and I just learned confirmation three days ago, but found out the possibility last week before the fracas over here in Tokyo's warehouse district." Smiling sadly, he adds, "It was after Mom and Dad were brought back home and reburied in their native soil. Sakura'd been living with my Uncle Ryu, on my Mother's side of the family. It seems Mom didn't trust Oshimura with Sakura either, so she kept Sakura's existence secret from him."

"_She was worried he'd do to her what he tried to do to you, wasn't she, Sousuke?"_

"Affirmative, Bonnie."

"_Do you think we should reactivate to track down Gauron once and for all, Norman?"_

"I'll leave that up to Ron to decide. Personally, I'd wait until I see presence of his cloned hide before reactivating. Because unless I miss my guess, he's keeping himself well hidden this time. And I mean as in learning from his past mistakes."

"_If that's even possible. Gauron, or at least the one we shot and Sousuke had detonated, didn't seem to be capable of learning at all. This one can't be that different."_ Ron's insult toward the homicidal terrorist and his clones causes everyone on both sides to crack up laughing again.

Kaname then calms her laughter down to light giggles before saying, "Oh, Mei would love to meet you, Ron. As would her husband, Tony. If anyone needs to laugh a lot, it'd be her. After she gives birth, that is."

"_You got it, Kaname."_ Looking at Norman, Ron then asks, _"So, what say you, Norman? Ready to come home?"_

"Nah, as I think I've already found my home, Ron. How about you, Jane?"

"Yes, I have. But, Ron, please tell Felix and Tara that I plan on coming in for a visit sometime in the future, with Norma and Norman in tow."

"_You got it, Jane. F-Dawg and T-Bird would be glad to see you guys again. By the way, Logan's appeal was rejected as he'd been judged a habitual offender. He then assaulted a Bailiff as the man started escorting him out of the Courtroom. So you don't have to worry about him going after Felix, Tara or their children again."_

"Oh, thank God. Thanks for the good news, Ron. If you and the others were here right now, I'd hug you tightly. All of you."

"_Well, we'll just have to wait until you, Norma and Norman are back on US soil for a visit."_ Jane can't help but break into soft giggles while Ron grins goofily. _"But that'd be good too if we were there right now. Say, isn't Indonesia on the way to Japan?"_

"It is, Ron. Why do you ask?" Ron's playful smirk has Norman rolling his eyes in amused exasperation. "Never mind. I don't think I want to know. If I did, I'd probably want to join in." With that, communication ends and Norman grins sadly. "No probably about it. I'd want to get in on the fun as well."

"Huh?" Sakura's query has the others grinning knowingly until she says, "The only thing I know of going on in Indonesia is the relief work going on from that hurricane and the… Oh Hell yeah! That would be fun. A lot of fun. Seeing those ruler schmucks wind up with disgrace in their eyes as the people they rule get valuable supplies they need for survival."

The others can only grin meanly and nod in agreement with Sakura. Even Trailblazer is flashing his headlights in agreement as he speaks.

"**I wish I could see that happen. But, what method would they use, Mr Tuttle?"**

"Well, I wouldn't rule out an air drop from Sky Base, Trailblazer. Of course, on ground door to door deliveries by Sand and Hard Hawk would be more personal. War Bird could provide air cover should Sky Base encounter hostile flyers."

"**Then they need someone to cover them on the ground, Mr Tuttle."**

"I agree, as Mithril has no ground assets in Indonesia. Why that is, I don't know."

"Shall we go, then?"

"No, Sakura. No need. After all, Hard Hawk and Sand Hawk are armed and capable of handling themselves. With War Bird flying cover overhead, they'll get through safely." In his mind, Norman thinks, 'I hope.'

"Then all we can do is wait and watch the news, then."

"Yep. That's all we can do, Sakura."

"I can hardly wait to meet them. But, if that's how they're going to do it, how are they going to avoid the publicity?"

"Publicity?"

"Yeah. You know, newspapers, television crews, swarming the vehicles upon arrival. That kinda thing."

"I'm sure Ron has an idea or two as to being sneaky enough to get himself and the others into Japan without much fanfare. I may not understand his plans or ideas at times, but they're usually pretty good."

"How can you not understand them?"

Norman chuckles at Sakura's question and replies, "Because half the time, they're either half-baked or still cold in the oven."

"So, he improvises as he goes along. I'm guessing the others do the same as well."

"Affirmative." The others turn to Sousuke as he goes on. "Much like combat, life's a fluid situation and Murphy's Law is in constant effect. Relief work is much the same way. Remember that well, Sakura."

"I will, Sousuke."

Author's Notes: This is an expanded version, somewhat. I kinda noticed small squares where the pages break on my computer here, so I had to go back in and go over with another comb-through. Hope you enjoyed it, SkyHighFan.


	2. Chapter 2

Special Delivery

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Thunderbirds, Transformers or Full Metal Panic. Wish I did, though.

Author's Note: This story ties in at the tail end of 'S.A.C.U.' What do former heroes do when they see suffering on the news? They do something about it. Along with come across a sitch involving the Thunderbirds and a new foe. Also, they'll meet a new friend in a kick-ass cool truck. Twenty points if you can guess the series it's from.

"Okay, Sand Hawk looks good to roll if we need it to. Bonnie, how's War Bird looking?" On the Kimmunicator's screen, Bonnie Rockwaller softly smirks at her former rival, Kim Possible-Stoppable.

"_Spankin', K. War Bird's ready to fly. Hirotaka, how's Sky Base looking?"_

"_Everything is okey-day, Bonnie. My tongue is fat. My tongue is fat."_

"_Alright, 'Jar-Jar'. I already know about your tongue. And I want some more. Later, K. Gotta go make out with my husband now."_

"Have fun."

As the screen winks off, Kim can only sigh and chuckle as she watches her husband and Lieutenant Stuart Argyle go over Rolling Base while Jessica Mach goes over Hard Hawk. Curious about something, she then goes over to her beloved, not knowing Stuart's bringing up the same thing she's thinking.

"Ron, when we get done with what we're doing, just how are we going to manage to avoid the greckin' press? I mean, they're going to be crawling all over us when we touch down on the greckin' tarmac in Tokyo."

"Just leave that to me, Stuart. I have a plan." Ron Stoppable can't help but grin as he turns around in time to see his beloved wife. "Yo, Kimbo."

"Ron, what's this hare-brained scheme of yours?"

"What hare-brained scheme? This plan is fool-proof."

"Ron, half the time, in the past, your plans were usually half-baked, not even warmed up yet or nuked in the oven."

"Oh, that was in the past, Kimbo. This idea is properly fully baked and delicious. Trust me." The silly grin from Ron is all Kim needs as she starts giggling.

"Of that, I'll hold my judgment on until I see what you've got in mind. Jessica, how's Hard Hawk looking?"

"The cannons look like they're FMC, Kim. The missile launchers are the same way. Considering they haven't been used very much, of course. Why did Norman think it was a good idea to have something I couldn't even find a use for in the first place?"

"It's a 'just in case' thing, Jessica. He just wanted to cover every possible scenario we could come across with our vehicles. You're no different than that."

"Then why didn't he mount missiles on Sand Hawk?"

"Where would he put them? The chassis is large and strong enough to support the twin cannons. Along with the armor."

"But, why not the mini-missiles Street Hawk has?"

"Jessica, I don't even know how he got missiles that small. Even more, I think Mithril bought up all the remaining minis, aside from the rescue pontoons, bought by the Coast Guard, and put them with Roadwolf. It's probably just as well. The missiles from Street Hawk would probably have been overkill for any hostiles we could come across."

"Hostiles? What do you mean by hostiles, Ron?"

"I'm sure you heard of a group called _Abu Sayyaf_, haven't you?"

"Yeah. They're an ally of Al-Qaida that work in the Philippines. Which borders with… oh damn." Her eyes wide, she asks, "You actually think we're going to come across those loonies?"

"It's a possibility. Together, we're going to traverse hostile terrain. Climb the highest mountain in that area to get our precious cargo delivered. If we have to, we'll fight our way through swarms of bloodthirsty homicidal maniacs armed with rifles and machetes. And if we're real lucky, I mean really lucky, we'll fight our way through two-thousand highly poisonous snakes."

"Two thousand highly poisonous snakes? There are thousands of snakes over there?"

"There's gotta be if you look hard enough, Jessica."

'He's mad.' Stuart then asks, "Can't we do this any easier way? One that doesn't involve going through all that?"

"Well, yeah, but then where's the entertainment value?"

"Entertainment value? How is that entertainment, Ron?"

"You know those old credit card commercials, Kim?" At her nod, he goes on.

"Here's the way I see it. 'Doing the decent thing; great. Delivering food and supplies to those that need it; heartwarming. Making the _junta_ lose face in the eyes of the world; priceless.' It doesn't get any clearer than that and it doesn't get much better than that."

'He's nuts.' Stuart's musing is cut short as Ron closes the back door on Rolling Base, a grin on his face.

"Okay. Rolling Base is ready to roll. All we need are the food and med-sups to distribute."

"Spankin'. Bonnie and Hirotaka reported that War Bird and Sky Base are ready for transport."

"Great. I just hope Bonnie's up to flying an attack helicopter in her current condition."

"Ron, she's a month pregnant. Not dying."

"I know. I just don't want anything to go wrong while we fly." Checking his watch, he adds, "We better get going."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Okay, KP. Come on, Stuart." Stuart gives Jessica a nervous smile and gets a giggle in return. "You two can moon at each other later, but we're running behind."

As the four get into Rolling Base, Jessica nervously fingers the engagement ring on her ring finger, fervently hoping it was not a dream. Softly sighing in relief upon finding the simple diamond ring, she then smiles as the van leaves the 'Ferret Hole'. Turning toward Kim, she sees the lithe redhead smiling.

"Kim, can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure, Jessica."

"Did you ever finger your engagement ring after Ron proposed to you? Hoping it wasn't a dream at all, I mean."

"Oh yeah. Even after we got married, I still fingered my ring, hoping I wasn't dreaming. I still do so every now and then, just to be sure."

"Did Ron ever notice it?"

"No. Usually because I'd do it out of his view because I didn't want him to think I was having second thoughts. About him or our future together." Giving Jessica a soft smirk, she asks, "You're fingering your ring, I take it?"

"Yeah. I mean, I wasn't even expecting it."

"So how'd he propose? Tell all."

"How about during the drive to the field?"

"Sure. While we drive, you can so spill. Or, do you want to wait until we get there so you can tell Bonnie in War Bird?"

"I think I'll wait. You and Bonnie have both been the only ones I can talk 'girl talk' with. Apart with Tara, of course. Thinking of, shouldn't we get Felix and Tara in on this? I mean, I know they weren't part of Team Hawk, with them being Thunderbirds, but surely they'd jump at the chance to help in a disaster zone."

"Thunderbird 2 is already on the way there, with Thunderbird 1 providing escort. They'll take one side of the nation while we take the other. As for Felix and Tara, they're spending quality time with their kids."

"I see. What about the _junta_? They won't be too happy with us doing a humanitarian drop."

"If the morons in the _junta_ have a problem with it, they can take it up with the UN Security Council. In all likelihood, they'll be rebuked for their inaction after the disaster."

"They'll be angry about getting egg in their face, Kim."

"So who gives a shit? I will not stand by and let innocent people suffer just because their country's leaders say everything is well in hand. From what Ron and I can see, everything is so not in hand. Isn't that right, Ron?"

"That is correct, Kimbo."

Snorting incredulously, Kim then adds, "If my suspicions are right, then our action is more than justified. Ron's suspicious of the whole thing as well."

"Suspicious of what, Kim? The _junta_ governing Indonesia?" At that question, Ron jumps in.

"Yeah. Why else would the world be shown images of people suffering when the _junta_ says that 'Everything's okay. We don't need your assistance'. That, to me, just screams 'bad road'. Miles of it."

Jessica considers it before gasping. "That's why you brought up those bastards in '_AS'_. You thought they may have gotten a foothold in a government position."

Kim nods and replies, "Yeah. He does. And quite frankly, I fear he's right." The two femmes are silent the rest of the way as they ponder what had been said.

Five minutes later, as Rolling Base drives along Middleton's streets, Ron spies Stuart looking longingly out the passenger side window.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ron. Just still in disbelief I'm engaged to a beautiful young woman."

"Believe me, I know how that feels. After I proposed to Kim, I felt like I was dreaming even though I was still wide awake. When we found out we were going to be parents, the 'dream' got even better."

"Yeah. I've seen how you and Kim dote over your kids." Stuart gives a nervous chuckle before going on. "I don't even know what kind of Father I'd make."

"Only way to find out for sure is to try it. Start off small. Kitten, puppy or a naked mole rat." The mention of the final part gets Rufus to pop out and wave at Stuart. "Do well enough and you may find yourself confident enough to make a child with Jessica, my _amigo_."

"Yeah. Just wish my Dad and her Dad were still around. My Dad to stand with me and her Dad to give her away at the wedding. If they met, I'm sure they'd have gotten along great."

"Well, you could always do what Hirotaka when he got married to Bonnie. Ask Mr Dr P if he'd do the honor. Or rather, she could ask him for you."

"I guess I could. Yeah. Now if only I could get the guts together to call my Mom to let her know what's going on."

"You mean she doesn't know yet?"

"Yeah. We haven't been in steady contact for so long, it's not even funny. Then again, it is her fault that Dad died. If he hadn't been distracted by being distraught over her leaving us, he'd still be alive."

"Stuart, you've got a hurt that needs to be healed. The only way to do that is to face it. Stop running away from it all, man." At that point, they reach their destination, a long-forgotten airport. A 'THD' marked Sky Base waiting for them. With War Bird's rotors turning. "Now that we're here, we can head to the warehouse."

"Groovy." As Rolling Base rolls up into Sky Base, Stuart notices the amount of space they have available and whistles. "I guess it's a good thing you left Sand and Hard Hawk behind. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to carry the load we're about to pick up."

"A very good thing, Lieutenant Argyle." Felix Renton's voice surprises Ron as he turns around and sees his friend.

"Felix, what are you doing here? I thought you and Tara were going to be spending time with your kids."

"Tara's Mom decided she'd babysit the kids while Tara and I went to see Bonnie and Hirotaka. But, when we got there, we saw them leaving their home and followed them to the clearing. From there, Bonnie and Hirotaka gave us a choice. Come along or get our memories erased. I've seen what those blanker rounds do and I do not relish the idea of my head feeling like it's splitting like a cord of firewood."

"Okay. How about Tara?"

"She's with Bonnie in War Bird."

Hirotaka's voice then cuts through the tedium as he says, "Sky Base is ready for the mission of mercy, Ron-san."

"Excellent." Crossing to the communication console, Ron picks up the headset and says, "Okay, Bon-Bon, Tara, we'll fly to the warehouse and get loaded up. In the meantime, you go on ahead and head west. We'll meet up at the outer marker for LA."

"_Copy. But I'd feel a lot better if I were there with you all."_

"As would I. Problem is however, is that if people see you flying alongside us, they'll piece it together."

"_Yeah. Even though this is a one-time gig for us. War Bird out."_ Tara's giggles in the background cause Ron to roll his eyes.

"Sky Base out." As War Bird lifts off of the ground, Ron turns to Hirotaka and says, "Let's get going."

"Hai." In under two minutes, Sky Base is in the air. Three minutes later, they arrive at the loading point. Along with see an unusual sight. Ron examines it intently before giving his findings.

"Huh. Must be a custom job. Never seen a rig like that before. The top portion of the front of cab looks like a cockpit for an Aerospatiale Gazelle helicopter. With something like rocket boosters on the sides while the bottom half looks like it was pieced together from spare parts. Good colors for it, though. Solid black with grey bottom. Hmm, lettering on it says 'MACK'. Nice one, too."

"Yeah. I'd like a rig like that, too." Felix's statement gets a nod from Ron, along with a slight glare. One that says, 'We're so talking about this later.'

"Yep. Ron, while you and the others get Sky Base loaded, I'll see if I can get hold of my Mom."

"Okay, Stuart. I just hope you can get through without any difficulties."

"Same here." With that, Stuart heads to the communications console while Hirotaka lands Sky Base in front of the loading dock, opening it's rear door in the process. Right beside the unusual-looking rig they'd seen upon arrival.

Before stepping onto the dock, Ron grins and gives the dock workers a nod. "I'm Ron Stoppable, sponsoring a pickup by 'THD' for the food and medical supplies sponsored by 'Chez Ron' for the people of Indonesia."

"Okay. The Thunderbirds already picked up their part, all of which were Medical. Gotta tell you, though, you're still getting a big load to transport. I just hope the aircraft you're with can handle it."

"How big a load are we talking?" Ron gets a wave for him to go up. When he does, he gets a look. Five palettes, six feet high and four feet across. "Holy shit. Looks like 'Chez Ron' paid for at least two planeloads." Smirking lightly, he adds, "Good thing we've got room."

"Looks like you're going to be loading heavy, pal."

The voice from behind gets Ron's attention as he turns around. Upon doing so, he sees a Caucasian man with short cut brown hair and wearing a black leather jacket with black leather pants. Along with a holster carrying a massive firearm on his right thigh.

"Name's Highway."

"Ron Stoppable. Yeah, we're loading heavy, but we've seen worse before."

"You got that right. Jack, my load about ready?"

"Yeah it is, Highway."

"Great. If I'm lucky enough, I should have enough time to help Ronnie here load up. So you may want to get moving so we can be done quicker. Besides, the Marshals Office has nothing pending for me right now."

"Oh, you're a big rig driving Marshal? Badical." The man calling himself 'Highway' gives Ron a wry smirk as he goes on. "Are you with that cool-looking black rig out there?"

"Yep. That it is. I am. All in that order."

"Badical. Though I gotta admit, I've never seen a rig quite like that before."

"Well, it's a custom rig. I mainly prowl the badlands, taking the law to the lawless. On occasion, however, I do deliver or transport loads when work is slow."

"Coolio." Examining the holstered weapon intently, he asks, "What kind of firearm is that, Highway?"

"Semi-auto 12-gauge shotgun, thigh-sized."

"Nice. Thanks again for the help."

"Thank me when we're done." 'Highway' gives the young man a soft chuckle as they head toward a pair of forklifts, intent on starting the loading.

"Jack, let's get the rig and plane loaded so we all can get underway."

"You got it, Highway. Bobby, Bruce, get on the ball! Mr. Stoppable's already ahead of you and he's just starting!"

As Bruce and Bobby get started to keep pace with Ron, if not exceed him, Jack turns around and sees 'Highway' grinning as he moves the forklift around.

"What's so amusing, Highway?"

"Ron Stoppable? Of the former Team Possible? Interesting."

"Yeah, they'd been happily living in obscurity since getting married after Ron got hurt. No one really knows what happened to the team that came up after them or who they were, but they can pretty much agree. Team Hawk sure had the _cajones_ to do what they had to in order to stop any plot they came across. Be it everyday thugs or organized groups like the Sho-Da-Kah. Pity they were decommissioned by the Federal Government."

"I see." As 'Highway' watches Ron operate the forklift with some skill, he thinks, 'Are they really gone, Jack? Or are they simply lying low after being decommissioned because of the Sho-Da-Kah?'

Meanwhile, Stuart is having a very tense conversation with his Mother. Whom he hadn't even called in years.

"Mom, I told you why I haven't called." The voice of Grace Argyle is soft, yet strong enough to make him wince.

"_You still could have at least sent a post card on a weekly basis. Something to at least let me know you're alright. Your Father, God rest his soul, did that much on his deployments."_

"Don't bring Dad into this, Mom. Lest we forget, you leaving us was the reason why Dad died."

"_Stuart, if I hadn't left, I'd have been miserable from your Father being miserable. I married a jet warrior, not a jet teacher. He'd have been miserable teaching young snot-noses like you how to fly."_

"You don't know that for sure, Mom." Sighing in exasperation, he goes on. "In any case, the reason why I'm calling is because I'm getting married." Next thing he knows, Grace's excited shriek cause him to move the headset away from his ear. 'Ouch.'

"_MARRIED? WHO'S THE LUCKY GIRL? WHEN ARE THE GRANDCHILDREN COMING?"_

"Mom, jeez, calm down, will you? We just got engaged last night after a romantic date. You'd probably like her. She's learning to be a school teacher. Her name's Jessica. As for grandchildren, we'll torpedo that ship when we get to it."

An hour and a half later, 'Highway's rig is loaded and Sky Base is readying for take-off with it's load. Luckily enough, 'Highway's experience with loads allowed the team to make the most out of their loading space.

Especially with Rolling Base being at the bottom of the loading bay with their cargo in front and above the van. As they take off, they see 'Highway's rig following. As he drives, 'Highway' gives a light grin, saying, "Good luck to you all and I hope to come across you guys again."

In an introspective manner, he adds, "It's too bad I can't go over there with them. Yeah, sure, Tania would be ticked at me for going out of my jurisdiction, but it'd be worth seeing the Indonesians wearing happy faces. Maybe she'd let me slide once." After pondering it, he sighs and says, "Nah. She wouldn't go for it. Besides, where am I going to find a plane to haul 'Stealth' around at anyway? Not even D.C. Montana has the resources for international transport. Jetto, perhaps. But not D.C."

Five hours later, after meeting at LA's outer marker, War Bird and Sky Base are flying side by side. As they were exiting U.S. airspace, they saw a U.S.C.G. Sea Knight helicopter with a white face on the top of the cockpit. A white face comprised of squares. The helo just let them fly by without questioning them. But they can't help but feel as if it's observing them intently. Even as they flew by.

They are still on course for Indonesia and when they arrive three hours later, they see two familiar forms. All of them grin gleefully upon seeing Thunderbirds 1 and 2 flying over the country. However, their grins quickly fade upon seeing a grey Osprey firing at them both.

"Why is an American aircraft shooting at them?"

"No idea, Kim. But they need fire support and they need it now. Bonnie, Strike Package 'Charlie'. Be careful, the zone is hot."

"_You got it, Ron. Thunderbirds 1 and 2, this is War Bird. Dangerous close fire is about to commence. You may want to back away until I get the area calmed down. Flying in hot with twenty mike-mikes."_

"_FAB, War Bird. Thunderbirds 1 and 2 exiting fire zone."_

"_Roger that."_ As War Bird opens fire on the rogue Osprey, Ron opens communication to their friends.

"Thunderbird 2, what in the devil's going on?" The voice of Jeff Tracy comes back just as War Bird opens fire on the Osprey.

"_Soon as we started dropping supplies, the Osprey came up and just opened fire on both of us. No communication of any kind whatsoever."_

"Well, no need to worry anymore. Fire support's here even if you didn't need it."

"_I'm glad to have it, even if it wasn't needed. I'm just happy the butthead didn't bring out SAMs to bring us down."_

"Same here. Subject change. Any idea as to when the Hood's trial is?"

"_It already happened. Mullion and the Hood were both convicted and sentenced to life imprisonment. Three consecutive terms each."_ The voice has a chuckle as it adds, _"Of course, Mullion has a nickname. Courtesy of that concussion grenade that Lieutenant Sagara dropped down his pants, of course."_

Tara's voice comes back curious as Bonnie is in the course of firing on the Osprey. _"What is it, Thunderbird 2?"_

"_No Nuts." _Jeff Tracy's voice has a hint of amusement within as he says, _"Even more, the fact he had advanced testicular cancer didn't make it any less hurtful to him. Next time you see Lieutenant Sagara, please tell him Mullion's nickname."_

"Copy that, Thunderbird 2. Will do so." Within two minutes, War Bird's skilled targeting and firing gets the zone calmed down as the Osprey flies off. "Badical shooting, War Bird."

"_Thanks, Sky Base. But I don't think we've seen the last of that loser. Tara and I'll keep watch on the perimeter."_

"Okay. While the fire's stopped, let's get these supplies dropped off, Thunderbirds."

"_FAB, Ron. Thunderbird 2 resuming drop."_

"Roger that. Sky Base beginning drop." Directing his attention to Hirotaka and Stuart, he says, "Let's tilt this bad boy's nose up so we can drop off the food and get the Hell out of dodge."

"Roger that." Hirotaka grins at Stuart and says, "Front nose thrusters, angle to 4-5 degrees."

"Roger that. Front nose thrusters, angle to 4-5 degrees."

As they do so, a voice comes over their speakers. _"Attention Thunderbirds and retired Team Hawk. This is the _junta_ of Indonesia. You are instructed to cease and desist in your off-loading."_

Grinning sharply, Ron retorts, "THD-1 here. Bite me, asshole. We're dropping these supplies whether you bozos like it or not. Even more, we're not who you think we are. Our plane just happens to look like Sky Base. It's just marked differently."

"_So you say. Regardless, the people of Indonesia have no need for your pity. Stop what you're doing at once, retired Team Hawk."_ Ron can only shake his head in exasperation as he sees Kim signaling for him to kill comms. Upon doing so, she gently strokes his cheek.

"Ron, he's persistent."

"So are we, Kim." Returning his attention to the panel, he then brings the comms back up and says, "I don't take orders from lame-brain terrorist sympathizers. The drop is almost complete anyway."

"_How dare you! We have no sympathy for terrorists."_

"So you say, butt-face."

As the gathered aircraft gently drop supplies to the ground, Bonnie and Tara both keep a watchful eye. Tara on the horizon ahead of them and Bonnie her radar. Bonnie's combat-honed senses start screaming at her and she ducks the helicopter in time to avoid a blast of fire from the Osprey that flew in above her.

"Son of a bitch has got some kind of stealth!" Opening fire with the cannons, she yells out, "You want some, come get some, you loser!"

As sparks fly from the Osprey's fuselage, she grins as she concentrates her firepower on the spot where the fuel tanks would be. The grin, however, quickly fades as she finds herself disappointed the Osprey's not in flames.

"Whoever that thing belongs to must know a thing or two about armor. Because I'm firing a mix of Armor-Piercing and High-Explosive rounds and having no effect." Getting a look at the Osprey as it turns about, Tara makes an addition.

"Aside from making a dent on his ass, that is."

Suddenly, War Bird is rocked by an explosive impact. The rogue Osprey had maneuvered around to her back end rapidly and sent a volley her way.

"Ah! I'm hit! I'm hit!" Next thing she knows, alarms start blaring as the helo goes spiraling and the twin turbines start failing. "Mayday, mayday! This is War Bird! Just took a bad hit on the rear rotor! Losing RPMs and control!"

"_War Bird, can you auto-rotate down onto the ground? Or at least onto Sky Base's back?"_

"Yeah, I think so on the latter." Another blast rocks the helo, causing her to shriek. "But if this loser keeps it up, We're so a pair of dead ducks!" Next thing she knows, another voice comes up on her comms.

"**Hang tight, War Bird! I'll handle this Decepti-creep. If you can, get onto your main transport's back while I handle it."**

"War Bird, roger." Bonnie then blinks furiously as she sees a red A-10 Thunderbolt. With a white face comprised of squares on it's nose. A face resembling that on the U.S.C.G. helo on their way out.

'It may be an ugly as hell color, but right now it's the most beautiful sight in my eyes.' As the A-10 opens fire on the Osprey, Bonnie lowers her landing gear as she maneuvers the stricken helicopter. Just as Sky Base makes it's way to her. Both hoping she'd make it before the engine gives out.

Just as they make contact, the Osprey turns tail and runs, the A-10 staying behind in case it comes back for more. When Bonnie feels and hears the emergency brackets on Sky Base latch onto her landing gear, she shudders in relief and lets out a stifled sob as she cuts the twin Lycoming turbines.

'Tara and I so came insanely close to buying the farm!'

"_Bonnie, you and Tara okay?"_ The voice of her husband is welcome to her ears as she lets out a faint smile.

"I am, Hirotaka. Just a little shaken at how close you and Felix came to losing us. Along with the kids coming close to losing their Mother and new sibling."

"_As am I, my wife."_

Directing his attention to the A-10, Hirotaka says, "Sky Base to unknown A-10, thanks for the assist."

"**You're quite welcome. Evac told me about two aircraft exiting U.S. airspace and suggested I tag along, just in case."**

Bonnie smiles lightly before asking, "Evac, huh? What's your call-sign, A-10 pilot?"

"**Powerglide."**

'Powerglide, huh? Unusual, but fitting in a way. After all, this is an unusual world.' Bonnie quickly nods before saying, "Thanks, Powerglide. Give Evac our thanks as well, please. Sky Base, we better set down somewhere so I can make repairs."

"_Sure. How does Merida Island sound?"_

"Mithril's West Pacific Ocean Fleet Base? Sure. But…" Bonnie's voice trails off before she realizes where Ron's heading with it. "Merida Island is your idea to avoid the press, Ron?"

"_Yep. Like I said, properly fully baked and delicious."_ Bonnie and Tara can't help but wrack their bodies in mirth-filled laughter to distract themselves from their near-brush with death. As their bodies wrack, they hear Ron asking, _"So, Powerglide, what'd you mean by 'Decepti-creep', anyway?"_

"**That was a Decepticon named Incinerator. One of the most despicable spawn to come from the Pits of Cybertron."**

Bonnie's laughter tapers off from the last word and she finds herself perplexed. "Cybertron, huh? Don't think I've ever heard of that place."

"**No, you wouldn't have, War Bird. As Cybertron is far away from this planet. And long dead."**

Tara's eyes bulge out before she asks, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean to tell us that 'Incinerator' guy is from another planet?"

"**In your terms, 'In a nutshell'. He is."**

Curious, Bonnie asks, "How do you know about that?"

"**I'm from the same planet."** Powerglide's reply causes Bonnie and Tara's jaws to drop before he goes on. **"I'm an Autobot, an opponent to the Decepticons."** Powerglide then lightly chuckles as he goes on. **"I guess you could say it's been like that for a very long time."** Before Bonnie can ask, Ron's voice cuts in. With the same question that was on her mind.

"_Just how long is very long, Powerglide?"_

"**Longer than the Human Race has been around, Sky Base. Far, far longer."**

Bonnie can only nod emphatically before asking, "Do you think that loser will be back?"

"**Incinerator? No doubt he will return. I landed a few good shots, but he's a quick healer. But you showed true grit in sustaining your fire on his Energon stores. Had you kept it up, you'd have made a hole in there."**

"Yeah. And I'd probably have run out of ammo before then. Ron, when we get back home, remind me to call Mr Miles. I want to see if MBS-coated rounds can penetrate the hides of these Decepti-losers."

"_Bonnie, us using the air vehicles to do this was a one-time gig, remember?"_

"I so don't care, Ron. I so want that loser Incinerator's head on my wall as a fuckin' trophy. If I have to go renegade, I'll get it."

"_Yeah, you would."_ Ron's voice has a light lilt of laughter as he goes on. _"I can see it now. Incinerator's head on your wall, his mouth wide open in abject horror."_

"Yeah. It'd be so beautiful. So, shall we head to Merida Island so we can begin repairs on War Bird and carry out your 'delicious' plan?" In her mind, she thinks, 'I so can't believe I actually said that!'

"_Yeah. Thunderbirds 1 and 2, how flight-capable are you?"_

"_We're okay. Minor damage to our thrusters, but we can make it back home for Brains and Sandy to look at. Powerglide, Team Hawk, thanks for the assist."_

"**No sweat, Thunderbirds 1 and 2. Team Hawk, do you require an escort to your destination?"**

"I don't see why not, other than not seeing how you can if you don't know where it is."

"**I wouldn't be so sure of that, War Bird. One of my fellow Autobots was there some time back with SECDEF Keller. He relayed the coordinates to our leader for the purpose of having friendly relations with Mithril."**

"_Oh? Who was it?"_

"**His name's Skylift."**

'Another odd name. Oh well. Whatever works, I suppose.'

At that, the two aircraft, stricken helicopter on the roof of one, make their way toward Merida Island. Two hundred miles away. Given the air resistance due to Sky Base's unexpected cargo, Sky Base had to reduce speed. With Powerglide reducing speed as well, intent on protecting both air vehicles in case Incinerator returns. Fortunately, the flight there proceeds without incident.

Upon seeing Merida Island, Stuart switches Sky Base's comms to Merida's frequency and says, "Merida Control, this is Lieutenant Stuart Argyle on Sky Base. I'm declaring an emergency. Requesting clearance to land."

"_Welcome back to Merida Island, Lieutenant Argyle. What's your emergency?"_

"War Bird's on my back. Tail rotor's shot."

"_War Bird's on your back? Are we talking figuratively or literally?"_

"Literally."

"_Copy that. Sky Base, be advised, you have an A-10 flying alongside you."_

"It's cool. He's a friendly. An Autobot named Powerglide."

"_Roger that. Powerglide is to land first, with you behind. Upon landing, stop before reaching the hangar so we can get War Bird off your back. Crane's moving out of the hangar now to hoist War Bird off."_

"Roger that, Merida Control." Switching back, Stuart says, "Powerglide, you're cleared to land."

"**Copy that, Sky Base. See you on the ground."** Once Powerglide's landed three minutes later, he says, **"Sky Base, come on down. The crane's ready and waiting."**

"You got it, Powerglide." Stuart then turns to Hirotaka and Felix before and saying, "Let's land so we can get your wives out of that bird."

"Hai. I just want to hold her in my arms when we land."

"Yeah."

Three minutes later, Sky Base is on the ground and the crane is moving to remove War Bird from it's position. A pair of Mithril mechanics, load-lifting straps on their shoulders, then scurry up a mobile staircase as it's moved to Sky Base's side. Upon getting to War Bird, they pause to check on Bonnie and Tara to ensure they're alright before each taking a side on the helo.

Just as the hook comes down from the crane to just above the helo, they toss one end of their strap to the opposite end. With the mechanic on the opposite side handling the end that arrives at their side. Linking the ends together on their respective straps, they then move so the rear doors can come down.

Bonnie lowers the rear doors on both sides and the mechanics snap the steps into place before positioning themselves. As Bonnie toggles the switches for them, the doors come up, lifting up the mechanics as they hold steadily onto their ends. Upon reaching eye level, they move their ends toward each other while another mechanic stands at a safe distance, guiding the crane's hook down.

Upon the hook's arrival, they quickly put the strap-ends into the hook. They then signal the crane to pick up the slack on the straps while ensuring they stay in place. When the straps are fully taut, they're lowered on the door before signaling it's okay to lift War Bird off Sky Base's back. The emergency clamps then deactivate from around the landing gear.

Within two minutes, War Bird's on the ground and Bonnie and Tara exit the helo, no less shaken from before. As they're embraced by their friends and husbands, the crew uses an aircraft tractor to move the stricken helicopter into the hangar, Sky Base right behind it.

"Oh, Bonnie."

"Hirotaka." With that, Bonnie latches her lips onto Hirotaka's before sobbing in relief. "That was so a close shave." Felix and Tara don't say a thing. For their embrace and kiss are enough for them to express their mutual relief.

"It was indeed, Ms Rockwaller. For you and Mrs Renton both." At the voice, the group turns in time to see Lieutenant Sachs, the maintenance chief for Mithril. "If you'd gone any further with that kind of damage, you wonderful ladies wouldn't be able to snog with your husbands. Or do anything period."

Tentatively, Tara asks, "How bad is it, Lt?"

"Come take a look and see for yourselves." At that, the group follows the chief, but he doesn't say anything until they get to the work area. They all can't help but gulp upon seeing the damage. "Whatever it was that nailed you damaged your tail rotor, Ms Rockwaller. To the point it'd have to be replaced."

"Do you have the parts needed for it?"

"Not here. But I can get them, no sweat. It'll take a day to get them, even less to get them on there."

Before Bonnie can say anything, another voice comes in. "Make it so, chief."

"Aye, Madam Captain." As Sachs ambles away, Teletha Testarossa gives Bonnie and Tara a soft smile before saying, "It's good to see you both alive, Bonnie and Tara."

"Good to be alive, Tessa. Just one thing I wanna know."

"Yes?" Tara jumps in and takes it from there.

"Just how long have you known about these Autobots and Decepticons?"

"The week before last. I take it you heard about the fatal ambush of a Military unit in Afghanistan."

"Pounder Group, yeah." Kim nods before shuddering. "Whoever did it was brutal to say the least."

"An understatement, Kim. A very big one. In any case, it's a good thing you met an Autobot during the flight. Though I'm quite sure you could have done without coming across a Decepticon as well."

"Oh yeah." The simultaneous reply gets Tessa to giggle lightly and shake her head in amusement.

"In any case, I saw the satellite images of you guys and Thunderbirds 1 and 2 over Indonesia. Along with the attack by the Decepticon. I was about to dispatch jet fighters to that location, but it was over before I could even give the order."

"Yeah. You know what I really didn't like about that at all?"

"No, Bonnie. I don't."

"I didn't get to splash that loser bastard. I mean, my rounds had not much effect on him whatsoever." Huffing in irritation, she adds, "At most, I dented him when he should've gone up in smoke. I was even using the standard mix of AP and HE. If only we had more MBS rounds. They might have penetrated his ass and given him an enema."

"I can sympathize with you there, Bonnie. But for now, I should brief all of you in full regarding the situation concerning the Autobots and Decepticons."

"Yeah. That'd be badical, Tessa." With that, Tessa lays it all out. With Ron summing it all up nicely. "That tanks. We're caught up in the middle of an intergalactic grudge match and we're barely able to nail these Decepticons whenever they attack by using high-heat sabots or our standard party mix."

"Correct, Ron. But, Bonnie's idea has some merit." Turning her attention to Bonnie, she asks, "How strong were the rounds coated in MBS?"

"Strong enough to penetrate our suits and the Nordoc NATO armor on Sand Hawk. Along with a heavily-armored big rig coated with MBS. That rig was with the bad guys."

"Ah yes. Simone Prevera and Garthe Knight, the ones that went after Mr Altobelli in Los Angeles. Correct?"

"You got it, Tessa. I wish you could've seen Sandy kick that bitch's ass. From the way she was clobbering her, I'd be tempted to say she held deep contempt toward her for her remarks about Jesse Mach." Ron's words at the end get Jessica's attention, peaking her curiosity. Along with her ire.

"What did that Prevera bitch say about my Dad, Ron?"

"Just that had he still been alive when she got out of Prison, he wouldn't have been for much longer. Along with her being ecstatic that he had been killed." The next voice that speaks up is filled with so much venom, the group looks toward Bonnie, only for her to drop her jaw at who it is.

"If that bitch was still alive, I'd pilot the M6 I piloted against Melissa, grab Prevera in it's hands, and tear her apart slowly! And I mean slowly to the point she'd feel her bones and sinews coming apart! Quite frankly, Ms McCoy was far too lenient with Prevera! Ms McCoy shooting her with your Glock was far too quick, Ron!"

"Sorry about that, Tessa. But there was no way you could have gotten to us in time to tear that bitch apart with an M6. Although that would have been bon-diggity cool."

Tessa smiles at that and softly replies, "I know, Ron. It's just that I'm starting to have mood swings for no apparent reason." Shrugging, she adds, "It's probably just hunger. I haven't been able to get my nourishment lately."

"In that case then, permission to use your kitchen, Captain Testarossa?"

"Granted, Mr Stoppable." Tessa then blinks as a large dust trail comes up from the hallway's clean floor behind Ron's feet. "Okay. How'd he do that?"

"No idea at all, Tessa. I've known Ron ever since Pre-K and he keeps surprising me." Giggling, Kim adds, "Then again, it's really no surprise to me as to how well he pulls off his surprises."

"That makes absolutely no sense at all, Kim." Bonnie considers it before adding, "Then again, it does some kind of logic to it."

Jessica, Tara and Tessa both look at each other and shrug before lightly giggling. Just then, however, Tessa starts feeling slightly woozy and lightly tilts. Catching Kim and Bonnie's attention at the same time as Jessica and Tara's.

"You okay, Tessa?"

"Yes, I am, Bonnie. I'm still lightly walking on a cloud." Kim, Bonnie, Tara and Jessica look at each other and nod before turning to Hirotaka, Felix and Stuart.

"Guys, go see if Ron could use help in the kitchen. We gotta do a little 'girl talk' with Tessa."

"You got it, Jessica. Let's go, Hirotaka."

"Hai." As the guys walk away, Hirotaka gives Stuart a glance from the edge of his right eye and asks, "You know why they did that, right?"

"Yep. So the Captain can spill her guts on why she's floating on a cloud with the ladies. We guys would only ruin it with our presence."

Hirotaka gives Stuart a light smirk as he says, "You are ready for the world of marriage, Argyle-san. I only hope it's ready for you."

"Well, if it ain't, then it's 'SOL'. Big time." Hirotaka's laughter resounds through the hallway as the two reach the kitchen area. While Felix's snickers are barely audible.

Meanwhile, Kim, Bonnie, Jessica, Tara and Tessa are heading for Tessa's quarters on the base. When they get there, Tessa quietly waves them in before entering. Upon closing the door and locking it, she lightly giggles as she does a twirl.

"Somebody's in love and wants to get married." Bonnie's mirthful comment freezes Tessa in place before she giggles again.

"You're quite correct, Bonnie. I am and he's a wonderful guy that lives in Los Angeles."

"What does he do? Tell all, please and thank you."

"Well, Kim, he's an EMT with a SAR crew on the LAFD." Reaching into her blouse, she brings out a small picture and titters lightly. "His name's Daniel Simpson. He's sweet, cute and funny."

"Those are good qualities in a guy."

"Indeed, Tara. Of course, when Lieutenant Sagara took him and one of our newer members for the reconstituted Team Ruby out fishing, Daniel was uneasy."

Blinking, Jessica can't help asking, "Why would he be uneasy about fishing, Tessa? Fishing's quite peaceful and serene."

"Oh sure. At least until Lieutenant Sagara created a variation of the sport." Tessa then giggles fondly, adding, "Stemming from watching the 'Crocodile Dundee' movies, of course."

"Hmm, the only movie of that series I know of with a fishing scene was '2'. But, that was a…" Bonnie's eyes suddenly go wide in shock before she closes them and shakes her head in amused bemusement. "He used grenades, didn't he?"

"Yep. He sure did."

"Only Sousuke can come up with something that messed up. What kind did he use, Tessa?"

"Hmm, I believe he used low-yield concussion grenades, Kim. Of course, our newest Ruby member was wearing an ear-to-ear grin when Daniel and Lieutenant Sagara got back to the apartment complex."

"If he was grinning ear-to-ear, he or she must've been Military at one point."

"Mr Reynolds most certainly was, Jessica. In fact, our newest AS pilot on the SRT is his wife. As of the current time, they're expecting children."

"I'd like to meet them sometime." When Bonnie notices Tessa's mild blanche, she asks, "There's more, isn't there?" At Tessa's nod, she goes on. "It involves Gauron, doesn't it?"

"Only marginally. Our newest pilot was once an assassin raised with her younger twin sister by him after their home in China was destroyed by Amalgam." Giving a light shudder, she adds, "At the battle in the warehouse district in Tokyo, we learned that Gauron had intended to eliminate both of them. Had Leonard not killed the younger twin, we may have had a chance to salvage her with the right conditions."

"How do you mean, Tessa?"

"Love, Kim. She could've been salvaged by love from a nice guy. Like Mei Ling Reynolds, our newest pilot, was."

"Huh?" The unified question in itself prompts Tessa to explain the whole thing.

In the kitchen, Ron's busy whipping up a massive feast when he hears a familiar voice. "Hey, Ronnie!"

"Hey, Kurz. How's it going?"

"Not too shabby." Kurz Weber, Mithril's resident flirt and the best sniper within the ranks, smiles as he watches Ron cook. "Oh man. You have no idea what your cooking does to me."

"From the sound of your voice, I think I can get a pretty good idea." Kurz and Ron both share a chuckle just as Hirotaka, Felix and Stuart arrive. "Hey guys. Where are Tessa and the others?" Stuart, Felix and Hirotaka both look at each other and shrug before giving their reply in unison.

"Girl talk."

"Ah. In any case, the beef and shrimp broth is coming along. Just gotta get the corned beef out of the fridge here. That way, when the broth's done, I can soak the corned beef in there."

"Is it safe? Not doubting you or anything, it's just that I'm not entirely sure it's such a good idea. Besides, where'd you find the broth cubes at anyway. I know we have beef cubes and shrimp cubes. Unless…"

"You got it. I combined them together. Booyahahahaha!"

Kurz can't help but burst out laughing as he shakes his head. While Hirotaka, Felix and Stuart chuckle madly in mirth. Kurz then remembers something important. Just as Ron opens the kitchen's fridge.

"Ron, when you get a chance, please come to my quarters. You can bring Kim if you like."

"It's nothing perverted, is it?"

"Nope. But it is somewhat strange."

"Okay." Once Ron's gotten the corned beef out of the fridge, he checks the broth to ensure it's ready. Sure enough, it is. Gingerly putting the meat into the pot, he smirks and says, "And the rest is up to the man upstairs."

"What is, Ron?" At the sound of Melissa Mao's voice, Ron, Stuart, Felix and Hirotaka smile widely. "Weber, you better not be planning any orgies here on base."

"Nah, babe. Just shooting the breeze with Ron here."

"I see. Ron, is that the only thing this joker's been doing?"

"Yeah. Well, other than wanting Kim and I to meet him in his quarters later on. But he did say it's nothing perverted. Somewhat strange, though."

"I guess that's safe enough. I'm hungry, so I came for my canned crab." Taking a tentative sniff, she smiles before asking, "What are you cooking, Ron?"

"Corned beef with beef and shrimp flavoring. Tessa said she hadn't been eating well lately."

"Well, this is certainly going to change that. Are you sure you can't be here full time? It'd keep you guys active with the SRT. After all, if you can pilot Arm Slaves, then you definitely belong on full-duty."

"Much as we'd like that, Melissa, we can't. We have families at home, our own plans for our lives that were figured out after we were decommissioned. Sorry if that sounds haughty."

Melissa simply waves it off and says, "Nah, don't be. Ron, you and the others did so much good long before Mithril came into your lives."

"Yeah. But, you know what the funny thing is?"

"No, I don't."

"That offer is very tempting. After all, 'THD' is a legit business on paper. So, maybe we can do something under Mithril's parameters. Like a front company of sorts."

"Sounds good. But, who'd be running it though?"

"I'm thinking Stuart."

"Me?"

Snorting incredulously, Ron sarcastically retorts, "No, Stuart Little. Of course you, Stuart." Melissa and Kurz share a chuckle before Ron goes on. With Hirotaka and Felix both lightly snickering in the background.

"After all, you know more about Mithril's procedures than we do. You also know about us. Jessica's going to be a teacher, Bonnie and Hirotaka are going to be Highway Patrol. Felix and Tara are busy with the Thunderbirds. Kim's going to be a badical D.A. and I'm going to be a chef. What do you want to do with your life?"

"He's got a point, Lieutenant. The de Danaan's not going to be at sea all the time. Plus you're madly in love with Jessica. You propose to her yet?"

"Yeah. Last night, Sgt Weber."

"There you go. Plus, if you think of it this way, it can't really hurt you. Opportunities for lunchtime quickies." Stuart's blush tells Kurz all he needs to know. "See? He likes the idea."

"Weber!"

"Time to go! Later Ronnie!" Kurz' laughter as he runs away, with Melissa hot on his heels, cause the four guys remaining behind to sigh.

"Will he never learn it's not a good idea to put ideas like that into other people's heads." Shaking his head, Stuart adds, "Then again, it does sound good. Why don't we talk to Captain Testarossa about it when her food's done?"

"Sure. Thinking of, the soak should be just about done." Bringing up the kitchen's tongs, he puts the ends into the pot to lift out the corned beef. Taking a sniff, he grins and nods. "It's done."

The young blond then puts the food on a platter and a cover onto the platter. As he exits, he starts whistling happily.

Five minutes later, inside Tessa's quarters, Jessica's telling the others with her about when Stuart had proposed to her. Next thing they know, a knock is heard on the door.

"Yes?"

"Food delivery for Captain Testarossa."

Tessa happily chirps out, "Just a minute, Mr Stoppable." Getting up, she crosses to the door and opens it. Smiling at the sight of Ron standing there and grinning with a platter, she says, "Come in."

"Thank you. I hope you like this. Corned beef with beef and shrimp flavoring."

"Hmm, sounds wonderful. You're so lucky you grabbed him when you did, Kim."

"I know, Tessa. Of course, from what you told us about Daniel, you got pretty lucky too."

Tessa lightly giggles before getting a glimpse at Bonnie. "Is something wrong, Bonnie?"

"Are you sure it's such a wise choice having a former Amalgam hitter in your ranks, Tessa?"

"Yes, for two reasons. One, she and her deceased sister were actually against Amalgam. They were just under the ambitions of a psychotic moron that Mr Stoppable and Lieutenant Sagara know all too well."

"Yeah, I'm wondering what the heck that's all about, Tessa."

"How do you mean?"

"Gauron being cloned. I mean, that's sick and wrong to a level that's beyond sick and wrong."

"I agree completely. That's why, when the time comes, we're going after him and any other cloning chambers he may have."

"Okay. So just how do we find this loser psycho?"

"Intelligence is currently poring over the items that Lieutenant Sagara had found in the warehouse the day of the assault, Bonnie. So far, no solid leads."

"So, let me get this straight, until he comes out of whatever closet he's hid in, we're waiting to either get lucky or for another Khanka-level incident to happen."

"Pretty much, Jessica."

"Well, whenever the former may be, I'd like to help on that. I'm sure the others would as well." The resolute nods from everyone else present give Tessa her reply.

"Thanks, Kim. Now, let's see about that corned beef."

That night, Kim and Ron are heading toward the enlisted barracks, intent on seeing Kurz. When they get to the sniper's quarters, they knock on the door. When the door opens, they can see that Kurz has an ear-to-ear grin.

"Hey guys. You're just in time. Come on in." When they're inside, Kurz closes the door and goes on. "Some time after our last mission together in Metro, I went to my family's home in Berlin. I hadn't been there in so long, my old man didn't even recognize me. When he did, he was ecstatic. When I told him I met the Ron Stoppable from Team Possible, his eyes just bugged out."

"Does he know about Mithril? Or Kim and I being part of Team Hawk with Bonnie, Hirotaka and Jessica?"

"Nope. I told him I met you at a writer's conference. In any case, he told me to follow him to my Grandpa's study." Reaching into a pants pocket, he brings out a thin chain with a familiar item at the end. "This was among them."

"How did your Grandfather get hold of a 'Star of David' necklace, Kurz? For that matter, what does this have to do with me?"

"Very good questions, Ron. 1933, before 'Shithead' started the Holocaust, Gunther Weber, my Grandfather, was a writer living in Berlin. One day, he met a Polish writer named Hiram. Gramps had always believed in tolerance and being open-minded. Hiram was Jewish, but Gramps didn't really mind. To him, a person's a person. It didn't matter what the politicians in the Third Reich said. He didn't believe for one bit the Jews were at fault for Germany's defeat in WW1 or 'Shithead's belief of a 'Master Race'. He and Hiram hit it off and got along famously."

Pausing slightly, he goes on. "Hiram just happened to be in Berlin, writing articles regarding anti-Semitism and friendships even in such conditions. But he was pretty discouraged when there was an abundance of the former and scant amounts, if any, of the latter. You with me so far, Ron?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Great. Fast forward to '42. When 'Shithead' approved what was to be the 'Final Solution' for the Holocaust, Gramps got word of it and found himself ashamed to be German. So, he did what not much of anyone else had done. He told Hiram his life was in danger and that he intended to get him out of there. Hiram, much to his shock, disagreed to leave Berlin. At least without Gramps because he felt that if 'Shithead' had caught wind of a German helping a Jew flee, that German would be in a big mess of trouble."

Kurz then chuckles before he goes on. "Gramps was insistent on Hiram departing. So insistent, he knocked out Hiram and had him smuggled out of Germany before the 'Stupid Screwballs' or the death squads could come knocking around. Looking for Jews to either send to the death camps or shoot on the spot." Kurz can only shake in utter disgust at the thought of murdering innocents for no good reason.

"My Grandpa's first name was Hiram. He often spoke of a man named Gunther. Gunther had him snuck out of Germany and onto a ship. When he first arrived in the States, his last name was Stopaskivia, but they changed it to… holy shit. Your Grandpa knew my Grandpa?"

"Uh-huh. Some time after the 'Final Solution' started, Grandpa received mail from the States. From a man named Hiram Stoppable. At first, he was doubtful, but when he saw familiar writing, he was greatly relieved that Hiram made it safely. Hiram wrote that he was furious at first, but he quickly got over it. He thanked Gramps for getting him out of Germany and sent him the necklace as a memento of their friendship. In turn, they maintained their friendship until Hiram passed away after mentioning he had a grandson in his last letter."

"What happened then, Kurz?"

"Gramps was so inspired by what he did with Hiram, he decided to start an 'Underground Railroad' of sorts, Kim. So, keeping his cards close to his vest, he set about sneaking people out of Germany under the name of 'Germany's Moses'. Altogether, he was able to successfully save 2,000 people from a horrible fate. But, when 'Shithead' got wind of it, he put out a 'death demand' on 'Germany's Moses'. Needless to say, Gramps had quite a few close shaves until 'Shithead' offed himself with his daffy woman in their bunker."

"Kurz, question."

"Shoot, Kim."

"Who's 'Shithead' anyway?"

"Adolf Hitler. Who else? I mean, honestly."

"Okay. Why?"

"Are you kidding me? You ever see his portrait in the history books?" At Kim's nod, he goes on. "His hair doesn't even look like hair."

Kim curiously asks, "What does it look like, Kurz?"

"It looks like an elephant took a big-ass dump on his head and he was too damn stupid to get it off. That, or he liked the end result." Kim and Ron's laughter join Kurz' as they all imagine an elephant doing it's business onto Hitler's head. With Hitler liking the end result.

"I see. That's pretty funny, Kurz."

"Yeah. Shall we drink to our Grandfathers' friendship, Kurz?"

"You read my mind, Ronnie. You know, in a way, it's kinda funny."

"How so, Kurz?"

"In a way, I think we were meant to meet. One way or another. Or maybe it was just pure luck it happened." Kurz can only shrug as he brings up three cans of A&W root beer. "Seeing as you two don't drink, I figured this'd be the best kind of beer to toast with." When all three open their cans, Kurz goes on. "To Hiram and Gunther's friendship under trying circumstances."

Clinking their cans together, they all say, "Hiram and Gunther's friendship." As they take a drink, Kurz lightly smirks before swallowing. Highly curious about something.

"How did Hiram die anyway, Ron?"

"He was in a wreck in San Fran some time after I met Kim."

"Oh! No wonder you were down in the dumps."

"Yeah, Kim. Strange part was, Gramps was meticulous in maintaining his pickup. But, I guess brake failure can happen even after the most stringent checks. Of course, the Inspector investigating it thinks otherwise."

Kurz senses the sadness in Kim and Ron's moods and decides to cheer them up.

"You know, I think Gramps would've liked meeting you and Kim both, Ron."

"How so, Kurz?"

"You're friendly, easygoing and funny as heck. As was Hiram, according to Gramps' journal, anyway. As for Kim, who wouldn't? After all, a world-class heroine like Kim? That would've made his life complete for sure." Ron and Kim both give Kurz a smile before giving their reply.

"We'd have liked meeting him as well."

"Okay, why do you both sound like Kim's younger brothers? For that matter, how've they been, anyway?"

Kim softly smiles before saying, "Ron and I've done that several times in the past. Because we're so well-synced with each other. I guess the Tweebs picked that up from the both of us. As for how they've been, they're alright. Still experimenting, but under Dad's supervision."

"Great. Thinking of, they ever get that mixture they were working on right?"

"Yeah. It took them two weeks to finally get it right. It's now being tested at the Middleton Space Center."

"But, it's been like a year since that time. Why so long?"

"Two words, Kurz. Red-Tape. It's a nightmare getting the politicians in charge to even consider approving of testing. But, a little help from Dad's boss finally paved the way."

"Oh? How'd that happen?"

"She owed us a favor for rescuing her from Drakken and Shego a long time ago. Of course, I didn't ask her for that, but she figured she'd do the favor anyway."

"Shego? You mean Sheila? Sheila Murphy?"

"Yep."

"I see. That explains why Mr Chidori said what he said at Sousuke and Kaname's graduation." Kurz then chuckles and says, "I've gotta hand it to you guys. You sure meet the most interesting people in the most interesting ways. Be it as the former Team Possible, Team Hawk, our auxiliary SRT or your regular everyday people."

"Yeah. We sure do. We even came across a guy in a kick-ass cool rig before we left Middleton."

"Get a name?"

"Yeah. Highway."

"Hmm, one of our survival skills experts knows a guy by that name."

"What's your expert's name?"

"Jetto. He's still a 'Highwayman' as he does the training on a part-time basis." Kim and Ron look at each other before looking back at Kurz. With Ron firing off the question on both their minds.

"Isn't 'Highwayman' another name for road robber?"

"Well yeah, but this is a different kind of 'Highwayman' I'm talking about. The U.S. Marshal's Office has a division named 'Highwayman'. These 'Highwaymen' drive through the badlands in high-tech big rigs, taking the law to the lawless. At times, they scuffle with local law enforcement because of the way they do their jobs. 'Highway' is one of the best 'Highwaymen' in the division."

"Any of them go renegade?"

"I think Jetto mentioned something about one of them going renegade. Not too sure about what happened to him or her, though." Kurz gives a chuckle before adding, "That is, of course, if there are female 'Highwaymen' in the division." Suddenly, Kurz yawns. "I don't know about you two, but I'm beat. Watching over Shinji and Kyoko really took a toll on me. And don't get me started on Sousuke Jr either."

"That bad, huh?"

"Not really, Kim. He's just like his Father and Mother combined. Quiet one minute, loud the next. Pretty unpredictable. All in all though, not a bad experience."

"I so imagine not." Kim's giggles get Kurz to chuckling. Just as the sniper starts yawning. However, the yawn seems to be contagious as Kim and Ron start yawning as well. "Now see what you started?" However, Kim can't help but smile at her question.

Returning the smile, Kurz replies, "I seem to have that effect. Particularly on cute couples like you guys." Checking his watch, he adds, "Better hit the rack. See you guys in the morning for your departure."

"See you tomorrow, Kurz." Upon realizing they spoke at the same time, Kim jumps for it.

"Jinx! You owe me a long passionate night, Ron."

"Now that, I could handle." Kurz' chuckles as they exit his quarters and walk down the hall are audible. Causing Commander Richard Mardukas to shake his head in bemusement.

"Sergeant Weber seems to find amusement in anything. Wonder if he'd find amusement in cleaning the Arm Slaves onboard the Tuatha de Danaan and here on Merida Island. With a toothbrush."

In her quarters, Tessa's sleeping soundly, thoroughly enjoying the images. Until…

_Daniel above her, smiling softly as he pumps her. Reaching up to softly stroke his cheek, she suddenly closes her eyes in rapture as she orgasms. As her orgasm ebbs away, she slowly opens her eyes to give Daniel a loving gaze._

_Much to her horror, Daniel's not on or in her and she's not naked. But, someone she thought dead is standing there._

"_What are you doing here, Leonard? I thought you were dead. Daniel. Where's Daniel?"_

"_I am, sister." Shaking his head incredulously, Leonard Testarossa continues. "Tessa, you of all people should realize that 'Whispered' belong with 'Whispered'. Not 'mundanes' like your precious 'Daniel' or that merc Sagara. As for 'mundanes', the only place they belong is either at our service or six feet under."_

"_Lieutenant Sagara may not be a 'Whispered', but he's not mundane. He's exciting and heroic in his own way. Two reasons why Kaname and I were attracted to him. Of course, Kaname got him in the end and I still found my 'Prince Charming'. In an EMT, no less. I only wish I was normal." Smirking meanly, Tessa then asks, "What? Ashamed you didn't find your 'Princess' before you died, Leonard? Upset you had to die as a virgin?"_

"_I found my 'Princess', but she'd chosen poorly. A savage murderer with no morals."_

"_If you're referring to Lieutenant Sagara, get this straight. Kaname wanted absolutely nothing to do with you. Now, where's Daniel, you deranged freak?"_

"_He's right here." Snapping his fingers, an Alastor comes into view, a struggling Daniel in it's grip by his throat._

"_Daniel!" Snarling out, Tessa yells out, "Let him go, Leonard! Now!"_

"_Of course. After I show you what I mean about mundanes." _

_Snapping his fingers, Leonard adds, "Alastor, carry out my instructions." Wordlessly, the Alastor begins squeezing Daniel's neck as Leonard goes on. "I'll let him go once he's dead." Next thing he knows, a loud crack is heard. _

_Looking back, he nods in approval upon seeing Daniel's arms at his sides, hanging limp. Looking back toward Tessa, he says, "Your 'Prince Charming' isn't very durable, it seems. Then again, you always did have lousy taste, sister."_

"_DAN-KUN!"_

"DAN-KUN!" Snapping awake and bolting up in a cold sweat, Tessa pants and chokes out a sob. "Only a dream. A dream that went from pleasant to horrible." Getting up from her bed, she crosses over to her communicator and shakily dials a number, hoping Daniel's in and awake. A second later, she hears a groggy voice. A groggy female voice.

"_Whoever this is better have a good frackin' reason to be calling this time of night."_

Jealously, Tessa asks, "Who the Hell is this?"

"_Stephanie Simpson. Who the frack is this?"_

I'm Teletha Testarossa. Daniel's girlfriend." Instantly, the voice perks up and Tessa could detect a soft smile within.

"_Oh, so you're the girl Dan's been yakking about for the past couple days. My little brother's got good taste from the sound of your voice, Teletha."_

Tessa blushes profusely before shaking her head. "I'm terribly sorry, but I need to speak with Daniel. It's very important."

"_Yeah, sure. Hold on."_ Two minutes later, a voice that Tessa's yearned to hear again comes up.

"_Tes-chan, you okay?"_

"I wish I could, Dan-kun." The concern in Daniel's voice is evident within his next question.

"_What's wrong, Tes-chan?"_

"I had a bad dream and just wanted to hear your voice."

"_Had to be pretty frackin' bad for a call this frackin' time of night. What the frack happened?"_

"My brother, my long dead brother, had you killed by an Alastor's hand."

"_You had a brother? Wait. What? What happened?"_

Sniffling, Tessa replies, "He didn't approve of you. So, he had you killed. He called you a 'mundane', like it was a slur of sorts."

"_Jeez, an arrogant asshole like that, I wouldn't be at all surprised if he died a frackin' virgin."_

Tessa giggles audibly through her tears as she nods. "I'm pretty sure he did. But, in case he didn't, Kaname made sure to blow away the things that made him a he before she blew his brains out."

"_Well, if she's anything like Sousuke, she did the job as completely as possible."_

"Well, she's at least a quarter like the Lieutenant, but she did as complete as she could." Daniel's laughter over the communicator is soon joined by Tessa and Stephanie's giggles.

"_I'd hate to get on their bad sides. Say, Tes-chan, when's your next leave?"_

"Well, there are no pending operations to my knowledge. Of course, terrorists don't exactly have a steady work schedule, so it's a crap shoot."

"_That's true. Wait a sec. How about that Mardukas guy that came to see me? Can't he take command when you're indisposed or on leave?"_

"Well, he's on the Chain of Command. But all requests for leave have to be approved by Mithril Command personnel. With four days notice."

"_Dang. What about emergency leave? Got that?"_

"Yes, but only for funerals or other extreme circumstances."

"_I think your nightmare more than qualifies as 'extreme circumstances', Tes-chan."_

"Well, I could try it, Dan-kun. But I don't know if it'll be approved or not."

"_Well, never know until it's tried, Tes-chan."_

"Okay. Wish me luck, Dan-kun."

"_Good luck, Tes-chan."_

"Bye." After his reply, Tessa ends communication and sits down at her terminal. Typing in her information and request for emergency leave, she quickly gets her reply.

Bright and early, the hangar is alive with activity as Kim, Ron and the others head for the twin Turboprop that'll take them to Tokyo. Next thing they know, they hear a voice calling out to them.

"Hey! Wait up, guys!" Turning around, they're stunned to see Tessa wearing a casual business suit and rolling a large suitcase behind her. "This thing's dragging me behind!"

"I better go help her." As Ron goes to Tessa's side, he sees Mardukas and Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin coming up behind Tessa.

"Madam Captain, what is the meaning of this?"

"You're in command until I come off of leave, Mr Mardukas."

"Why go on emergency leave, though? You know it's only for funerals or other extreme circumstances."

"I had a dream that was so bad, it pretty much fell under the category of extreme circumstances."

"I see. It's Mr Simpson, isn't it?"

"Only partly, Mr Mardukas."

"Madam Captain, I…" Mardukas trails off as he feels Kalinin's hand on his shoulder. "Andrei?"

"Enjoy your leave, Madam Captain. Hopefully, no major operations requiring the TDD-1 will arise. Besides, with Lieutenant Argyle on leave for the next two weeks, we're still in dry-dock. His engagement to Miss Mach, however, does present us with a complication. Lieutenant Argyle is the best Air-Boss we have onboard and it'll take months, if not years, to train a backup."

"But, how…"

"You and Miss Mach are wearing engagement rings, Lieutenant. Congratulations." Kalinin gives Stuart and Jessica a soft grin as he adds, "In most respects, you're both like Lieutenant and Mrs Sagara. And, at the same time, not like them. If you catch my drift."

"We do, sir. Thank you." Kalinin gives Jessica a nod as Stuart gives him a salute. Returning the salute, Kalinin then watches the group board the plane, with Ron lugging Tessa's bag behind him. Five minutes later, the plane's taxiing out of the hangar before it reaches takeoff speed.

Once the plane's a speck in the sky, Mardukas asks, "Are you sure it was a wise idea for the Captain to proceed with her leave, Andrei?"

"Of course, Richard. After all, this leave is only to reassure the Captain that her love life will survive. No matter the circumstances." Giving Mardukas a side glance, he adds, "Besides, I heard the Captain scream out in terror last night. No one deserves that kind of agony. Except, perhaps, our foes in Amalgam and other groups of their ilk."

"Good point. I just hope the Captain makes the most of it. Because once she returns, it's back into the grinder for her."

"Ah yes. The grind of memos, operation planning, Intelligence reports, repair forms, inspections and expenditure forms."

"Some days, I wish she was able to lead a normal life, without the blessing or curse of being 'Whispered' over her head. Other times, I'm glad for her because she'd grown quite well in the time we knew her. Even with her being 'Whispered' and all."

"As am I, Richard. As am I."


	3. Chapter 3

Special Delivery p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Transformers, Viper or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did, though.

Onboard the twin turboprop flying toward Tokyo, Ron looks over toward Tessa and notices her eager joy-filled smile is hiding an angered grimace.

"Okay, Tessa. Out with it. Why are you happy and so tweaked at the same time?" Tessa looks back toward Ron and giggles nervously, keeping her smile for effect.

"I don't know what you mean, Ron."

"Don't lie to me, Tessa. The others and I may not have been affiliated with Mithril long, but we can spot a lie pretty easily."

"That's enough, Ron!" Stuart's voice cuts across like a laser beam as he goes on. "Don't forget that she's my Captain and one of the people that welcomed you onto the SRT! She wouldn't lie!"

"I remember, Stuart. But she's now majorly tweaked about something. You know what being tweaked constantly can lead to? Ulcers. If she doesn't unload, she's going to get a flippin' ulcer over time."

"There's no real…" Stuart's voice trails off as Tessa starts sniffling. "Now see what you started?"

"It's not Ron's fault, Lieutenant. I am 'tweaked' as he so elegantly put it. I'm just using a smile to hide it."

"Tessa?" Bonnie's voice is soothing to Tessa as she goes on. "What's got you so tweaked?"

"Leonard."

"Your dead brother? Why would he tweak you?"

"It seems he plagues me, Kim, even after death. One minute, I'm dreaming I'm with Daniel, the next minute, I'm dressed and in front of Leonard." Clenching her fists angrily, she goes on. "He said that people like me belong with others of our kind while others belong at either our service or six feet under. He even had Daniel killed in front of me in my dream!"

"Okay. What did he mean by 'people like you belonging with others of your kind'? While 'others belong either at your service or six feet under'? What did he mean by that, Tessa?" Kim's question gets a sad smile from Tessa.

"He basically saw himself as superior to others."

"Sounds like Leonard was a Nazi-type, Tessa."

"That's a fairly good description, Tara. But, he wasn't always like that. At the same time, however, I always felt inferior to him. When I was six, I answered one of Albert Einstein's non-linear differential equations."

"Einstein, huh? That's some heavy shit there, Tessa. At six, too. Pretty damn smart in my book. So why feel inferior to him?"

"He was four when he did it, Felix."

"Yeah, he solved it at four. Big deal. Just because someone does something at a particular age doesn't make them superior or inferior to others. For that matter, who was the eldest sibling? You or that Nazi-wannabe?"

"He was, Kim."

"See? Your complex is simply because he was your big brother. So he solved it before you did. Big deal. Did you solve it on Leonard's prompting or did you do it on a whim?"

"A whim, Ron. Just to see if I could do the same."

"There you go, Tessa." Tessa gives Ron a grateful smile before finding herself curious. Electing to get the mood livelier, she does so by changing the subject.

"Ron, what kind of truck is Hard Hawk, anyway? I know about the Street Hawk and Ninja motorcycles. Along with the Sand Hawk dune buggy and War Bird helicopter. But I've never gotten any in depth information about Hard Hawk. I've been wondering about that for a good while now."

"Base model is a 2005 Ford F-150. 5.4 liter Triton V-8. When I came across it for the first time after our first set of triplets was born, it had been rammed into one of Middleton's premier banks. Luckily, it had a front brush guard that totally surrounded the front end. Top to bottom, side to side. You'd never find a more formidable truck elsewhere. Well, other than in Mithril."

Tessa giggles at that as a crewman comes out of the cockpit.

"Captain Testarossa, we've got an incoming message from Tactical Headquarters. Admiral Voda, ma'am."

"Thank you, I'm on my way." Making her way to the cockpit, she accepts the headset and says, "Testarossa."

"_Tessa, I see you were granted short notice leave. What happened?"_

"Something came up and I felt I should resolve it as soon as possible."

"_Is it something to do with a certain young man named Daniel Simpson?"_ Voda's question is enough to cause Tessa to blush beet red. _"Commander Mardukas told me about him after he met with him in L.A. He's usually a good judge of character, Tessa."_

"Yes, it is to do with Daniel."

"_Very well, then. I look forward to meeting with him in the future."_

"I'm sure he'd like to meet you as well, Uncle. Is that all?"

"_Not quite. Intelligence got wind of the retired Team Hawk's mission of mercy thanks to Indonesia's _junta_ squawking foul about the whole thing. They're demanding that the U.N sanction Team Hawk for interference in the _junta's_ role in the disaster relief. Retired or not."_

Tessa snorts incredulously, asking, "What role? Those bozos in the _junta _could care less about what happens to the people over there. Far as I'm concerned, it was a mission of mercy that was long overdue. In Team Hawk's opinion, that is."

"_I agree, as does General Amit."_

"That's not like him."

"_I'll say, Tessa."_ The tone in Voda's voice raises Tessa's curiosity to no end. Along with concerns her deeply.

"Uncle, is there something you're not telling me?"

"_Yes, there is, Tessa. The _junta_ had, after squawking about Team Hawk, announced that the next time either of Team Hawk's air vehicles enters Indonesian airspace, that aircraft will not leave that airspace."_

"They'd shoot them down?"

"_Yes. And they expressed the same desire as to the Thunderbirds. Even more, those onboard would be tried, convicted and executed. If they survive the shoot down, that is."_

"That's unacceptable!"

"_Agreed. But, until the doves in the U.N. Security Council can get those words calmed down, Team Hawk is to stand down. Retired or not."_

"Well, I'm pretty sure this was a one-time gig for them, Uncle."

"_Sure. It all starts with just one time. Then it goes on and on. The desire to help people is very addictive."_

"Yeah. But, at least it's much healthier than the negative kinds of addictions." Voda's chuckles cause Tessa to giggle as well.

"_Oh yeah it's much healthier. Until some schmuck decides your help is bad for relations with other nations."_

"If the schmuck has a problem, it's that schmuck's, not ours or Team Hawk's." Tessa then grimaces lightly, knowing what she has to tell her Uncle won't be easy. "There's more, Uncle. It's about Leonard."

Back in the main part of the plane's cabin, Kim's Kimmunicator beeps. When Kim brings it out and turns it on, she sees the face of her Father-in-Law.

"Hi, Mr Stoppable."

"_Kim, how many times do I have to tell you? You're family now. Call me either Dad or Robert."_

Blushing sheepishly, Kim replies, "Sorry about that, Robert. Even after about three years of marriage to Ron, I still feel like a stranger."

Robert's face gives her a warm smile as the man replies, _"Perfectly understandable, Kim. In any case, is Ron around?"_

"Right here, Dad. What's up?"

"_I just got a call from the IO in San Francisco regarding Dad's death."_

Ron tentatively swallows and asks, "Did he find anything new?"

"_Yes, but I think it'll be better if you weren't surrounded by so many eyes and ears, son."_

"Dad, what you have to say to me can be said right now. Even with eyes and ears nearby."

"_Very well, son."_ Robert sighs and shakes his head before going on. _"It's been reclassified as a murder. Possibly a hate crime."_ The shocked gasps of everyone within earshot get his attention. Prompting his curiosity. _"Where in the name of the Torah are you, anyway?"_

"Kim and I are on a plane heading toward Japan to see some friends, Dad." Ron's flat reply gets everyone's attention, telling them that something was now bothering him. "Bonnie, Hirotaka, Felix, Tara, Jessica and Stuart are with us. We should be back in the States in about three days."

"_I see. Something's been bothering me, son. Just where do you guys go to when your children are being watched over by us?"_

"You know how it is with us former globe-hoppers."

"_All too well, but one would think that your destroyed knee would've curtailed that for keeps."_

"Maybe at first, but you know what they say. 'You can't keep a globe-hopper from hopping the globe for very long'. I guess I was just born that way." Robert's smile at Ron's words flashes briefly, even if they came out in the same flat infliction.

"_I guess so, son. But don't make the same mistake your Mother and I did with you. Away all the time, not able to spend time with you. Your Mother and I regret that to no end, son."_

"I understand, Dad. You and Mom did good for the most part, though. How else would I have turned out without you?"

"_The way you turned out had nothing to do with us, son. If anything, Kim, the Tweebs, James and Amanda deserve the kudos for helping you grow. I'm so proud of you, son."_

Back in the cockpit, Tessa says, "And that's the situation as it stands, Uncle."

"_I see, Tessa. To think that Leonard had turned out to be a bad egg. The very discovery of it must have hurt you to no end."_

"It did. Add to that Lieutenant Sagara's 'Godfather' being with Leonard at the time as part of Amalgam clearly did not sit well with the Lieutenant. Along with what the man did to his parents. It's a wonder he hasn't gone psychotic yet."

"_Hmm. I think the mission to Tokyo may actually have done Sagara some good. Next time you see her, tell 'Angel' I appreciate what she did for Sagara and I look forward to seeing their child in her arms. And to think that Sagara's performance with Arbalest would've improved if 'Angel' was out of his life for keeps. Boy, were we ever off-base."_

"Yes, Uncle. We were. If nothing else, I better get back with the others."

"_Nothing else, Tessa. Enjoy your time off."_

"I will. Testarossa out." Handing the headset back to the crewman, she asks, "How long until we reach Tokyo, Mr McCormick?"

"About three hours between here and Haneda Airport, Captain."

"Very good. Thank you."

"You're welcome, ma'am." Tessa gives the crewman a small grin before exiting the cockpit. As she exits, she sees Kim putting her Kimmunicator away and Ron wearing an angry frown.

'Now what?' Walking over toward the group, she softly asks, "Why's Ron tweaked?"

"Grandfather was murdered apparently. The IO's considering it to be a hate crime." At Tessa's gasp, Ron closes his eyes and adds, "I'll find out more when we get back to the States."

"Or we could call the IO and find out more, Ron. Like you said, the longer you carry this around, the higher the chances of an ulcer."

"Yeah, I know. I'm still in shock about finding out, though." Bonnie then finds herself curious and gently pats Ron's prosthetic knee.

"Who was the IO on your Grandfather's case anyway, Ron?"

"Back then, he was a regular patrolman on the SFPD. Currently, he's Captain of the SFPD's Special Investigations Unit." Ron snorts in amusement as he adds, "His penchant for magic's a big hit, too. His name's Nash Bridges and he doesn't stop investigating until he gets all the facts."

"Sounds an awful like you and K, Ron."

"Yeah, it does, Bon-Bon. But, for right now, let's change the subject. Tessa, what did Leonard mean exactly? I mean, did he use a slur of sorts?"

"Yes, Ron. He called those not like us 'mundanes'. Just because your IQ's are somewhat below ours. But in all reality, it allows you to live normal lives. In fact, I'm quite jealous of you guys. You're not being hunted for technological secrets like Kaname was and still is."

"Oh, that loser Leonard's so lucky Kaname killed him."

"Why's that, Bonnie?"

"Because I'd have hurt the loser first, Tessa. Hurt him so badly, he'd be pleading for death. But first, I'd hurt him even more before I grant him death."

"I see. Kaname was kind of merciful toward him even though she shot him several times in non-lethal areas. I guess she got tired of his whining and decided to put him out of her misery."

"I so wish I was there to see it."

"As do I." Her face then takes on a look of evil mischief before she adds, "If he was still alive, I'd torture Leonard in the worst possible way. During an interrogation about Amalgam."

"What kind of torture, Tessa?" Ron's question gets an evil snicker from Tessa before she gives her reply.

"Mr Kalinin's special _borscht_, Ron. I can just imagine it." In her mind's eye, she watches the scenario play out.

"_What can you tell me about Amalgam, Leonard?"_

"_That is no concern of yours, Tessa. Why ask?"_

"_So Mithril can better counter Amalgam's plots."_

"_You and Mithril will not succeed, sister. Amalgam will succeed and prevail and Mithril will be no more. Along with that insignificant mercenary Sagara."_

"_I see. Your reply is unacceptable. I'll have to resort to sinister means. Mr Kalinin." When the man appears, she says, "Bring in the _borscht_ if you please."_

"_Yes ma'am." As Kalinin goes to get his pot, Tessa turns back to her brother and explains it to him._

"_You should be aware that Mr Kalinin made it. His late wife's recipe, no less."_

"_Ah. I trust you've had it before. I've enjoyed that dish as well during my visits to Russia. But for the life of me, isn't this an interrogation? What use is _borscht_ going to be as an interrogation tool if I enjoy it?" For a slight instant, Leonard can swear his younger sister has a wicked snicker._

"_I have. His final result, too. _Borscht _with cream was his wife's specialty when she was alive. He's successfully recreated her recipe through trial and error. Mainly because he'd be missing certain ingredients." Tessa's wicked snicker soon becomes psychotic as he puts the spoon into his mouth. "As for this being an interrogation, it is." Only for him to spit it out in revulsion from the taste and her words._

"_WHAT THE FUCK? This is not how _borscht_ is supposed to taste! What the heck's in here, anyway?"_

"_Along with the standard beets and other ingredients for _borscht_, miso paste and cocoa powder."_

"_And this is his late wife's recipe?" At her nod and evil smile, he starts to get up until he notices he's clamped down solidly on his seat. "Okay. What's going on here?"_

"_Simple. This is an interrogation. You're not going anywhere until that bowl's empty and you've spilled your guts about Amalgam."_

"_I'm not eating that crap! As for spilling my guts, you mean literally or figuratively?"_

"_Figuratively, of course." Bringing up her Walther, Tessa retorts, "The way I see it, you've got two options. Talk or die!"_

"_If I refuse?" He's then horrified when Tessa shoves another spoonful into his mouth. With Kalinin holding his mouth shut until he swallows it in revulsion._

"_Then it is eat the _borscht_ or die, Leonard."_

"_Tessa, if I talk or even eat this version of _borscht_, I could die!"_

"_Very well, then. Talking, death by _borscht_ or by bullet. Your choice." _

"_I'd rather take the bullet."_

"_Suit yourself. Mr Kalinin. You're on."_

"_Thank you, Madam Captain."_

Tessa comes out of it, her evil smile plastered on before it becomes a disappointed frown. "But since he's already dead by Kaname's hand, I won't get that chance at all."

"Oh well. Shit happens." Bonnie then shrugs before asking, "Shouldn't we call Sousuke and Kaname? You know, to let them know we're on our way to Tokyo?"

"I agree. The sooner they know, the more time they have to prepare for our arrival. Kim, can your Kimmunicator be used to contact secure sat-phones like Lt Sagara's?"

"I don't see why not, Tessa."

"May I see it, please?"

"Sure." As Kim hands the device to Tessa after bringing it out, she adds, "I just wish Wade was here as well, but he had meetings to go to after we were decommissioned."

"Oh? Meetings where?"

"Let's see. MIT, UCLA, Harvard, Stanford. All his old schools, for that matter. Probably because he's an alumnus for those schools."

"Hmm, I wonder if he's one of us."

"Huh?" The collective question causes Tessa to giggle weakly before sighing.

"I suppose by now that you know modern technology used by Mithril is not at all normal. The Arm Slaves, Arbalest's Lambda Driver, the TDD-1's propulsion system, the ECS. They're all overdeveloped and supported by a system known as Black Technology. Kim's Kimmunicator was designed by a child genius, correct? One that's never left his room until after the Tracy couples were rescued."

"Yeah. Why?"

"I can't be sure until I actually meet with him, but he may be one of the 'Whispered', Kim. If he is, I'm surprised he made it this far without Mithril's protection."

"One of the 'Whispered'? How do you mean, Tessa?"

"Did you ever wonder why Lieutenant Sagara was sent to Tokyo to begin with, Tara?"

"High school education to get ahead in Mithril's ranks? Falling in love with a civilian girl?"

Giggling at Ron's questions, Tessa replies, "Not quite, though those two things did him some good. He was originally sent to be Kaname's bodyguard because it was thought the KGB would try abducting her."

"The Russian Secret Service? Why them, Tessa?" Bonnie's question gets a start of a summary from Tessa as she works the Kimmunicator. Needless to say, it bums Bonnie out to no end when it's finished. "Jeez, and to think I thought people that were exceptionally bright were simply brainy nerds that don't know how to relax or cut loose."

"Not all 'brainy nerds' as you put it are 'Whispered', Bonnie. Most of them are exceptionally bright. The ones that are 'Whispered' speak technological specs while in a daze of sorts. Or, they mumble them in their sleep."

"Okay. So how did Kaname come to Mithril's attention?"

"I'm not sure of the specifics, Kim, but I'm sure Intelligence has a man in every school system keeping an eye out for those with strong scores in certain areas. As do those that seek to exploit the 'Whispered' and the knowledge they carry within the deep recesses of their minds."

"Did Kaname always know about her hidden abilities?"

"No, Tara. Not until the Khanka incident, at least. Even more, Lieutenant Sagara and Lieutenant Commander Kalinin didn't expect Gauron to be there. Or alive, for that matter."

"You mean he did that 'playing' dead thing before? With the clones and all?"

"That's the general consensus, Stuart. They thought that loon was dead in the Helmajistani province in Afghanistan, but he'd survived somehow. Then came the Helmajistan mission when Gauron was revealed to be alive. Sagara came back alive when the unit he went with was completely slaughtered. Gauron's AS had been destroyed, with Gauron still inside it." Stuart pieces it together before scowling.

"Geez, Lieutenant Sagara must have had it rough that time."

"He did indeed. When the TDD-1 was hijacked, Gauron was alive until he'd been thrown off. Just before his Venom AS exploded. For a time, Sousuke had gone back to trying to adapt to a civilian setting, but without much luck." Tessa pauses to see if everyone's paying attention. When she sees they are, she goes on.

"But Mithril didn't like the fact that Sousuke was splitting his time with Arbalest in between missions and protecting Kaname. Even more, they were disappointed that he couldn't utilize the Lambda Driver at will while our enemies had success with theirs through intense training and drugs. So, Intelligence and Tactical combined their heads and ordered Lieutenant Sagara clear out of the safe house."

"Why? To what end, Tessa?"

"To give his undivided attention to Arbalest, Tara. All to further improve his ability to use the Lambda Driver."

"What exactly is that, Tessa? I heard you mention it earlier and found myself curious. Along with during our first briefing for the mission in Shanghai."

"A repulsion field generator, Hirotaka. Machines equipped with the technology are able to both destroy other machines and protect themselves. In the case of the Arbalest, however, it'll only work when the pilot's life is in extreme danger." Ron snorts at that and leans forward.

"Maybe it's better that way, Tessa. After all, like the saying goes. 'Absolute power corrupts'. Could it be the one that created the Lambda Driver intended it that way?"

"Maybe, but we'll never know considering the engineer that created it killed himself before completing his work. Which was pretty strange, seeing as he wasn't the suicidal type. When he died, he'd gone insane from unknown causes."

"How do you mean, Tessa?"

"Well, there is one possibility, Hirotaka. Of all the talents a 'Whispered' has, the most useful and dangerous is the Resonance. It's more like mind-sharing than actual conversation. But it seems that over time, if you listen to Resonance too often, you'll lose yourself as poor Bani showed us."

"The engineer, I take it?"

"Yes, Felix. His name was Bani Morauta. He was only sixteen!" Tessa can't help but let loose a sob before she feels an arm around her. Looking toward the source of the arm, she sees it's Ron's arm and smiles softly. "Won't Kim be jealous, Ron?"

"Don't worry, Tessa." Kim's voice gives the petite young woman a measure of reassurance as the redhead goes on. "You need comfort, not more pain. Ron's done that for me most of the time."

"Yeah. I see. Thanks, Ron."

"You're welcome, Tessa. So, what happened with Sousuke next?"

"Mithril Intelligence thought that Tactical was wasting potential in using Mr Sagara as a bodyguard when he could be concentrating on harnessing Arbalest's Lambda Driver. Tactical agreed with Intelligence wholeheartedly and I sent the order."

"What did Kaname think about that? Sousuke leaving Tokyo in that manner."

"All further communication with Kaname had been forbidden, Tara. According to 'Wraith', he was so infuriated, he started out yelling classified information about Mithril and his assignment."

"Boy. He must've been pissed to do that. And he doesn't seem the type to piss off easily."

"He was, Ron. Royally pissed and you're right. He's not the kind to get pissed off easily, but even he does have his limits. On top of that, he was lying to himself without knowing it and oblivious to my feelings for him."

"Lying to himself? Wait. You were crushing on him, Tessa?"

"His feelings regarding Kaname, Kim. And yes. I was crushing on him quite intensively. I know it was inappropriate given our ranks, but I didn't really care. I was attracted to his courage and his kindness toward innocents he'd come across during missions." Tessa snorts and adds, "Of course, his kindness was usually the cold professional kind, but it didn't matter to me. When he rescued Mariska Ovelika from the Hind's guns in Khabarovsk, he'd showed his kindness. I even considered hanging a nickname of sorts onto him."

"What kind, Tessa?"

"Given his rank at the time, 'Sergeant Mercy', Felix. I was a fan of the 'Mack Bolan' book series when I needed something to unwind after a long hard day with. That nickname would've fit him to a 'T' perfectly."

"I remember those books. Wasn't he also called the 'Executioner', though?"

Tessa lightly frowns at that and nods, replying, "Another nickname that would fit him well, Ron. Too well. While compassionate to civilians, he's decimating toward enemy troops and criminals."

"Well, at least he's nothing like that loser Gauron." They all nod in agreement with Bonnie's remark and Tessa smiles brightly.

"I agree, Bonnie. After all, when the only thing he's seen since he was little was war and death at the hands of enemy troops and evil men, that kind of nickname would be apt. Also, emotions like love and joy take a backseat to survival. If he hadn't decided to join Mithril, he could very have become another Gauron."

"Then Kaname came into his life."

"Correct, Kim. Of course, being sent to protect Kaname triggered those emotions within him. Without him even knowing it. Over time, those feelings built up with Kaname exposing him to a life without war."

"Must not have been easy for him. Blending into peaceful surroundings."

"No, it wasn't, Bonnie." Tessa then giggles before adding, "Of course, with Sousuke making Tokyo into a war zone without intending to, it made things very difficult for Kaname."

"Well, he did something right because they're both together now and with a little boy." Jessica smiles softly and adds, "If what you told us about Daniel's right, it may have worked out pretty good for you as well. But I can't help wondering how he realized his feelings to begin with."

"I've been wondering the same thing, but it could have something to do with a conversation Lieutenant Sagara had with Lieutenant Clouseau in the Infirmary after Clouseau was injured in a mission in South Africa."

"What was the mission, Tessa?"

"An armed group was trying to bring back the era where apartheid was supreme, Ron. Strangely enough, the group was of the same race as the regime that was in charge to begin with."

"Those idiots can't seem to take a hint at all."

"It would seem not, Felix." Tessa snickers meanly, adding, "Lieutenant Clouseau was so incensed by what Sgt Weber did with his anime collection still, he carried it over with him into South Africa. The group barely stood a chance. However, the group had an RK-96 Demon and a highly-skilled pilot."

"I guess the Lieutenant won, seeing as he's still alive."

"Yes, although he was injured when his Falke's chest armor was penetrated by a lucky shot from the Demon's .50 caliber guns, Kim. His ribs were lightly cracked from the impact."

"Ouch. I know that feeling."

"I don't doubt that, Ron. Even with that kind of injury, however, the Lieutenant was able to use his monomolecular cutter to completely bisect that AS. Killing the pilot with a diagonal slash across the cockpit."

"Did he go alone?"

"He did, Jessica. Even though I ordered him to take Sgt Major Mao and Sgt Weber with him, he went alone, saying that a prankster like Weber had no business backing him up. Mao he trusted, Weber he didn't."

"Then why didn't Mao go with him at least?"

"Because she's his only remaining link to Lt McAllen, Bonnie. He didn't want to take the chance of her dying in the field when he still had so much to discuss with her. Especially after Lt Sagara's decisive victory in Hong Kong against five of Amalgam's Venoms. Using the Lambda Driver on Arbalest."

"What about Sousuke, then? Why wasn't he mentioned?"

"He was in Tokyo at the time, taking his mid-terms, Tara. Kaname was pretty bound and determined to see him succeed in school. On his own terms, not with Mithril's aid or influence when it came to his grades. I wish you could've seen her face at his score at the end."

"How'd he do?"

"Despite his inability to adapt to civilian surroundings, Felix, he actually did well on them. A 'B' average. Miss Kagurazaka was even rendered somewhat catatonic when she graded his mid-term for her class and his grade came back pretty good. However, another mission requiring the use of Arbalest came up and Sagara was contacted. Just as Miss Kagurazaka was starting to come out of her slightly catatonic state."

"That must not have gone over well with her."

"It sure didn't, Hirotaka. In fact, the first thing he told me was that Miss Kagurazaka told him that whoever was calling him to leave school had the lousiest timing in the world. But, it's not Mithril's fault terrorists and others of their ilk have no manners at all. Or at the very least lousy timing."

"Yeah, that's true. Could it be that they have a rule book of sorts when it comes to being terrorists? One of the rules being 'Always use lousy timing to fuck up everyone else's day'. That sound about right, Tessa?" Ron's question gets a hearty laugh from everyone else. Tessa calms her laughter down to light giggles as she programs the Kimmunicator to call Sousuke's secure phone.

"It certainly does, Ron. Let's try this."

In Tokyo, Sakura and Kaname are chatting together until the television switches to a special news report.

"_Breaking news. Team Hawk, long retired from crime-fighting, allegedly caused a stir in Indonesia yesterday when they and the Thunderbirds dropped relief supplies without permission from the _junta_, according to a statement from a high level member of the _junta_. However, the Thunderbirds and Team Hawk's air vehicles were attacked during the process of the drop by a renegade US aircraft. At this point, it's unknown if Team Hawk, if they were indeed involved, and the Thunderbirds suffered any casualties. More on this story as details become available."_

"Oh my." Sakura uneasily looks toward Kaname as she asks, "Do you think they'll be okay?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine, Sakura. I'm quite sure of it. This is not their first run-in with hostile parties, after all." Mentally, she adds, 'At least I hope they'll be okay, anyway.'

While Kaname is pondering, Sousuke is chatting with Norman regarding Roadwolf.

"And that's the code to deactivate the limiter on the turbos."

"Why that phrase in particular though, Mr Tuttle?"

"I got it from an old cartoon and thought it was pretty cool. Plus, it does make some kind of sense."

"Why not just call out 'Hyperthrust' like what you did with Street Hawk in LA that day?"

"That's only with the 'Street Hawk' and 'Ninja' motorcycles, Sousuke. This way, I can keep the high speed codes straight through word association."

"I see. But, why watch cartoons for code words?"

"Like you, I'm a Father now. As our kids grow, they'll be hooked on cartoons or anime series. What better way to ensure they're appropriate for kids than to watch them?"

"That makes sense. I'll keep that in mind, Mr Tuttle."

"You do that, Sousuke. Now, if you'll excuse me, Jane and Norma require my attention before Leo drives Jane nuts."

"Have fun, Norman." Norman gives Sousuke a nod.

"You too." The teen mercenary goes into the entry doorway, and back into the apartment. "I'm back." Next thing he knows, the sound of Sousuke's phone chiming gets his attention. "Sagara. Yes ma'am. Understood. We'll be waiting for you and the others upon arrival." Putting his phone back into place, he says, "That was Tessa. She and our friends are on the way to Tokyo's Haneda Airport."

"When do they expect to arrive, Sousuke?"

"About three hours, Kaname. We'll have to take the van and Trailblazer."

"Okay. Sakura'll have to stay put and watch over Sousuke Jr." Sousuke nods in agreement with Kaname as both get ready. Until a knocking on the door is heard. "I'll get it, honey."

"Roger. I'll cover you." Giving Sousuke an exasperated smile, Kaname pecks his cheek before answering the door. With Sousuke covering her. When they see who it is, Sousuke grins sheepishly before saying, "Hello, Mr Altobelli."

"Hello, Sousuke. Just thought I'd come by and ask if you can give me a lift to Haneda for my flight."

"Not a problem, sir. Kaname and I are heading out that way ourselves in about two and a half hours. Tessa and our other friends are inbound as we speak."

"Perfect. I just hope I can get through the Customs line without difficulty with that much time."

"I have contacts at Haneda, sir. It won't be a problem."

"Thank you, Sousuke."

Meanwhile, at Narita Airport, a man and a woman are waiting for their departing flight. With the man supporting the woman as best as he can. Given that she's on a crutch. Of course…

"Dammit, Rock! I'm not that bad off!"

"I know, Revy. I just want to help if I'm needed to."

Revy rolls her eyes, making sure that Rock sees it. An annoyed expression on her face. Yet, on the inside, she's glad that he hadn't lost his kind spirit. Fervently hoping he doesn't lose it, she's about to thank him 'sarcastically' when she hears another voice.

"Rokuro? Rokuro Okajima? Is that you?" Rokuro 'Rock' Okajima turns around and his jaw drops before he picks it back up. A grin on his face.

"Luke? Luke Sagara?" Checking Revy to be sure she'd be alright, she gives him a nod with a soft smile before he goes over. Clasping Luke's hand in his, he chortles lightly as he gives Luke a thump on his back. "It's been years, man!"

"I was thinking the same thing, Rokuro." Luke looks over toward Rock's companion and winces at seeing her with a crutch. "What happened to her?"

"Revy had an unpleasant encounter with a Yakuza swordsman." Seeing that Luke's not alone, he asks, "Who's your friend, Luke?"

"This is my wife, Elizabeth. Liz, this is an old friend of mine from Junior High from before my family and I moved to the States. Rokuro Okajima."

"It's nice to meet you, Rokuro."

"Likewise."

"Hey, Rock! Who're they?"

"Revy, this is an old friend of mine from my Junior High days. Luke Sagara and his wife, Elizabeth. Luke, Elizabeth, this is my co-worker, Revy."

"Hello, Revy." Upon Luke and Elizabeth's united greeting, Revy's right eye twitches in irritation before calming down.

"It's nice to finally see someone that holds Rock in high regard." That alone gets Elizabeth and Luke's interest. Luke turns toward Rock and winces at his sad expression.

"What happened, man? I tried calling your folks last year, but no one answered."

"Kageyama, one of the department heads for the company I worked for before my current one had me declared dead. I had to enter the country with a fake ID."

"What? They had you declared dead? Why?" Elizabeth's angered voice gets a slight grin from Revy before it quickly fades. "What company?"

"To hide their smuggling of nuclear research. As for the company, it was Asahi Industries. To seal the deal, the bastard sent homicidal mercenaries", at which Revy snorts mirthlessly, "to kill me and the people that took me in. Only they died first."

"With style, too. You should've seen it!" Revy can't help but grin sharply as she goes on. Much to Rock's surprised chagrin. "Rock was screaming and hollering 'You got fucked!'. I think it was either the pilot or the gunner in that Hind gunship took a torpedo to the face." Revy can't help but burst into amused laughter as she recalls it.

"How'd that come about?"

"It was all Rock, Liz. He came up with the idea to jump the boat onto a half-sunken wreck and fire the torpedoes. Of course, we had to lure the fuckers on in, but it worked beautifully." Before Revy can say anymore, the P.A. blares up.

"_Flight 282 to Bangkok Thailand is now boarding at Gate 18. All passengers for Flight 282 to Bangkok Thailand please report to Gate 18 for boarding."_

"That's our flight, Rock." Giving Luke and Elizabeth a grin, she adds, "Wish we had more time to chat, but we gotta get back to Roanapur. Why don't you give Rock your number so he can keep in touch?"

"Yeah, okay." Quickly writing the number down, Luke hands it to Rock, saying, "Give us about two days to get there before calling, Rock. Please." Rock can only smile softly as he clasps Luke's hand while Revy and Elizabeth size each other up before smiling softly.

"Take good care of him, Revy."

"Likewise, Liz. I gotta admit, though, this is the first time I've seen Rock so happy."

"I don't think Luke's been this happy since he was reunited with his younger cousin." Softly patting her belly, she adds, "Or since we found out about our extra passenger." Revy can only gape and nod as she turns away and hobbles down toward the proper gate. With Rock hesitating before trailing behind her.

As the two head toward their gate, Elizabeth turns toward Luke and sees him smiling sadly.

"You okay, Luke?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Liz. It's just, seeing Rokuro again and hearing what those jerk-offs at Asahi did to him makes me want to go there and tear the place down. And then pissing on the rubble." Elizabeth giggles lightly at that as she takes Luke's hand.

"I'd pay good money to see that." Gently rubbing her belly, she asks, "Do you think we should tell Sousuke about Rokuro and what Asahi did to him?"

"Couldn't hurt. Though it's doubtful he remembers him. After all, it's been years since Rokuro saw Sousuke. And Sousuke has been fighting in various Hellholes all around the world." Putting his hand onto Elizabeth's belly-caressing hand, he adds, "We should definitely tell him about this one."

"Oh yeah."

_(Los Angeles S-A-R Barracks)_

Daniel's roused from his sleep by the phone ringing. Looking around, he grimaces when no one else stirs. Shaking his head, he gets up to answer the phone and when he gets there, he picks up.

"LA Search and Rescue."

"_This is Lieutenant Nelson with the LAPD Beach Patrol Unit. A group of freshmen from UCLA have gone into the caves to do some cave exploration above the beach. Intoxicated cave exploration at that and haven't come back out yet. Get some men together and get down here pronto."_

"Yes, Lieutenant. We'll be there shortly." Putting down the phone, he yells, "We've got one!" Slamming his hand down on the building's siren button, he grins as a cacophony of screams accompany the siren. "Come on, you apes! You wanna live forever?" Heading down to the vehicle bay, he grins upon seeing Ratchet with his door open.

"**Good morning, Daniel."**

"Morning, Ratchet."

"**Live-saving time?"**

"Sure seems to be, Ratchet. Oh, great. Here comes Andrews." Before Ratchet can close the passenger door on the S-A-R bully, Andrews swings in and closes the door. Along with giving Daniel a sneer.

"Just for that loud wake-up call, you get to do the paperwork, wimp. What the hell did you disturb the building's bed-time for?"

"Drunk cave explorers from UCLA."

"You do realize that it's most likely a crank call."

"I doubt it. The one that called S-A-R in is an old friend of Dad's. Lieutenant Nelson."

"Nelson?" Andrews' eyebrow goes up in consternation before slamming back down. "As in Lieutenant James Nelson? Of the Los Angeles Police Department's Beach Patrol Unit?"

"The one and the same." Powering Ratchet through the open doorway, Daniel bleats the siren before going on. "How do you know him?"

"None of your business, wimp." Snorting, Andrews adds, "Chances are, they're in the dorms, sleeping into their hangovers. I'm telling you, it's a waste of taxpayer money."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Here's the way I see it. At least it'll give us a chance to use the cave gear."

"Only you would see the bright side in a time-wasting effort. You and 'Lieutenant Sister', of course."

Daniel could only roll his eyes and figures Ratchet's doing the same thing metaphorically.

'**Primus, how'd this jerk become S-A-R if he's so uncaring?'**

Fifteen minutes later, the S-A-R Hummer arrives at the destination, a premier cave exploration site. With three LAPD cruisers and a white Beach Unit truck there. Daniel and Andrews exit the Hummer and walk toward a massive African-American man with white in his hair.

"Hey, Jim. How bad is it?"

"I'll put it to you like this, Danny. From all the beer cans at the entry, I'd be surprised if there are any survivors within."

"How far in did you get before coming back out?"

"Just enough to see beer cans leading in every direction." Andrews snorts at that, getting Nelson's interest. "Got something to ask, Andrews?"

"Yeah. How can beer cans lead in every direction?"

"He means there are split-offs within this cave. How many split-offs did you manage to see, Jim?"

"I managed to see five. There may be more within, though. I don't know off-hand for sure."

"I guess we're about to find out, then. The others should be here soon. Let's break out the gear, Andrews. We're going caving."

"No. You are." For an instant, Daniel could swear he hears fear in Andrews' voice. "I'll just wait out here for the others to arrive." Rolling his eyes as he walks back toward Ratchet, sure that Andrews doesn't see it, Daniel nods.

"Okay. But you don't know what you're missing."

'**Primus, how did Andrews become S-A-R if he's uncaring and scared of deep, dark spaces? His heart rate is dangerously high.'**

Within minutes, Daniel's frame is covered in cave gear. Wheeled basket on his back. Making toward the entrance of the cave. Pausing at Ratchet's front end, particularly the winch, he hits the release and locks it in the 'release' position. Attaching a rope to one end of the winch's hook, he attaches the other end to the basket. Along with another end of rope to the other end of the basket.

'Just in case.' Looking toward Andrews, he sees the S-A-R bully has the same idea. "You know something. I have a way you can still help. Winch and release."

Waving it off, Andrews says, "Just get in there already. I'll take care of the tough stuff." Daniel lightly smirks as he enters the cave. The Hummer's winch unspooling gently. Under his breath, Andrews mutters, "Good luck, wimp."

Once inside the cave, Daniel turns on the helmet's headlamp and lightly whistles. 'Must be at least seven split-offs here. How long, no idea. This could be a while. Maybe a day or two. Tops.' Shrugging, he chooses his first one. Following the beer cans, he toys with the idea of using the basket to extract the beer cans, but decides against it. 'Nah. I'll just suggest these drunks clean up their mess when they're fully sober as punishment.'

Next thing he knows, his light reveals a pair of white sneakers. Panning the light upward, he soon sees a female freshman very familiar to him. Keeping his voice down, he addresses the feminine form.

"Shirley? Shirley Morton?" Groggily, the girl opens her eyes and blinks blearily.

"Where am I? Who's there?"

"You're in a cave, Shirley."

"Danny? Is that you?" Smiling happily, she gazes up and down at him, only to frown. "What are you doing in a cave, Danny?"

"I'm here to get you and the other freshmen out. How many of you are there?" Giving him a shrug, with a drunkenly flirtatious wink, Shirley lightly giggles as Daniel rolls his eyes. Used to her teasing.

"I dunno. We had a massive beer party at the Gamma and Alpha mixer. Wish you could've been there. You'd have had so much fun."

"I see." Leaning down to lift her up, he does so gently and puts her down into the basket. Pulling on the outbound rope, he adds, "Hand on tight."

"Huh?"

Before the inebriated girl can ask further, the basket rolls up the cave floor. Prompting her to follow Daniel's instruction. As the basket rolls out of his sight, Daniel has only one thing to say as he resumes walking down along the cave.

"I hope I have enough rope as I go deeper down. I'd hate to leave anyone behind." Grinning softly, he adds, "I wonder how Tes-chan's enjoying her flight."

Back outside, Andrews is working on bringing up the basket, with Nelson helping him. When they see the basket, it's precious cargo within, they stop gathering up the rope and head for the basket. Seeing an attractive brunette with flushed cheeks.

"Okay, let's get her out of there so this basket can get back down there."

"Yes, Lieutenant." Within three seconds, both have the drunk girl out of the basket and getting tested by an Officer. As the Officer tests her by breath, the basket goes back into the cave.

_(Tokyo Haneda Airport; Two hours later)_

Sousuke, Kaname and Altobelli are eagerly waiting for the charter flight to arrive. Upon finding out that Altobelli was on his way back to Metro, Tessa offered to share some of the flight with him as Metro was on the way to L.A. Much to her surprised delight, Altobelli accepted.

"_Flight A-78, from Sydney Australia to Los Angeles, is now arriving."_

Blinking at that, Altobelli asks, "Why the roundabout way, Sousuke?"

"Since Merida Island is not on any known charts, being manmade and natural at the same time, all Argarus flights are classified as coming from or going to Sydney. It's not a problem."

"No, I suppose it's not." Altobelli can only shake his head in amusement before adding, "I'm guessing that there's not much of anything that could construe a problem to you, Sousuke."

"Most of the time, your assessment would be correct. Some of the other times, however…"

"Never stop trying to figure out your role in life, Sousuke. True, you're a warrior from before you could begin shaving. But you're still a young pup and you got family to think about now."

"Understood, sir." Giving Altobelli a salute, Sousuke adds, "I hope your flight back to Metro goes well, Mr Altobelli." Grinning, Altobelli returns the salute.

"If he'd have survived that run-in with the Sho-Da-Kah, I'm sure Mach would've enjoyed meeting you, Sousuke." Kaname can't help but feel curious about that.

"What was Jesse Mach like, Mr Altobelli?"

"Good man, a wizard with a motorcycle, wild in the saddle and a heck of a Detective. Of course, while he was alive, he was a motorcycle cop relegated to P.R. Years after his death, he got his Detective shield due to his work on the cases his alter ego was involved in."

Clenching his fist, he adds, "If only I hadn't suspended Walsh and Mach for that little stunt. Walsh would still be alive, Mach more than likely would've become Street Hawk anyway and both Miller and Corrido would be in Prison, making license plates for the rest of their miserable lives."

"What kind of little stunt?"

"Mach took a Police Harley and jumped it over four squad cars on department hours. I couldn't bust the whole division, so I had to set an example. Nowadays I wonder what if I had just let them off with a smiled warning. But, it's a road not traveled and I have that burden to bear."

"So, you blame yourself for what happened?"

"I do, Kaname. Foolish, I know. But I can't help but feel I was overly harsh with them."

"You made a judgment call with the facts at hand." Sousuke's voice is level as he goes on. "You had no way of knowing what was going to happen the day Officer Walsh died or when Officer Mach lost his knee. Did the Range Patrol tell you what had happened?"

"That it looked like a big tire ran over Jesse's left knee at a high rate of speed. Destroying it. With that kind of damage, there was no way he would've been able to ride a police motor again." Smirking, he adds, "If I had known about that prosthesis for injuries like Mach's, I'd have sponsored him. But, I didn't know about it and Jesse became Street Hawk."

"How did you feel when you found out the truth?" Altobelli gives off a barely visible shiver as he thinks about that day.

_(Flashback)_

The phone in Altobelli's phone rang while he was taking his antacid for his ever-present ulcer. Grimacing, he swallowed the antacid and picked up.

"Altobelli here."

"_Commander Altobelli, LAPD Central Division?"_

"That I am. Who's this?"

"_This is Officer James Yopsani of the California Highway Patrol. Do you have an Officer by the name of Jesse Mach under your command?"_

"Why, yes I do. He's not here right now, though. Are you wanting to speak with him?" Next came the words he'd never expected to hear.

"_It's my sad duty to inform you that Officer Mach's dead, sir."_ His eyes flying wide, Altobelli bolted from behind his desk.

"What?"

"_Exactly as I said, sir. Officer Mach is dead."_

"What happened?"

"_From the looks of things, he was riding an experimental motorcycle in a manner consistent with a Motorcycle Police Officer."_

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right! Mach's PR now! He can't be in the field!"

"_I'm afraid it's so, sir. He's already been identified by an engineer for the Federal Government."_

"An engineer for the Federal Government? Why would an engineer know him?"

"_Judging from what the engineer told me, it was for that motor that's been rolling around L.A. Fighting the criminals that often run circles around your Officers."_

"Street Hawk?" Sinking back down into his chair, Altobelli asked, "Where at? And what's going on right now?"

"_Culver's Pass. There's a manhunt going on based on the information given to us by the engineer. I'll keep you posted, sir."_

"Thank you, Officer Yopsani." Ending the call, Altobelli shook his head, trying to sort out his thoughts. Both positive and negative.

'I didn't expect this! Not to a man like Jesse!'

'_Serves him right. Poking in matters that didn't involve him!'_

'Jesse did a lot of good as Street Hawk. Even I have to admit that.'

'_Rubbish! He should be buried in an unmarked grave!'_

'He was a cop! A heroic one!'

'_There's no place in the world for heroic upstarts like Jesse Mach. All you gotta do now is drag his name through the mud and offer to shake the hand of the one that did it.'_

'Bullshit!' Getting up from behind his desk, he went to his door, opened it and said, "McCoy, Adams, my office."

_(Flashback ends)_

"I was the one that told Sandy and Rachel about Jesse. Rachel was beside herself in disbelief. Sandy didn't take it very well. The whole building heard her despondent wail. The day of his funeral, she was dressed all in black and kissed his casket. Much like a Police widow."

"She had a crush on him, didn't she?"

"She did, Kaname. On our way back from the service, she told Rachel, Mr Tuttle and myself how she felt about him. She was so depressed, it took everything in us to keep her from thinking unpleasant thoughts. Mr Tuttle, of course, having been an eyewitness of sorts, threw himself into his work. He was at the Command Center, watching the monitors when he saw a threat and tried to warn Jesse about it."

"Only it was too late." Sousuke's words get a nod from the retired lawman as their expected party arrives. "Sir, I know my inter-person relation skills are lacking, but I know what it's like to carry a burden. I carry it day by day, with the knowledge I did what I had to in order to survive and protect innocent people. You're not alone, sir."

"Neither are you, my boy. Neither are you. Take good care of him, Kaname."

"I will, Mr Altobelli. Just like he's taken good care of me." Giving him a soft hug of 'good-bye', Kaname adds, "Have a safe flight back to Metro." Altobelli smiles lightly as he returns the hug.

"I will." As he walks toward the gate, he smiles as he sees Ron, Kim, Bonnie, Hirotaka, Felix, Tara, Jessica and Stuart as they come out of the gate for the Argarus flight. "I take it Tessa's waiting on board?" Ron gives him a grin before nodding.

"That she is, Leo. From here, you two fly to Metro, where you get off and then Tessa heads to LAX."

"Then it looks like I have someone to regale with my stories as a beat cop." Smirking, he adds, "I bet she'd be out like a light in just two minutes."

"Why do you say that, Leo?"

"From the way it sounds, she hasn't had much sleep lately, Tara. I aim to fix that. With me being boring as heck, it'd be easy as pie for her to go to sleep."

At their chuckling, Altobelli enters the gate and goes through the walkway to get onto the Argarus flight. Once on board, he sees a familiar shade of platinum hair and grins.

"Hello, Miss Testarossa. Is this seat taken?"

"Not at all, Mr Altobelli."

"Thank you." Sitting beside her, Altobelli gives her a measuring look before grimacing. "You haven't been sleeping well at all, have you?"

"Not lately, no." Fidgeting her fingers lightly, she adds, "In fact, while most of my sleepless nights were of a pleasant nature, last night wasn't."

"What happened?" From there, she tells Altobelli about the nightmare. When she's done, he only has one thing to say. "I don't think he died painfully enough."

"Mei Ling Reynolds said pretty much the exact same thing. For both Leonard and Hangi Oshimura."

"Sure like to meet her sometime."

"If you do, be sure to talk to her and her husband alone or at least out of earshot of everyone else."

"Why's that?"

"She knows about Team Hawk's members. In turn, so does he."

"But how?"

"One thing that Gauron taught her and her deceased twin sister was to read between the lines."

"Oh. Thinking of which, just how is Gauron still alive?"

"He's been cloned. Where he is now, well, you know."

"Yeah. Which means that Mithril will have to keep an eye out for his homicidal antics."

"Correct. Once we find him, we can…."

Her voice trailing off, Tessa suddenly claps her hand over her mouth, bulls her way past Altobelli and rushes to the onboard lavatory. Back out in the cabin, Altobelli can only wince in sympathy as the sounds of retching reach his ears. Five minutes later, a pale and weak Tessa comes back. With Altobelli gingerly helping her into her seat before checking her forehead. To his surprise, her forehead's cool as a cucumber.

"You're not running a fever. Maybe you ate something that didn't agree with you."

"No, I don't think so. Ron's corned beef dish digested quite well overnight before departure from Merida Island. It's something else."

"Want me to get you a blanket?"

"Please." Altobelli can only grin as he reaches up for a blanket and pillow. Putting the pillow under Tessa's head and lightly covering her with the blanket, he gently checks her forehead again.

"When's the last time you had a vomiting spell like that?"

"That was my first one, come to think of it."

"Well, if it happens two or three more times, I suggest you see a Doctor. It could be serious. Like some kind of bug."

"Yeah." Giving him a light smile, she adds, "I think you would've made a great Father, Mr Altobelli."

"Yeah, well, if I had become one, I'd imagine my daughter would've come out to be as sweet as you." Lightly pecking her forehead, he adds, "While we wait for the plane to take off, I can tell you some of my stories as a beat cop."

"Okay." With that, Altobelli begins. Sure enough, two minutes later, Tessa's deep asleep.

"Another reason why I wonder why I didn't become a Father." Reclining back into his seat, he's soon surprised to feel Tessa's arms wrapping around his left arm. As if she's holding a stuffed animal. Smiling gently, he whispers, "Sleep tight, little Angel." Closing his eyes, Altobelli soon finds himself slipping into the land of dreams.

Back in the terminal, after Altobelli had boarded his shared flight, Sousuke and Kaname greet their friends. Only the greeting is halted by a little girl's voice.

"That's him, Mommy! That's him!" As all turn around toward the voice, they see a little girl with a joy-filled smile on her face. Running right to Sousuke and clamping her arms around his right leg upon arrival. "Hi, Urzu-7!" As Sousuke blinks perplexedly at the little girl looking up at him, a woman comes up to them.

"Minako Hasino! Don't run off like that!"

"But, Mommy!" Curling her face into a pout as she faces her Mother, Minako goes on. "This is the man from the 'Paradise' eatery!" Contentedly snuggling into his leg, Minako squeals happily as her Mother sighs in exasperation before looking at Sousuke.

"I'm terribly sorry about my daughter's lack of decorum. Ever since she'd been saved in that crisis, she'd run up to men that she thought looked like the man that saved her and the other people's lives. Only to be disappointed when they turn out not to be."

"I understand, ma'am. It's not a problem." Gently reaching down to stroke the little girl's head, he adds, "I'm sorry, but I'm not the one that saved you." He can't help but wince, knowing he's lying through his teeth if only to protect Mithril's secrecy. Along with his family.

"But, your face, your voice." Minako looks up at him, tears coming down from her brown eyes. "It's you! It has to be!" Snuggling herself even further, not caring that she's drawing attention to them, she goes on. Her voice breaking up. "You, you're Urzu-7. The mega-hero!" Sousuke can't help but sigh as he gently pries Minako's arms from his legs, kneeling down to look at her.

"Minako, look at me." Once she's done so, he asks, "Do I look like the heroic type?" At her silent nod, Sousuke can only sigh in exasperation before going on. "Some people don't look or feel like the heroic types. Follow me so far?"

"Uh-huh."

"They're only people that do a job that saves innocent lives. Even if it involves ending lives of evil people." Minako nods her head before going on.

"That's what you did, though. You saved innocent lives and ended the lives of evil people." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she adds, "Thank you, Urzu-7."

As Sousuke looks haplessly up at Kaname, he sees her nodding. Knowing full well that a little girl with a razor sharp memory will not give it up. Nodding right back, he wraps his arms around her before giving his reply. As softly as possible.

"You're welcome, Minako Hasino." As Minako gently moves away, she sneaks a peck onto his cheek, giggling. In shock, Sousuke asks, "Are you trying to get me killed? I'm married." Hiking his thumb toward Kaname, he doesn't see her smirking in amusement. But Minako does.

"Then she's a very lucky lady, Urzu-7." Minako giggles again as she strides over to her Mother and turns back to give him a bow. "Bye, Urzu-7." Before he can say anything more, Minako and her Mother head for the airport's exit.

"Bye, Minako Hasino." Getting back up to his feet, he turns around, expecting to see an angry Kaname. Only to see her struggling to keep her laughter contained. As are the others. "Kaname? Guys?" They then lose the struggle, letting out laughter as they exit the terminal. A confused Sousuke in tow.

_(Los Angeles)_

As Daniel walks down along the first cave he'd gone down, he can't help but shake his head at how many beer cans there are until he sees another pair of feet. Panning his light toward the face, he can't help but shake his head at who it is.

'Just my luck. Of all people, I never expected to see this one again.' Kneeling down, he softly says, "Harry. Harry Gordon. Wake up." Harry groggily opens his eyes, only to wince them back shut at the light.

"Someone close the flipping blinds!"

"No blinds to close, Harry."

"I know that voice. Dan-a-reno?" Opening his eyes again, Harry blinks rapidly until he sees Daniel's face clearly. Scowling, he asks, "Why are you in the dorm, Dan-a-reno?"

"Newsflash, booze-hound. You're not in the dorm. You're in the cave just above LA's beach." Pulling on the rope, he grins upon seeing the wheeled basket come up to him. Hefting the drunk into the basket, he adds, "Hang on tight, Harry." Giving the outbound end's rope a tug, Daniel gives Harry a mocking wave of 'good-bye'. As the basket vanishes from view, he can only shake his head as he resumes his walk down into the first cave split-off.

"Of all the stations for Search and Rescue, Harry just had to get mine involved by going cave exploring while intoxicated. How ludicrous. Twenty to one, the beer party was his idea to begin with." Checking his rope, he soon grimaces. "Going to need more rope soon. Hopefully the next one I find is lucid enough to relay that more rope is…" His musing is interrupted when he comes up to a sudden drop-off and barely stops himself from going over the edge. Literally.

"I'd say this one's done. But first…" Panning the light downward, he soon grimaces upon seeing four dead bodies at the bottom of the drop-off. Looking to his sides, he shakes his head upon seeing the beer cans at both sides. 'And people wonder why alcohol's given a bad rep.' Bringing out a small red triangular marker, he puts it onto the ground before gazing at the bodies again.

"Concentrate on the living. Come back to recover the dead."

With that, he turns around and makes his way back to the entrance of the first split-off, coiling up the rope as he goes along. Intent on putting another red marker in place. Once he's done so, he goes into the next split-off. Hoping to find more living people as opposed to dead.

Back outside the cave, Andrews and Nelson are watching the basket go back into the cave when the other S-A-R vehicles arrive. As the people in the S-A-R vehicles exit, one of them quite familiar to Andrews and Nelson walks up to them.

"What's the situation, Jim? How many recovered?"

"So far, two Stephanie."

"Where's Daniel at?" Andrews mentally snickers before giving his reply.

"He went in, Lieutenant. I told him he should wait, but you know how that hotheaded brother of yours is. If people are in trouble, he doesn't wait for supervision from S-A-R brass." A scowling Jim shakes his head, intent on his rebuke.

"The latter part's not true, Stephanie. Daniel went in, alright. However, Andrews said nothing about him waiting for supervision or other crewmembers."

"I see. Andrews." Knowing full well he's caught and what's coming next, Andrews sighs.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"You're on report for lying to a superior officer regarding another member of Search and Rescue. One more mark against you and you can just kiss your job good-bye. Along with your probation and freedom. Understood?"

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a brother/coworker to help." With that, she goes back to the vehicle and brings out the cave gear within. Along with a wheeled basket. After making the needed attachments, she glances around and eyes the other crewmembers before saying, "Let's go!"

With that, the group of six go in and Stephanie sees two things. One, a red triangle on the ground at the mouth of the first cave on the left. Two, a rope heading down into the second cave from the left.

"We've got DBs down that way. Hansen, Jackson, go to it and see what the locations are. Be careful all the same though, guys. There could be drop-offs in any opening you go into."

"How about you, Lieutenant?"

"Mason, take my basket and go down the next cave. I'm going to assist Danny."

"Yes, ma'am." As Kyle Mason takes the basket, Stephanie goes down into the cave. Switching on her light in the process.

'Hold on, baby brother. Big sister's coming.'

Down the way, Daniel gets a sudden chill up and down his spine. Causing him to roll his eyes.

'The way she treats me at times, it's a wonder I'm not in diapers still. She really needs to find a husband and have babies of her own.' Smiling lightly, he verbally adds, "On the flip-side, however, at least it's better than being neglected by an Aunt on Mom's side of the family. But, still, I'm nineteen now. Not an infant." Next thing he knows, he comes across a sight he'd never expected to see.

"OH MY GOD! PETE BECKSON! HILLARY AYERS! GET YOUR DAMNED CLOTHES ON!" As the two open their eyes, they quickly notice their state of dress, or rather undress, before looking toward the voice and see someone they hadn't seen in months. And react not quite the way he'd expected.

"Danny! Care to join the fun?" Hillary can't help but giggle as Daniel blushes beet red before turning around. "Still a virgin, huh?"

"It's not that. It's just that I didn't expect you two to be doing lewd acts in a cave. While drunk! Let alone invite me to join in!"

"Who says we were drunk, Danno?" Stretching lightly, Pete gives Hillary a kiss before shrugging. "I guess we should at least get dressed."

"Yeah. You should." Pete chuckles while Hillary gets her dress back on. Pulling his pants back on, Pete glances over at a still-turned Daniel.

"So how've you been, buddy?"

"Same old, same old. Doing Search and Rescue with Stephanie. Waiting for my girlfriend to arrive. This and that, mainly." A squeal of joy is heard as Hillary smiles widely at him.

"You have a girlfriend now? That's great! She local?"

"Nope. From her accent, I'd say she's an East Coast girl. Of Italian descent."

"She pretty?"

"Yeah. She's a knock-out."

"Where'd you meet her?" A minute later, she adds, "Okay. We're dressed now." Daniel turns around, a wry grin on his face.

"Tokyo." At that, Pete's jaw drops before he furrows his brow.

"When did you find time to go to Tokyo, pal? After all, if you're S-A-R, you're on call 24/7. And you never took time off for anything in school. Knowing you, you're still the same way to this day."

"It's a long story, Pete. One I can't tell right now. I gotta see who else I can find down here before I go to the next cave." Giving his friends a smirk, he asks, "Are you two able to walk or do I have to use the basket?"

"We can walk out, buddy. But we expect you to dish out everything." Pete then smiles before wrapping his arms around Daniel, adding, "It's great seeing you again, though." Giving him a thump on his back for good measure before releasing him. Just in time for Hillary to peck Daniel's cheek.

"Yeah. I hope we get to meet her soon. Preferably before your wedding."

"Hill! It's a little early to think that far ahead!" Hillary can only giggle before wrapping her arms around Daniel.

"I know. But I'm happy you found someone, Daniel. I'm sure Valerie would be disappointed in you, though."

"Huh?" Daniel's confusion is evident, causing Hillary to giggle.

Giving him another peck, she whispers, "My sister had the biggest crush on you in high school. She still does, for that matter. You were just too oblivious to notice it."

"Yeah, I guess I was. Sorry." Hillary ends the embrace and gently strokes his right cheek, tears in her eyes.

"Don't be. You are who you are. You wouldn't be you if you weren't. Never lose your kind heart. No matter what happens. Okay?"

"Okay."

With that, Pete and Hillary start heading out and Daniel walks deeper down into the cave. Thinking and watching at the same time. With Stephanie softly making her way behind him before wrapping her arms around him.

"Gotcha!"

"Steph!" As Stephanie giggles, she keeps her hold on him. "How long…?"

"Have I been standing there? Long enough to hear Hillary talking about Valerie. And you know what?"

"What?"

"She's right. Val would be both happy for you and jealous of Tessa."

"Yeah, I reckon so. Now, if only…"

"You finish that and I'll kick your ass into the next cave from right here, buster." Turning him around, she envelopes him into her torso. Pressing his face into her cleavage.

"STEPH!" As Stephanie giggles, she releases a beet red Daniel from her embrace. "You're going to be the death of me one of these days."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. Now, come on. We got people to look for. The others are probably finding people while we're standing around and yakking."

"Yeah, okay." With that, brother and sister go further down into the cave. Wheeled basket trailing behind them.

In the first cave, Louise Hansen and Jake Jackson arrive at the second marker indicating the presence of dead bodies. Inching forward, they see the drop-off and pan their lights downward. Seeing four dead bodies thirty feet down from them.

"Jeez. Maybe the Surgeon General's onto something."

"Yeah, Jake. Much like the beer companies should put a warning to not explore caves while drunk." Shaking her head, she then asks, "How do you think of they bit the big one? They were so drunk, they went over the edge and went 'splat' when they hit the ground."

"Wouldn't want to go that way. Too messy."

Louise shrugs as she brings the rope off of her right shoulder and hammers in the piton before attaching one end of the rope to it. Looping the rope through the carabiner on her harness, she nods at Jake as he hands her the pack of body bags.

"I'll go back to the truck and bring the winch line down. No telling how much those stiffs weigh."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." With that, she kicks off and rappels down the rope until she gets to the ground. 'At least Daniel thought ahead with the markers. Otherwise, there'd be two more bodies down here.'

_(Tokyo; five minutes later)_

As the Hummer H-1 and Toyota Sienna drive along Tokyo's streets, the males in the H-1 and the females in the Sienna, Sousuke and Kaname are trying to answer the questions posed to them as best they can. Some with ease, others not so much.

"How come we haven't met her before?"

"I/he didn't know about her until just three days ago. Even then, she turned up last week."

"Where has she been all this time?"

"My/his Uncle's place, under their surname."

"Has she found a boyfriend yet?"

"Not that I know/he knows of."

In the Sagara apartment, Sakura is holding a sleeping Sousuke Jr in her arms when she hears a knock on the door.

'Terrific. Just when I'm getting comfortable, holding a cute baby in my arms, someone comes knocking.' Rolling her eyes, Sakura gets up, Sousuke Jr in her arms, and goes to the door. "Who's there?"

A female voice replies, "Mizuki Inaba and Issei Tsubaki. Are Sousuke and Kaname in?"

"Sorry, they're out right now. But they should be back soon." Next thing she knows, a male voice comes up.

"Okay. I'm guessing since you don't know us, you're not allowing us in."

"Sorry." Tsubaki's voice can't help but have a conciliatory tone to it. Putting her mind at ease.

"No, no. That's okay. We'll just wait out here until they get here. But, who're you?"

"I'm Sakura Sagara. Sousuke's little sister."

"What? That war-crazed lunatic has a sibling? I shudder to think there's one like him."

Giggling, Sakura replies, "No, I'm not like him, Tsubaki-san. Mom and Dad left me with Uncle Ryu because I was sick and unable to travel. So, I came out more civilized than Sousuke turned out to be. Of course, it's not really his fault." Next thing she knows, Tsubaki lightly chuckles.

"No, I guess not. If anything, your brother's not the kind to do anything half-assed. When he does something, he does things fully-assed." Sakura can only scowl at Tsubaki's language until she sees Sousuke Jr's still asleep.

"Consider yourself lucky my baby nephew's asleep still. If he was crying, I'd scold you for your uncouth mouth. Or, if I knew where they were, I'd use one of brother's guns on you. Even if I don't know how to use one." Mizuki then sighs before replying.

"I hope you never have to, Sakura-chan. But, if you have to, as long as it's in defense, it's alright."

"Thanks, Mizuki."

Back outside the apartment complex, the H-1 and Sienna pull up to either side of Roadwolf and the people within the vehicles exit. As they make their way to the Sagara apartment, they all wonder how Sakura will react to meeting them.

Upon arrival, they see Mizuki and Issei waiting outside the apartment. Only Issei turns around and his face breaks out into a wide grin.

"There's the happy couple now! And with their friends from the States, no less!"

"How's it going, Issei?"

"It's going fine, Kaname. So, this is what you left out for?" Giving Issei a nod, Sousuke lightly grins.

"Well, this and to drop an old friend of ours off at Haneda. Which happened to be the one they arrived at. It's just a coincidence, is all." Kaname can't help but roll her eyes. Neither can Mizuki.

"That's some coincidence." Issei stretches out his arms, saying, "In any case, Sousuke, Mizuki and I came for two reasons. One, to see your little boy. Two, to ask you to mediate a dispute."

"What kind of dispute?" Before Issei can reply, Mizuki does so.

"My Dad doesn't think Issei's good enough for me. For that matter, for some strange reason, he thinks the whole Tsubaki family is bad news."

"I see. What about your family, Tsubaki?"

"They like Mizuki. I was a bit of a wild one and she tamed me somewhat." Smirking, he then adds, "Much like Kaname did with you, Sagara."

"So it would seem. Alright. When and where?" Mizuki can't help but take that opening.

"Ren offered to let us use her family's home, so that's the where. When, well, soon as possible so we can resolve this quickly and quietly." Giving Sousuke a light glare, she adds, "And zero casualties, property damage or your otaku nonsense. Well, maybe a little bit of your nonsense. After all, if anyone can take control of a room, you can."

"Roger."

For some strange reason, Mizuki and Issei can't help but feel a light chill go up and down their spines at the way Sousuke replied. While this is going on, Kaname points out the apartment the Tuttles are staying in. Ron gives her a nod of thanks before they go to the apartment.

Once they get to the door they want, Ron knocks on the door. When it opens, he smiles upon seeing a familiar pair of brown eyes.

"Hey, Stormin' Norman!" Norman's eyes fly open before he flings the door open. Wrapping Ron and the other team members in a group hug, he turns his attention to Stuart before lightly scowling.

"I hope you're treating Jesse's daughter right. I'd hate to tie you to a rocket sled in Area 51. Just to see how well you take the G-forces." Stuart puts up his hands in a placating manner to reassure the man.

"I am, sir. In fact, Jessica wanted to ask you something." His head kinked in curiosity, Norman glances over at Jessica and his eyes suddenly bolt open. For he sees a very familiar glow of joy. The glow he'd seen when Kim, Bonnie, Tara and Jane herself had gotten engaged.

"You mean…" Jessica nods happily while Kim, Bonnie and Tara giggle in glee.

"Yeah, Norman. I'm getting married and, well, since Dad had died before I was born, I was wondering if you'd walk me down the aisle and give me away at the wedding. You're the closest one to Dad I can think of off-hand." Norman lightly sniffs before nodding.

"Nothing would please me more, Jessica. Where at?"

"Home. In Colorado. It's all-clear there."

"Colorado's not home for me, anymore." At Jessica's crestfallen face, he goes on. "But, I have no problems with being in the States for a brief time. When's the wedding?"

"A month from now. Mother gave her blessing to Stuart for my hand in marriage a month ago."

"How do you know that, Jessica?"

"I told her the night I proposed, Mr Tuttle." Smiling widely, Stuart adds, "I told my Mother about it and she was so excited, she started asking about when the grandkids are coming." Turning to see Jessica, he quickly gulps. 'Oh boy! I've gone and done it now!' For she's looking at him with smoldering eyes. Next thing he knows, Jessica's sultrily purring in delight.

"After we're married, she'll find out. Mother's looking forward to grandchildren too. Much like I'm looking forward to having children right away after the wedding."

With that, Jessica gives Stuart a passionate kiss. With Sousuke, Kaname, Issei and Mizuki watching intently. Mizuki and Kaname beaming widely with Issei and Sousuke hoping that Stuart would survive the wedding night. Two minutes later, they go in, only for…

"Felix! Oh, my baby!" Jane's voice chimes up cheerfully before she wraps him into her arms. "Oh, my little boy!"

"I'm not so little anymore, Mom."

"You'll always be my little boy, Felix." With that, Mother and son embrace each other again. "Oh, I missed you so!"

"I missed you too, Mom."

_(Metro; thirteen hours later)_

Her eyes opening blearily, Tessa smiles lightly at seeing an awake Altobelli getting ready.

"Hey, where are we?"

"Metro, on final approach."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh, I'd say a good sixteen, maybe seventeen hours."

"I must've been very exhausted to be asleep that long." Stretching out, she adds, "I think I'll give Daniel a call, let him know I'll be there soon."

"Who's Daniel?"

"My boyfriend." Reaching forward, she picks up a phone and dials the number for Daniel.

_(Los Angeles; same time; S-A-R HQ)_

As he finishes his reports, for the third time, a weary Daniel yawns, "What a day. First, the drunk cave explorers. Then my first set of reports. Only Andrews telling me they're not mentioning him enough. My second set of reports, Andrews griping about them still. And now these are done. If he gripes one more time, I'm just ignoring him."

Looking back down at them, he scowls and says, "Fuck him. First set of reports it is." Picking up the second and third sets, he puts them into the 'burn-bin'. "He wants to make himself look like a hero, he can do it himself."

Yawning again, he finds himself so drowsy, he falls asleep right at the report table. Not once feeling his body being lifted up and moved to another piece of furniture or a blanket covering his body.

"Sleep tight, Danny." Pecking his forehead, Stephanie runs her fingers through his hair, humming a lullaby. Once done, she exits the office and closes the door. Locking it behind her. Next thing she knows, the phone rings. "Search and Rescue, Lieutenant Simpson speaking." The next voice she hears is the one she'd heard quite recently.

"_How'd I get Search and Rescue?"_

"Tessa?"

"_Yes, Stephanie, it's Tessa. How'd I get Search and Rescue, though?"_

"Call forwarding. Comes in handy when we're here."

"_I see. Is Daniel around right now?"_

"Yeah, but he's asleep right now. He just got done with getting some drunk college students out of a cave. Along with his first set of reports."

"_Oh. I see. In any case, we're on final approach to Metro before I come to L.A."_

"Metro? Where a silver mystery car's rumored to be going around?"

"_Yep. That's the place."_

"Why there?"

"_Just dropping off a man that retired to there. Perhaps you know him. Leo Altobelli."_

"Yeah. He's the one that told Danny and I about our parents' deaths. He was a good friend of Dad's, even though they were with different Departments. Leo with the PD, Dad with the FD."

"_Would you like to speak to him?"_

"Sure. I haven't talked to him in a long time."

"_Just a moment."_ A minute later, Stephanie hears Altobelli's voice.

"_Altobelli here."_

"Hi, 'Uncle' Leo."

"_Stephanie Simpson? It's been years. How've you been? And Daniel?"_

"It has and I've been fine. As has Daniel. But, how do you know Daniel's girlfriend?"

"_Oh, just through some friends of hers."_

"Ah. One of those 'friend of a friend' shady covert things, isn't it?"

"_Afraid so. I gotta get ready to get off, but I'm hoping you'll come visit an old street grunt soon."_

"You better believe it, Uncle Leo. Much like I'm hoping you won't be a stranger and come to L.A. every now and then."

"_I wouldn't have it any other way. Take care, Stephanie."_

"I will." Smiling lightly, she adds, "I missed hearing your voice, 'Uncle' Leo."

"_Right back at you. Bye."_

"Bye." Hanging up the phone, she shakes her head and sighs wistfully.

_(Metro)_

As he exits the plane, Altobelli winces at the sunlight, wishing he'd remembered to put on his sunglasses. As he does so, he catches sight of a brown four-door Jeep Wrangler as it pulls up to beside the plane. Smiling at the driver, he turns back to Tessa.

"This is where we part ways, it seems."

"Yes." Tessa smiles softly before adding, "Enjoy your retirement years, Mr Altobelli."

"I will. I hope you get everything you deserve in life, Teletha."

"Likewise to you, Mr Altobelli." As the former lawman exits the plane, she smiles softly and sighs. Subconsciously stroking her belly just before the door closes right back. As she feels the plane reach take-off speed, she thinks, 'Here I come, Dan-kun.'

As he walks toward the Wrangler, Altobelli hears the turboprop's engines wind up before it taxies down the runway and takes off. Giving it a wave as it flies off into the horizon, he turns back and smiles widely at the driver.

"Hello, Miss Farrow. How're Mr Waters and the others doing?" Allie Farrow smiles lightly as she helps Altobelli with his bag.

"Frankie, Tom and Cam are doing fine, Leo. Catlett says 'Hi', as well. How was your trip? Catch any fish?"

"Eventful." With that, he tells her all about the stunt Sousuke did at graduation, Leonard Testarossa and Hangi Oshimura's deaths at Kaname and Sousuke's hands. Along with nearly catching a shark in Okinawa. That one he tells with a lamenting tone. "The biggest catch of my life and it got away. I should've done what Mr Sagara did with the other shark."

"Oh? What'd he do?"

"He shot it. While underwater, no less." That in itself gets Allie to giggle.

"If Frankie and Sousuke ever meet, they'd probably come up with hare-brained ideas for fishing. Or at the most, more unique ways of using guns."

"How true that is. But, at the same time, I can't help but wonder…"

"Leo!" As Altobelli chortles, Allie can only shake her head in exasperation. "I wonder about you at times."

"In what way?"

"If you, Sousuke and Frankie are distant cousins of sorts. With Sousuke being the youngest of you all." Altobelli can only shrug and chortle still as he gets into the Wrangler's passenger side. Allie can only roll her eyes as she gets in and starts her Jeep. "Oh, by the way, Jay Lowery heard you retired to here."

"The radio shock jock? What'd he have to say?"

"Well, on the radio, he expressed his desire to get you on the air for an interview. If not make you an offer as a co-host on his show." His eyebrows going up, Altobelli has one question.

"That a good thing or a bad thing?" Allie can only offer him a shrug.

"It depends on your perspective, I suppose."

"Well, I guess one radio interview can't hurt. But, how'd he hear about me?"

"Some woman named Rachel Adams went on the air after you left out for Japan. Saying that you'd retired to Metro after LAPD's IAD decided they wanted to grill you about Former Commissioner Miller."

"Jeez. Figures it'd have been her. That case is over and done with. What more could they want from me?" Allie can only shrug, causing him to sigh. "Interview time, then. How soon can he put me on?"

"Well, the studio's on the way. I'm sure he can pencil you in."

"Such short notice? What about planning and all that jazz?" Once again, Allie shrugs.

"What can I say? Jay's been chomping at the bit to interview you ever since he found out about you. Short notice interviews are no big deal for him."

"Okay." Five minutes later, Allie's Wrangler arrives at the studio and both step out. As Allie guides him into the building, Altobelli brings out his antacids. "It's going to be one of those days."

"Allie Farrow, as I live and breathe." The male voice gets Altobelli's attention as it goes on. "How're the others doing?"

"They're doing fine, Jay." Glancing over to Altobelli, she goes on. "Jay, this is Leo Altobelli. Leo, Jaw Lowery."

"Ah, the notorious Leo Altobelli. The toughest Leatherneck ever to walk Los Angeles' streets in a blue Police uniform. We finally meet face to face."

"So it would seem." Popping another antacid into his mouth, he thinks, 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The guy's a shark in human form!' The next few minutes are a blur to him. From being signed in all the way to Jay's studio. Once seated, Altobelli comes out of his fugue. Just as Jay begins.

"Hello, Metro. This is Jay Lowery and I have a very special guest in my studio today. Not many of you know him, but that's okay as he doesn't know you either. Ladies, children and gentlemen, my esteemed guest, Leo Altobelli. Retired Commissioner of the Los Angeles Police Department." Jay looks over to Altobelli and lifts his eyebrows. Catching on, Altobelli begins.

"Thank you, Jay. It's interesting to be here on radio. I'm used to addressing video cameras or standing in front of people, so this is a change for me."

"Not much bigger than retirement, though, right?"

"True." Jay can only give him a nod, letting him know he's doing fine before launching his first question.

"Why'd you choose Metro to retire to, Leo?"

"I didn't really choose, Jay. I threw a black dart at a map of the United States on my wall."

"A dart? A little dart made your choice for you?"

"Yeah. And, it wasn't that little." Reaching into his pocket, he brings out a small case and opens it with a smirk. "This is the dart I'd used when I 'picked' my retirement place."

"Why that dart in particular?"

"It was one of the darts I'd used to mark the sites where the original 'Street Hawk' had involved himself with Police cases before he died." Chuckling mirthlessly, he goes on. "All that time and he was right under my nose. Literally."

"In what way, Leo?"

"One of my best men." With that, Altobelli smiles wistfully. "A former motorcycle Officer named Jesse Mach. A wildcard with a heart so big, and guts equally-sized, you'd be hard pressed to find any other of his internal organs within him."

"Sounds like he was quite a guy."

"He was." His eyes starting to drip tears, he lightly dabs them as Jay goes on.

"Wow, we have some callers on the line already. Caller one, you're up."

"_Mr Altobelli, why didn't you arrest Officer Mach before he died? Didn't he hinder more than aid your cases?"_

"In that order, until Jesse had died, there was no way of suspecting him of being 'Street Hawk'. After all, a cop with a busted knee, being a motorcycle hero? In a conventional world, no way. But, this is in no way a conventional world. I learned that far too late. As for hindering, now that I consider it, not really. Sure, he stepped on toes, but he managed to do what the Department was unable to in regards to cases. Which is why I am proud of him doing what he could. He left behind a legacy that those brave enough could aspire to."

"_So you admire a guy that had no business butting into Police affairs?"_

"The ends justify the means. Be they by combat motorcycle or shadow ops." Making a slashing motion, Leo indicates he's done. With Jay agreeing.

"Caller two, you're up."

"_Mr Altobelli, did Officer Mach leave behind a family? If so, where are they now?"_

"Well, until we found out he had years later after his death, no. Other than the PD, of course. As for where, I can't tell you that." Another slash.

"Caller three, you're up."

"_How'd you feel when you found out about Officer Mach being 'Street Hawk'?"_

"I can't even begin to list them all, but I can try the most prevalent. Horror, dismay, shock and sorrow. Horror because of how he died. Dismay because no matter how aggravated I was by his actions as 'Street Hawk', I did not want him dead." Pausing to dab his eyes again, he quickly resumes.

"Shock, because he turned out to be one of my men. Sorrow, because in the aftermath of all the times he'd acted, he was a shining beacon of hope." Another slash, with Jay nodding.

"We have enough time for one more caller. Caller four, you're up."

"_If he was alive still, what would you say to him?"_

"Good job, Jesse. You're a credit to the Department and the Nation." One more slash and Jay begins his wrap-up.

"That's all the time Mr Altobelli has for today. Next up, after our break, we have a surgeon doubling as an exotic dancer. You may not see it, but you don't want to miss it. Tune in." Ending it, he gives Altobelli an apologetic glance. "Sorry if it was too rough on you."

"Surprisingly enough, it wasn't that bad, Jay." Smiling lightly, he adds, "In fact, it was the most fun I had since my days in the Marines in WW2." Curious, he then asks, "Did Rachel tell you about me having been in the Marines as well?"

"Nope. I looked up your history and found myself impressed. And I gotta tell you, I'm not usually easily impressed."

"I'm glad to have impressed you." Jay can only laugh at that. With Altobelli laughing as well.

_(Los Angeles; two hours later)_

As the plane touches down onto the tarmac, Tessa readies her belongings. Having called S-A-R five minutes earlier, she smiled at hearing that Daniel was still asleep and Stephanie would be picking her up in Ratchet. Once it's come to a stop, she sees the yellow Hummer pull to a stop alongside the plane. Thankful for Mithril's man in Customs having cleared her ahead of time, Tessa exits the plane and wheels her bag over to Ratchet. Only to see a brunette, with cleavage that reminds her of Melissa Mao, exit the Hummer.

"Tessa Testarossa, I presume?"

"Yes. Stephanie Simpson?"

"Yep." Stephanie smiles widely as she lightens Tessa's burden before going on. "The picture Danny has of you two doesn't even do you justice." Wheeling the bag to Ratchet and opening the Hummer's rear doors, she goes on. "Of course, Danny's always understated things. Be it a girl's beauty or relationship status."

"He was shy?" As she puts Tessa's bag into Ratchet's back end, Stephanie nods.

"Yeah." Feeling playful, she then asks, "When can I expect nieces and nephews to spoil rotten?" Tessa can't help but go beet red before returning serve.

"How soon would you like them?"

"As soon as possible." Giggling naughtily, Tessa gently strokes her belly.

"Then I hope I have a bun in the oven now." Stephanie's jaw can't help but drop before her eyes drip tears of joy. Tessa joining her in tear-shedding.

"If you do, I'm going to be so happy."

"As will I." Sighing, she adds, "I just hope I don't trip or run into anything."

"A bit of a klutz, huh?"

"Yeah. On land, I'm a mess. But, in the water's another story."

"Maybe you were a mermaid in another life." Tessa ponders it before shrugging.

"If I was, that would explain it." Stephanie gives her a nod as both of them get into Ratchet. As Stephanie drives the Hummer off of the tarmac, Tessa asks, "Just how much about me did Daniel tell you?" The next voice she hears isn't Stephanie's.

"**Everything, Captain Testarossa."** Ratchet's voice brings a smile to Tessa's face.

"Then I don't have to worry about very much with Stephanie knowing about Mithril and the Autobots."

"Yeah, but there's another that knows about you. But he doesn't believe any of it. Off-hand, though, I'd say you're in the clear."

"I see. His name?"

"Andy Andrews. He's a bully in the S-A-R crew."

"If he's a bully, then why's he with S-A-R?"

"**That's what I want to know as well, Stephanie. The 'man' is deplorable."** Stephanie lets out a sigh before nodding. Tessa and Ratchet both listening intently.

"Two years ago, Andrews was across town, gazing at an accident site. An accident that had been caused by his being intoxicated."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about where this is going?"

"Because of his being intoxicated, five people died in that wreck while we were en-route."

"**Didn't the Fire Department have the equipment that could have saved their lives?"**

"Yeah, they did." Snorting, Stephanie adds, "But it was being maintained by a contractor. Leaving us next on the calling list for Emergency Services as we had equipment. Even though it was by the bare minimum."

"Then how…"

"Did he get assigned to S-A-R? Simple. The Judge that posted him with us as Probation was an Uncle of his. He refused to excuse himself from the case, hoping he'd get Andrews to shape himself up. If not, he'd throw him into jail."

"Sounds like favoritism with sternness at the same time."

"That's the best description of it right there."

"I take it Andrews failed miserably so far."

"Yeah. I mean, he may have shown some aptitude in S-A-R, but he doesn't work well with anyone. Let alone Daniel."

"Huh? Why Daniel?" At the look of amusement on Stephanie's face, Tessa can tell it's good.

"He was assigned to teach Andrews the ropes of S-A-R." Tessa can't help but giggle at the thought of Daniel teaching. With Stephanie joining in. "Of course, at first, Daniel was upset with the thought of it. But I encouraged him to give it an honest try. Danny agreed and was patient with Andrews, but Andrews thought that Daniel had no business teaching him."

"I wonder why that is."

"Well, with Andrews being older than Daniel, he'd expected an older veteran of S-A-R. He was so surprised when a young man almost out of his teens turned out to have more skill and expertise than an average S-A-R veteran."

"I know people exactly like that. I even work with them at times. One of them under my command."

"Oh yeah. Danny told me about a guy named Sousuke taking he and another guy out to Tokyo Bay for 'grenade fishing'. But, much as I'd like to believe him…"

"Believe him, Stephanie. Mr Sagara did indeed take Daniel and our newest recruit out 'grenade fishing' the morning after my date with Daniel." Stephanie can only shake her head in disbelief as she pulls Ratchet into the S-A-R lot.

"Now I know I gotta meet Sousuke. If only to find out what makes him tick."

Tessa can only giggle as they exit Ratchet and go in. As they reach Stephanie's office, Stephanie softly unlocks the door and shows Tessa in. The gasp Tessa makes upon seeing her beloved brings a smile to Stephanie's face. Tessa gives Stephanie a nod before walking over to Daniel. Snuggling onto him, she sighs happily as she drifts into 'Dreamland'.


	4. Chapter 4

Systems Analysis and Catching Up 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Transformers or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: This chapter deals with after Tessa left Tokyo. It'll be a two-parter, so our favorite Captain will make an appearance in the next segment. Here we go!

_(Fifteen hours ago; Tokyo; Sagara Apartment)_

To say that Mizuki and Issei are stunned at meeting Sakura for the first time would be a severely gross understatement. Sakura's hair nicely coiffed, dressed in a blue _yukata_ with pink lotus blossoms, contrasts very much to her brother's usual appearance. Forest green fatigues and scruffy hair being the norm for Sousuke. Mizuki and Issei both look at both siblings before shrugging.

"Sorry, but I just don't see how you can be related to Sousuke, Sakura." At Mizuki's words, Issei nods before going on.

"Yeah. I mean, you're not sneaky, underhanded, dirty, deceitful or nutso. If anything, you're like the girl next door. Uptown-style, anyway." Sakura can't help but blush before sighing.

"It's not brother's fault we're so different from each other. He's seen warfare ever since he was eight. If I'd been there too, I'd have gone through the same things he had. If I'd survived what Oshimura had done to Mother and Father, that is. But, as luck, good or bad, would have it, I was too sick to go along with them to Afghanistan. So, I stayed behind with Uncle Ryu and Aunt Naoko." Mizuki and Issei can't help but blink before Issei poses the question.

"Who's Oshimura?"

"That'd have been Hangi Oshimura, Issei. Sousuke's Godfather." Kaname's reply gets the attention of both Mizuki and Issei while Sousuke goes over to Sakura's side. Ready to comfort her if she needs it as Kaname goes on.

"He gunned down Sousuke and Sakura's parents in cold blood. All because they wouldn't let him experiment on Sousuke. The only reason that Sakura was spared the madman's plans was because he didn't even know about her." Mizuki can't help but take a tentative gulp before asking.

"What kind of experiment, Kaname?"

"The less you know, the safer your mind, Mizuki. But you can rest assured that jerk's idea will never happen to anyone ever again. Sousuke killed him in retribution for that crime from years ago."

"Darn. If he was still alive, I'd have gladly used my 'Thrombotic Fist of Death' on him. Experimenting on children? That's the lowest thing I've ever heard of. I don't think even you would stoop that low, Sagara."

Mizuki gives a nod of agreement before she chips in. "He may have been and still be socially awkward, but at least he had the same scruples then as he still does have now."

"Well put, Mizuki." Giving Sousuke a smile, Issei adds, "Based on what I've heard so far, Sagara, you're a saint compared to the likes of Hangi Oshimura."

"Wow. Coming from you, that's a real compliment, Issei." Sousuke's words get a soft grin from the Amateur Karate Club's Captain before he goes on.

"It is as intended. I mean, sure, you're deceitful and underhanded, but at least you're not cruel and sadistic enough to harm children. Anyone that would or want to harm a child like that should be shot."

"Been there, done that, shot the book. Repeatedly. Next?"

Sousuke's words can't help but get Issei, Mizuki, Kaname and Sakura to laugh before Sousuke joins in. Just before Sousuke Jr starts crying. Before Sousuke can move, Kaname does. Intent on seeing to the little boy. Sakura and Mizuki in tow. Sousuke and Issei look to each other before shrugging and Sousuke poses the most important question.

"Whose parents will be called first? Yours or Mizuki's?"

"Well, seeing as Mizuki's kinda busy right now, I can call mine and when she gets done, she can call hers."

"Agreed."

With that, Issei calls his parents to let them know about a mediation session. When he's done, he gives Sousuke a 'thumbs up', indicating his parents had agreed.

_(Thirteen hours ago; Tokyo; Mikihara Home)_

Mizuki and Issei are sitting across from each other, their respective parents sitting on either side of them. At one end is Kanji Mikihara, his daughter Ren at his side. At the other end is Sousuke, with Kaname at his side. Kyoshiro and Kemiko Inaba size up Saizo and Aimone Tsubaki before looking over toward Sousuke. Not quite believing this is the same young man that had, quite frankly, turned their daughter's school into a 'war-zone'.

Clearing his throat he turns to Mizuki and asks, "Why is he here?"

"Sousuke is here to act as mediator, Daddy."

"But, he's a menace to Japanese society! If not the world!"

"It's not his fault, Daddy." Kyoshiro can't help but be impressed by how calm his daughter is in Sousuke's presence. "You don't know the things Sousuke's seen before he arrived in Tokyo. If you were in his shoes, after seeing so much chaos, only to be dropped into peaceful surroundings, how would you react?"

"A lot better than what he did, that's for certain." Mizuki's light scoff stuns him slightly before he looks over at Kanji. "What about your friend's Father?"

"Lord Mikihara agreed to host the mediation in his home because Sousuke and Kaname's place is too small for all of us to fit."

"Okay, that I can understand. But, of all people you could have picked to 'mediate', why Sousuke Sagara?"

"Because he knows how to take control of a situation and get results with as little bloodshed as possible." Kemiko lightly gasps at that, causing Mizuki to wince. "Sorry, Mom."

"It's okay, Mizuki. I just didn't expect the 'b-word' coming from you." Giving Sousuke a genial glance, she then asks, "You're not going to hurt anyone here, are you?"

"No harm will come to anyone as long as no one attempts to inflict harm on another person present. Those are one of my more acceptable parameters. After all, a peaceful resolution is always best for all involved." Next thing he knows, Aimone speaks her mind.

"Then why'd you make my little boy's school into a war zone? His education and the dojo he was with were going just fine until you came along!"

"Mom, chill out! Like Mizuki said, it's not his fault!"

"But, he used rubber bullets, gas, grenades and distraction to beat up my baby boy and his friends!" Before Issei can inch away, Aimone wraps her arms around him. Pressing him into her cleavage. "My baby!" His voice muffled slightly, Issei goes on.

"Mom, he's seen combat since he was a little boy. The people he faced off against taught him a few things. Such as 'If you wish to survive, be ready to fight dirty'. That's why he used such underhanded tactics against us. If you want someone to blame, blame those that taught him."

"What do his parents think about all this, Issei?" Saizo's soft voice gets Issei's attention as it goes on. "Surely they wouldn't approve of their son using such methods."

"Dad, his folks are dead. They died when he was eight years old. He's been a warrior ever since."

"I see. In that case, then…" Saizo lunges over to Sousuke and is quickly knocked out by a rubber bullet from Sousuke's shotgun. Aimone, Issei and Mizuki can only blink in astonishment at how fast Sousuke's draw was. Issei breaks the silence, a soft chuckle coming out.

"Wow. You're fast as ever, Sousuke." Upon seeing the welt on Saizo's head, he adds, "It occurs to me that I've never actually seen a welt from a rubber bullet impact. Often because I've been hit and knocked out by them. But, to see it up close and personal…"

"Issei! Don't encourage him! He may decide to shoot everyone else here with rubber bullets!" Mizuki's panicked voice has a hint of amusement within as she goes on. "We're supposed to find a satisfactory arrangement, not give Sousuke live targets to use his rubber bullets on!"

"Oh yeah. My bad." Looking over at Kaname, Issei can't help but notice her nodding, smile plastered onto her face. "Are you keeping track of his antics or is there a point to nodding?"

"A little of both." Turning her attention to everyone still-conscious, she goes on. "As you all can clearly see from Issei's Dad, Sousuke has wickedly fast reflexes. Any fast movement he determines to be hostile and he will act appropriately according to the threat level."

"So, in a nutshell, no one moves fast, no one gets hit by a rubber or any other kind of bullet. Correct, Mrs Sagara?"

"Correct, Mrs Inaba."

"I can accept that."

"Kemiko! You have no voice here!" Kyoshiro then turns toward Sousuke and sees the young man start to aim his shotgun at him. A mean grin on his face. "WHAT?"

BLAM

As Kyoshiro falls back, a big red welt on his forehead, Sousuke sighs in disappointment. Only Kaname catches it.

"What's wrong, Sousuke?"

"It's just that I have a feeling this'll be an absurdly long mediation session."

"Maybe not, Sousuke." Turning to Kemiko, she asks, "Mrs Inaba, what do you think about Issei?"

"Well, when Mizuki told us about him, along with seeing him, I was kind of wary. But I got to see his heart every time he took Mizuki out for a date. He's very caring and won't hesitate to protect her. A far better man than Satoru Shirai was. Much like I can see Mr Sagara is with you."

"Yes." Turning to Aimone, she nods. "You're up, Mrs Tsubaki."

"Mizuki's a very nice girl. Issei's always been a bit of a wild child. Which is why his Father and I got him enrolled in Karate dojos wherever we could find them. If only to burn off his ample energy at first. But instead of burning it off, it caused it to grow in endurance. Mizuki changed all that. I'm guessing that Sousuke is wild as well, Kaname?" Both Sagaras can't help but go beet red at Aimone's implication.

Deeply amused, Lord Mikihara lets out a light chuckle before it becomes a minor gut-busting guffaw. Shaking his head as he guffaws, he nods his approval at how well it went. Just as Saizo and Kyoshiro regain consciousness.

"Anyone got a Tylenol? I've a headache that feels like I got hit by a sledgehammer."

"You too, Tsubaki?" At Saizo's nod, Kyoshiro scowls before asking, "Just what did we miss, anyway?" The next voice both men hear is Kanji's.

"The issue between Mizuki and Issei has been resolved. Ladies Inaba and Tsubaki discussed it and decided it's better to let the couple be together." Scowling, he adds, "That is final. You both had your says and blew them in your own ways."

"What about what 'he' did?" Pointing to Sousuke, Kyoshiro goes on. "He shot Tsubaki and myself with rubber bullets from his shotgun!"

"I know. I saw it. Quite frankly, I'm in agreement with his actions. You were both without discipline." Turning his attention to one of the men, he asks, "Saizo, why did you lunge toward Lord Sagara?" Kanji can't help but relish Sousuke's eyes going wide at 'Lord'.

"It was only to give him paternal affection which he was clearly deprived of with the deaths of his parents." Next thing Saizo knows, Sousuke clears his throat.

"If I may, Lord Mikihara."

"By all means, Lord Sagara." Grinning lightly at Kaname's own surprised face, he nods.

"Mr Tsubaki, when I was among the Afghani rebels, I had a surrogate Father. A brilliant strategist that also fought against a Soviet Spetsnaz soldier. Often with me by his side. The soldier and I tried many times to kill each other. Only to join forces when a common enemy attacked a rebel camp. Ever since then, the strategist and that soldier have been my surrogate Fathers." Smiling lightly, Sousuke adds, "So, while your gesture was unnecessary, it was also heartwarming."

"Touching, Lord Sagara." Turning his attention to Kyoshiro, Kanji goes on. "You told your wife she has 'No voice'. Now, even though I don't know how you do things in your family, I don't like what I'm seeing. When Ren's Mother was alive, she always had a voice in family affairs."

Looking up toward Ren, he wistfully adds, "Every time I look at her, I see her Mother in her. She was a kind, loving soul that left far too early." Smiling at Ren's serene smile, he returns his attention to Kyoshiro. "Am I clear, Mr Inaba?" The steel in Kanji's voice is palpable, convincing Kyoshiro.

"Crystal clear, Lord Mikihara."

"Then this mediation session is concluded. Lord and Lady Sagara, would you kindly stay behind with young Lord Tsubaki and Lady Inaba?" Unsure still about the address, Sousuke and Kaname look toward each other before nodding at each other. With Sousuke giving their reply.

"We would be happy to, Lord Mikihara." As the Inaba and Tsubaki parents exit, all are silent until Ren closes the door after exiting. Kanji pauses briefly before sighing.

"Twenty years and those two haven't changed one bit."

"HUH?" Their united question brings a smile to his face before he goes on.

"That's right. Kyoshiro, Saizo and myself were old friends since Junior High. But an event happened to cause a rift in the portion of the friendship between those two." At Issei's raised hand, Kanji nods. "You may speak, young Lord Tsubaki."

"Mizuki's and my Father were friends once? Just to be sure?"

"So I confirm, young Lord." At Mizuki's raised hand, he replies, "Young Lady Inaba."

"What kind of event, Lord Mikihara?"

"A most heart-breaking event. It involved the two of them being in love with the same woman. Only she had died from a terrible disease before they could even tell her. They both blamed themselves and any time they'd tried consoling each other, it'd end in a fight."

"Oh boy." Kaname's words, even though they were an interruption, get Kanji to nod.

"Correct, Lady Sagara. 'Oh boy' is an apt way to put it. One such fight, vicious words were exchanged. Severing the friendship between the two. I was devastated. I tried many times to be a middleman of sorts to try patch things up, only to be gently rebuffed by both. For years, the fractured friendships I had with both of them stagnated. Even though I'd tried keeping in touch with them."

"So it took Mizuki and I getting together to flare things back up again."

"Yes, young Lord Tsubaki. It is so."

"Is there anything we can do, Lord Mikihara?"

"I've asked myself that question many times, young Lady Inaba. The only way, far as I can tell, to get them on peaceful terms with each other, is to unite the two families."

"MARRIAGE?"

Blushing in embarrassment as Kanji works on getting the ringing out of his ears, Mizuki and Issei look at each other. Mizuki's blush goes even deeper while Issei swallows.

"Correct. It doesn't need to be a public ceremony. Family and close friends only." From there, he lays out his plan.

_(Maison K Apartments; Tuttle temporary; same time frame)_

As Tara, Kim, Bonnie and Jessica fuss over Norma with Jane in the family room, Norman catches up with Felix, Ron, Hirotaka and Stuart in the kitchen.

"So that's what happened in Okinawa."

"It is so, Norman-san. Hangi Oshimura and Leonard Testarossa stained themselves with evil plans and deeds." Smirking wickedly, he adds, "Blowing away Leonard's Alastors were fun, too."

"At least you guys haven't lost your touch in working with Sousuke and Kaname." Turning to Ron, he asks, "What happened in Indonesia?"

"We got attacked during the drop by a Decepticon named 'Incinerator'. War Bird took a hit to the tail rotor and had to piggy-back onto Sky Base until we got to Merida. Lt Sachs is working on the repairs right now."

"Ouch. And the Thunderbirds?"

"Thunderbirds 1 and 2 got minor damage." Snarling, he adds, "If only we had saved some MBS rounds. Then we'd have seen how a Decepticon can handle it. Or if at all."

"Well, we could always contact Mr Miles and see if he could spare some of the formula. If only for experimentation purposes." Ron considers it before shaking his head 'no'.

"Nah. He wouldn't go for it, Norman. I guess we'll have to find another way to try fighting back in case there aren't any Autobots nearby. Even if we're not active anymore." Pondering it, he adds, "Of course, we could think about it even more. Bonnie wants 'Incinerator's head on her wall as a trophy in a really bad way."

"That'd be a pretty big-ass trophy, Ron-man. You'd need a heli-crane and an open roof to get it into her house." Norman can't contain his amusement at Felix's words. "He would!"

_(Tokyo Memorial Gardens; Sagara gravesite; same time frame)_

"Here they are, Liz. Finally back home where they belong." Liz can only nod at Luke as he prays at the graves of Fumiko and Keiko Sagara. After he prays, he smiles and says, "I saw Rokuro a short time ago, Uncle, Aunt. He hasn't changed very much, except for a slight damper in his usual mood. But I'm sure his lady-friend can get him out of it." Turning to Liz, he grins before turning back.

"This is my wife, Liz. She's a cop from Detroit, Michigan. I met her while delivering the force's new uniforms to the precinct she works out of. Now, I know my job isn't glamorous and her job's dangerous as Hell, but somehow it's working out pretty well. We're even…"

"A sight for sore eyes. Though I don't know about her, Luke." Luke and Liz turn toward the voice and see a slightly elder man and woman very familiar to Luke.

"Mr and Mrs Fujisaka."

"What'd I tell you before, Luke? You can call us Uncle Ryu and Aunt Naoko, seeing as your Father was my dear departed sister's brother-in-law." The woman nods before taking over.

"That makes you family. Even if not by blood."

"Okay." Unsure still, Luke tentatively says, "It's nice to see you again, Uncle Ryu, Aunt Naoko."

"Likewise." Ryu smiles widely as he steps forth and clasps Luke's hand into his. While Naoko eyes Elizabeth intently. "How long has it been, my boy?"

"Too long. Sousuke's Grandmother doing well?"

"You haven't stepped foot on Japanese soil in years and the first question you ask is about Mother? Even though she didn't like the family Keiko married into? You've got a big a heart as Keiko's." Smirking, he then says, "By all accounts, then you know about Sousuke, Kaname and their little boy."

"Yeah. Liz and I just saw the happy couple in Okinawa about three weeks back during our honeymoon. The big question here is why weren't you at the wedding, Uncle? Aunt?" Luke's question in itself gets Ryu to chortle and Naoko to giggle before she gives their reply.

"Even if we knew about it, there was no way we'd attend a wedding in, of all places, a Hospital Chapel! The event should've been held in a Shinto shrine." Giving Liz a soft glance, she adds, "Even more, you married a lovely woman. Congratulations to you both on your marriage." Liz can't help but blush rosy red, gently rubbing her belly.

"Thank you, Mrs Fujisaka." Next thing she knows, Naoko wags her right index finger toward her.

"What Ryu told Luke goes for you as well, missy."

"Okay, Aunt Naoko." Giving her a soft smirk, she adds, "Oh, and I'm not 'missy'. I'm Elizabeth." As Ryu chortles again, and Naoko giggles again, they give Elizabeth applause of delight.

"I'm pleased to see that Luke has great taste. You're a real spitfire." Liz can't help but lightly blush while Ryu chortles still. Naoko has a serene smile as she adds, "It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth. May your home be blessed by many beautiful children."

"Thank you, Aunt Naoko." Turning toward Keiko's marker, she goes on. "From what Luke told me about Keiko, she was very kind." Next thing Luke and Liz know, Ryu sighs. With Naoko clasping Ryu's right shoulder in support.

"Yes. Keiko was very kind. Even if those were not from the same caste as she was from. Of course, Mother didn't share that one aspect." Casting a gaze toward Keiko's marker, he softly goes on. "Ever since he was born, Sousuke had the love and devotion of both Fumiko and Keiko. When Sakura was born in my home three years later, he vowed to be her 'protector'. Her 'sentinel' or any other name you can think of. Naoko thought it was the cutest thing."

"Who's Sakura?" Luke's question stuns Liz, Naoko and Ryu until the latter two smile warmly.

"I'm guessing that Fumiko hid Fukoa having a niece, judging from your question."

"I'm guessing so. But, why, Aunt Naoko?"

"With Fumiko, it was to protect her from what Hangi Oshimura originally had in mind for Sousuke and didn't want him to know about her. Or Fukoa to be interrogated for something he didn't know about." Before he can go on, Luke and Liz hurriedly exit the cemetery, rendering Ryu and Naoko amused.

"Just like his Father and Uncle. Kimiko and Keiko are undoubtedly laughing themselves silly right now."

"Yes, Ryu. Without a doubt, they are."

As they rapidly exit the cemetery, Liz turns her attention to Luke and can't help but feel worried about him.

"You okay, honey?"

"I don't know. I mean, I find out I have a cousin I've never met before. Sousuke hadn't mentioned having a sister at any time at all. How should I feel, Liz?"

"Luke, think rationally a bit, will ya? Sousuke's been fighting since he was, what, eight?"

"Yeah." Slowing down, he allows Liz to catch her breath before going on. "He's seen various Hell-holes from one side of the globe to another."

"Do you think that if he'd remembered having a sister, he'd mention it?"

"True." His eyes opening up, he then smiles in realization. "Which means he must've just found out about her! Come on!" Bolting away from Liz, he yells out, "Come on, honey!"

Liz can only sigh in exasperation before hailing a cab. When one stops, she remembers one line in Japanese as she gets in.

"_Follow that man."_

"_Yes, ma'am."_ As the cab driver drives, he catches up to Luke and asks, _"Where you going to, buddy?"_ Not breaking stride, Luke gives his reply.

"_Maison K Apartments."_

"_Ah. Care for a lift?"_ Luke glances toward the voice and sees a smirking Liz sitting in the backseat. Luke can only sheepishly grin as he gets in beside Liz. Amusing the cabbie to no end. _"So, what was the rush for?"_

"_I have a cousin I've never met, it seems. I aim to rectify that."_

"_Ah. And the pretty lady that's smirking?"_ Sheepish grin in place still, Luke drapes an arm across Liz's shoulder. With Liz luxuriating in the partial embrace.

"_She's my wife. I bolted off, forgetting she's expecting, sure she'd be able to keep pace with me. Silly me."_

The cabbie can't help but guffaw while Liz giggles. Even though she didn't understand what was being said, she got the gist of it. From there, she leans herself further against Luke, wrapping her arms around him as best she can.

"_So, what do you do, ma'am?"_ When the cabbie doesn't get a reply from Liz, he looks in the rearview mirror and lifts an eyebrow at seeing her blink bewilderedly toward him. Returning his attention to Luke, he asks, _"Her Japanese is not complete, is it?"_

"_Correct."_

"_Could've fooled me. She sounded like a native when she told me to follow you."_

"_That's because she's a cop from Detroit. All throughout the honeymoon, we either came across people that spoke English or I translated for her. Most of the time, it was half-half."_ Next thing they know, Liz's voice comes up. In totally amused English.

"I don't know how, but I know you two are talking about me." As the cabbie chortles, he can't help but turn to English.

"Sorry, but you sounded like a native when you told me to follow your husband."

"Yeah, well, of all the phrases I learned before we eloped, that one was the one I remembered the most."

"Ah, because of your Police work in Detroit, ah?"

"Yeah." Giving Luke an exasperated look, filled with love, she adds, "I don't know how long I'd have lasted without Luke as translator. But I'm guessing not very long. Your English is pretty good, by the way."

"Ah, thank you. I like to practice any time I get non-Japanese tourists in here."

"Keep practicing."

"I will." Curious, he then asks, "Your names?"

Luke can't help but beam widely as he replies, "Luke and Elizabeth Sagara."

"SAGARA?" Slamming his foot onto his brakes, he jars the both of them forward. Putting the cab into 'park', he bolts out screaming. "NOT ANOTHER ONE! AHH! I QUIT! I QUIT! NO MORE!" As he bolts away, Luke and Liz exit the cab in extreme befuddlement. Liz then turns to him, bemusement on her face.

"What the fuck's with him, Luke?"

"No idea at all, Liz. But, judging from his response to our last name, I'd say he came across Sousuke before."

"What an odd reaction from a man in this profession."

Luke can only give her a nod as they walk away from the abandoned cab. Cars behind the cab blaring their horns. As they walk, intent on their destination, Liz goes on.

"I mean, it's not like Sousuke threatened to shoot him, right? At least without good reason."

"With guys like that, who knows? It's a weird world, after all."

"Oh, how true that is." Gently caressing her belly, she asks, "What kind of name would you like for the baby, Luke?"

"Well, when I turned six, I asked my parents about where my name came from. It turns out that Dad was a 'Star Wars' buff. He got Mom hooked on it and they decided that if I turned out to be a boy, it'd be Luke or Han."

"Why the 'or' part?" At Liz's question, Luke can only shrug haplessly.

"Dad was torn between the two." As Liz giggles, Luke chortles before going on, "If I was a girl, Leia."

"Well, seeing as you're a boy, why didn't you have a sister?"

"Oh, if I could've, I would've. But, after I was born, there were complications."

"What kind?"

"The kind that any further births would've killed her. Along with the baby. When I came out, I was pretty big for a newborn. According to Dad, anyway."

"Oh, honey." Giving Luke a soft peck, she whispers, "I'm sorry."

"You've nothing to apologize for, Liz. I may not have had a sister, but I got a cousin that was more like a brother to me about four years after I was born. When I went into Junior High, I met Rokuro. Sousuke was six at that time. Rokuro treated him like the baby brother he never got to have. If not cousin."

"How'd that make you feel?"

"Like I had two brothers instead of being an only child."

"How'd you and Rokuro meet?"

At Liz's question, Luke can only smile fondly.

"My first day of Junior High, I was so nervous and excited at the same time, I accidentally bumped into him. Knocking his satchel from his hands. We both butted heads, literally, when we both bent down to pick it up." Liz can't help but giggle in amusement.

"That must've been awkward." Luke can't help but nod as he chortles.

"Awkward, but fitting. While we were rubbing our foreheads, we looked at each other and cracked up laughing. The both of us heard some girls giggling as they walked by while we laughed."

"I would've loved to have seen that!" At Liz's giggles, Luke can only chuckle as well.

"Yeah, well, from there, we'd been the best of friends." From there, his jovial mood fades slightly. "Of course, his folks weren't exactly thrilled with the prospect of their son being friends with a military brat. They felt that those from the military and business castes don't mix well."

"Oh, the self-important type, huh?"

"Yeah. His brother, Kentoushi, was no better. He even looked down at Sousuke as if he was a bug to be stepped on and forgotten."

"Kentoushi sounds like an immature and arrogant asshole. As do the others of the Okajima clan."

"Yeah. Of course, out of the Okajima clan, Rokuro was the most mature and least arrogant one."

"What'd your folks and Sousuke's think?"

"They loved him like family." Smirking, he adds, "It was even a gag in our family that Rokuro was a Sagara abducted at birth by a crooked doctor or politician."

That in itself gets Elizabeth to giggle madly before saying, "That'd explain why he got along so well with your family." Nodding as he chortles, Luke sighs before sighing sadly.

"Yeah. We even told Rokuro what we thought and considered getting him tested. But, his Birth Certification indicated for all intents and purposes that he was an Okajima. Regardless, we treated him like he was one of our own. Even Uncle Ryu and Aunt Naoko liked him. At times, they even acted like Rokuro was a nephew of theirs as well."

"You know that crooks with political connections can get them altered. Could it be that someone got to the paperwork and swapped it out or something?" Luke can only shrug as they arrive at their destination.

"Hell knows, babe. But, I'll tell you this much. Rokuro was and still is like family to me. Asahi made a big ass-fucking mistake in giving him up for dead. All just to protect their worthless asses. And don't even get me started on the Okajima clan."

"Mistake indeed. I just hope Revy takes good care of him." Her face scrunching up, she muses, "I can't help but feel as if I've seen her before, though."

"From Detroit, hon?"

"Nope. Out of town. New York, I think. I'll check when we get back to Michigan, though. Commander Murphy might be able to help me in finding out why she's so familiar."

"Yeah. But, it's probably nothing major."

"Yeah. Probably." Giving Luke a grin as she embraces him, she adds, "Hell. I'll let it go just as long as she takes good care of him."

"You saw it too, huh? An unspoken attraction between the two, I mean."

"Yep. I can't help but wonder how they met."

"Whatever the story is, it must be a doozy." Liz can only nod in agreement as they go into the building. "Let's take the elevator, honey."

"Okay." As Liz presses the button, she can't help but wince at how noisy the elevator is. "When's the last time they lubed the shaft? Or the pulley for the cable at least? The '60s?"

"No idea."

It takes the squawking elevator thirty minutes to get to them and another thirty minutes to get to their desired floor. Almost, that is for just before the elevator gets to their desired floor, it grinds to a halt.

"Aww. You're kidding." Shaking his head, he can't help but look over at Liz and sees her with a sultry smirk. "Liz?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just feeling randy right now. Must be my hormones going bonkers with the pregnancy." With that, she goes onto her knees and opens Luke's trousers. "Just to pass the time away." Before Luke can even grin, Liz goes to it.

_(Twelve hours ago; Mikihara Home)_

"So, are all in agreement then?"

"Yes, Lord Mikihara. The 'surprise attack' will commence at 0930 hours tomorrow. The Inaba and Tsubaki men won't know what hit them."

"SOUSUKE!" Kaname can't help but be exasperated as she goes on. "It's a 'wedding', not an attack on a psycho stronghold."

"I'm aware of that, Kaname. However, all such plans must include the possibility of psycho strongholds." Much to Kaname and Sousuke's surprise, Mizuki nods.

"I'm with the mad otaku on this. If Daddy was to find out early, he'd go psycho before throwing me into a convent. And, quite frankly, I'd make a terrible nun." Kaname can only think one thing.

'No argument there!' Checking her watch, she grimaces and says, "We better get going. It's almost time for Sousuke Jr's feeding."

"Very good, Lady Sagara. Motherhood suits you well."

"I thank you, Lord Mikihara." With that, Kaname and Sousuke exit, both wondering why they were addressed as such still. But, they both learned early on that to question a Yakuza chief like that is to invite death. However…

"Lord Mikihara." Mizuki catches Issei's panicked expression and ignores his attempts to dissuade her from her current track.

"Yes, young Lady Inaba?"

"I'm curious regarding our being addressed as 'Lord' and 'Lady'. We don't qualify such titles, sir."

"Perhaps not to you. But, you're friends with my Ren. That is what qualifies you such titles." Tapping his chin thoughtfully, he remarks, "Come to think of it, you're actually the first person to ask me about the titles. It's not like I'm going to kill you or anyone for asking me. I may be in a bad line of work, but I'm not that bad. " Next thing he knows, Issei lets out a sigh of relief.

"Phew. For a while there, I thought we were goners."

"You mean you thought that I'd…" Unable to resist guffawing, he does so. Smirking in amusement as he guffaws, he adds, "That must be why Lord and Lady Sagara didn't ask. Lady Sagara's clearly been watching too many bad Yakuza movies and she prompted him to not even ask."

"Shall we explain to them, Lord Mikihara?"

Getting himself back under control, chortles still escaping, Kanji gives a nod before speaking.

"If you wish to, you may, young Lord Tsubaki."

"Sir."

Kanji then smiles as he dismisses them before snickering. As Issei and Mizuki exit, they both hear Kanji burst out into laughter even more. The next ten minutes between the two is in silence until Issei clears his throat.

"He took your question a lot better than what I expected. Though I didn't quite expect him to start laughing his head off."

"Uh-huh." Stretching out her arms, she asks, "Are you up to tomorrow, Issei?"

"Yes and no. Yes because we're getting 'married'. No because once they find out, our days are sure to be numbered." Mizuki can only nod before gathering her determination.

"But it's like Mr Mikihara said. It's the only way he can think of for those two to reestablish their portion of the friendship with him."

"Yeah. It must've been lonely for him since Ren's Mother died. Well, aside from Ren watching over him."

"Yeah. Ren's good like that. She'd make a good Mother some day." Her mouth twitching into a smile, Mizuki adds, "I can't help but wonder what Sousuke looked like as a baby."

"That's a rather abrupt switch. What's up?" At Issei's question, Mizuki can only shrug.

"I don't know. Maybe it's from seeing Kaname and Sousuke with their son that's making me think maternal thoughts. You know about Kyoko and Shinji, right?"

"You mean…" At her nod, Issei can only exhale sharply. "I can just picture their kid. A cute as a button shutterbug with a military fetish."

"It won't be that bad!" The voice behind them startles them before they turn around and see Kyoko Tokiwa and Shinji Kazama. Kyoko has her right hand on her still-slender belly as she adds, "At least I don't think so. How about you, Shinji?"

"I don't think so, either. But I think Issei got one aspect right. This little one's going to be cute as a button. Especially considering the Mother."

"Shinji!" Her face going beet red, Kyoko can't help but giggle as she pecks Shinji's cheek. "What am I going to do with you?"

"How about marriage?"

Kyoko's eyes can't help but go wide as Shinji brings out an engagement ring. With Mizuki and Issei smiling widely, plotting going on in their minds. A second later, all of Tokyo can hear Kyoko's reply.

_(Maison K Apartments; Sagara Apartment)_

As she rocks Sousuke Jr in her arms, Sakura feels herself being lulled to sleep. Only to be startled to fully awake when she hears a joy-filled feminine yell. Puzzled at the yell, she can only ask one thing.

"What the heck?"

_(En route to Maison K; Roadwolf)_

As Kaname enjoys the air flowing through her long blue locks, with Sousuke behind the wheel, she gazes lovingly at the one man that affected her life in so many ways. As she reaches over to his hand, she's soon startled by a familiar voice. Amplified by joy.

"YES!"

Blinking her eyes, Kaname can't help but think, 'Kyoko?' Only she hears Sousuke chortling quietly in the background. "Sous-kun?"

"Yeah, Kana-chan?"

"Was that Kyoko I just heard?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay. Why were you chortling?"

"It seems Shinji's proposal elicited the desired reaction."

"A sneak attack proposal, then." At his nod, Kaname can only giggle in exasperation. "Only you, Sousuke. Only you."

"I take it you approve, then."

"Well, I'll put it to you like this. If it'd been anyone else, I'd be cross with them. Blindsiding Kyoko like that. But, with you, it's actually quite fitting that she got blindsided." Curious, she then asks, "So what brought that on, anyway?"

"Shinji asked me to help him propose to her. I agreed, telling him the best element in a soldier of any kind's 'bag of tricks' is surprise. Be it a soldier of war or love." Not quite sure if he got it right, he adds, "At least, I think that's the way it goes."

"That'll work. Kyoko'll make such a pretty bride, too. Along with a loving Mother."

"Affirmative. Much like you are."

"Oh, Sousuke." Kaname can't help but giggle, thinking, 'The honeymoon may have ended, but I think I could get to like treating it like it's still going on!' Shortly afterward, she begins thinking about Mr Nakasumi's offer.

Casting an askance glance at Kaname, he can see she's thinking deeply.

"You okay, honey?"

"Yeah. It's just that I'm thinking of taking up the offer from Mr Nakasumi. That way I'd have something to do when you're away on missions. Of course, given your status of 'on-call for emergencies only', it'd give you something to do as well."

"True. It really is too bad terrorists and drug lords don't keep regular hours. It'd make Mithril's job much easier to do."

Kaname can't help but giggle mirthfully as they reach the Maison K apartments. Sousuke looks out to the distance and sees a tow truck taking a seemingly disabled cab out of traffic.

"It would appear as if that taxi's maintenance has lagged somewhat. Or, it's a terrorist plot. One of the two."

"What makes you say that, Sousuke?"

"Why else would a tow truck be needed?"

"Breakdowns happen unexpectedly, no matter how well-maintained a cab is. Terrorists? Geez. Why would an insane lunatic use a taxi for terrorist plots? They're crazy enough as it is. They don't need to be any crazier."

Shuddering at the thought, amusing as it is, of a terrorist careening through traffic screaming out incomprehensible gibberish, Kaname puts it out of her mind as she tugs Sousuke into the building. Only to stop when she sees the crowd in front of the elevator. Grumbling about it being out of order.

"Looks like it's the stairs for us, Sousuke."

"Roger. It won't be a problem as we are in excellent shape." His hand lightly brushing her right thigh, he adds, "You're so nicely toned, Kaname." With that, Sousuke heads toward the stairwell, a beet red Kaname stone still. Until…

"Why you… get back here!" Giggling as she chases her chortling husband up the stairs, Kaname can't help but think, 'With this maniac's graceful antics, my life will never be dull! I never want him out of my life! I will never let him go! No matter how annoyed he makes me, he is my love and I am his!'

Reaching their floor at the same time, a chortling Sousuke takes a giggling Kaname into his arms. Planting a massive kiss on her lips, he gazes into her warm brown eyes and sees them alight in love. In turn, she gazes into his steel grey eyes and sees his strength of heart for her. To her, that's the most important thing about him. Well, along with…

Giggling as she reaches down to his crotch, she sultrily purrs as she strokes his bulge.

"Is that a grenade in there or are you enjoying yourself, Sousuke?" Feeling playful himself, Sousuke smirks.

"Why don't you open my zipper and find out for yourself, Kaname?" The glint in her eyes is positively smoldering as she purrs in delight.

"Now that is an invitation I can't possibly pass up." Just as she gets ready to open his zipper, she can hear a man crying out in ecstasy. The cry is faint, but she can easily hear it. As can Sousuke. "Was that a man in the elevator, Sousuke?"

"It sounds like it, Kaname. Much as I'd like us to continue…"

"Agreed. Help first, play later." Her eyes still alit, she tenderly kisses him as they exit the stairwell and head for the elevator. Much to their surprise, Ron's there already. "What's going on, Ron?"

"Bon-Bon's having a craving and I was elected to get the ingredients for her. Only the elevator's stopped working."

"You mean it was working beforehand?" Ron nods at Sousuke's question, prompting Sousuke to ask, "Do you how far down it is?"

"I'd say between this floor and the next one down."

"So it was a little shy of getting here, then. Not a problem. I've got something in the apartment I've been eager to try out."

"Marvy. While you get it, I'll work on getting this door open."

"Roger. Give me 120 seconds."

"You got it, buddy." With that, Sousuke and Kaname go into the apartment while Ron works on getting the door open by bypassing the control panel. Within a minute, he has it bypassed and the door opens, prompting his next remark. "Open sesame." Thirty seconds later, Sousuke comes back out, a small multi-jointed ladder on his shoulder. Kaname right behind him.

"Not bad, Ron. Feel up to seeing why the elevator's not running anymore?"

"Sure, Sousuke. I'm kinda curious about something, anyway." Kaname can't help but find herself curious about Ron's words.

"About what, Ron?"

"Just how old an elevator's motor has to be before it burns out."

"That's what you're thinking?"

"Yeah."

"Well, good luck to you. Be careful, though."

"You know me, Kaname."

"Why do you think I said for you to be careful, you nut?"

"She's got a point there, Ron."

Ron can only chortle at Sousuke's words as he reaches into the shaft and grabs hold of a rung of the shaft's emergency ladder. As he clambers up the ladder, Sousuke follows suit.

Only he goes in the opposite direction. Upon reaching the elevator car, he steps lightly onto it and knocks on the emergency hatch.

"Knock knock." A female voice familiar to Sousuke answers him.

"Who's there?"

"I am." With that, a male voice very familiar to his ears chimes up.

"I am who?"

"I am here to get you out." The female voice can only groan in exasperation.

"That's a bad knock-knock joke if I ever heard one. It's gotta be Sousuke. Only he can make jokes that terrible." Sousuke can only grin at his cousin-in-law's exasperation before taking the ladder off his shoulder.

"Hang on, Luke and Liz. Just gotta get the hatch opened up and…" Hoisting the hatch door up, he grins upon seeing his cousin and new cousin-in-law. "Looking forward to getting out of here? Or haven't you had enough of the 'shaft' yet?"

"Damn right we are, Sousuke. As for the 'shaft' bit…" Liz's tone tells Sousuke that she's in no mood for levity. Especially from Sousuke as his jokes, in her opinion, have a tendency to be bad.

Unfolding the ladder, Sousuke grins as he lowers the ladder through the hatchway. Stepping onto the ends on the roof of the car to stabilize, he smirks downward.

"Ladies first." Liz gives a smirk right back to him as she climbs up. Unable to resist a wiseacre comment herself.

"At least common manners aren't lost on the Sagara family. Of course, you guys being the only Sagara men I know, I could be biased." Reaching the top of the ladder, she gives Sousuke a quick hug, whispering, "It's great to see you again, Sousuke."

"Same to you, Liz." Looking back down, he adds, "You're up, Luke."

"Right. Once I get up there, though, you and me are going to have words."

"How do you mean, Luke?"

"I'm talking about Sakura, of course." Rolling his eyes as he begins climbing the ladder, Luke adds, "Liz and I came across Uncle Ryu and Aunt Naoko at Uncle Fumiko and Aunt Keiko's graves."

"Ah. Well, come on up so we can get caught up onto the same sheet of music."

"You better believe I will. Plus, you won't believe who Liz and I came across at Narita when we arrived. Of course, it's likely you don't remember him."

"Huh?" Five seconds later, Luke's on the car's roof and Sousuke can faintly hear Ron's voice. "What was that, Ron? I didn't get that!"

"The motor's fried, Sousuke! Old age did it in!"

"Roger! I'll let the building super know!"

"Coming down! Heads up!" About thirty seconds later, Ron slides down the cable like a fireman does a pole. Leather gloves on his hands. "That was so cool." Luke and Sousuke can't help but smirk at Ron's words before Ron notices Luke. "Hey, it's been a while, Luke." Luke can't help but blink perplexedly at how casually Ron greeted him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah. We met in Okinawa, remember?"

Sousuke can't help but stifle a chuckle, knowing full well that Luke hadn't only met Ron at Okinawa, but in Shanghai as well. Along with Ron not being very recognizable in other circles, it made Ron blending in quite easy. Luke then snaps his fingers in remembering where he met Ron in Okinawa.

"Oh yeah. We went diving together while Mr Altobelli went fishing. How is he, by the way?"

"He's doing fine, on his way back to Metro. He left out before you and Liz got here." Luke is understandably perplexed about it all.

"Huh. I thought he'd left out long ago." Ron can only shrug as he starts climbing the shaft's emergency ladder to get to the doorway while Sousuke refolds the smaller ladder.

"What can I say? The man loved the fishing in Japan so much, he extended his stay."

"Ah. How about you?"

"My wife, our friends and I flew in from the States to see Sousuke, Kaname, their son, Sousuke's little sister." Catching Sousuke's grin, Ron grins back and adds, "Who we still have yet to meet, by the way. Plus some other friends that moved here some time back."

"Oh, so you didn't know Sousuke had a sister either, then."

"That's right. Of course, he didn't even remember her from being out in the field for a long time. After all, being a warrior from a young age does tend to make one a mite forgetful. So, it's not his fault. If you want to blame someone, blame Hangi Oshimura." Slapping his forehead in exasperation, he misses Sousuke's attempts to wave him off.

"You may need a Ouija Board to do the blaming, though. Seeing that the asshead's dead and all." Much to Sousuke's surprise, Luke doesn't even ask Ron or Sousuke how Ron knows about Oshimura. Instead, Luke mentally asks himself how. Along with…

'I know I came across him before Okinawa. I just know it! But how? Him knowing Sousuke was no mere happenstance. Is he Mithril personnel or allied in some way to the group?' As Ron leans down to give Liz a hand-up, her accepting, his mind going on.

'The way he moved was familiar. Where did I see it before?' Once Liz's on the destination floor, he watches as Ron leans down toward him, intent on giving him a hand-up. 'I'm so terrible with things like this. Hopefully Liz's noticed something.' Sure enough, as Ron helps Luke out, Liz has noticed a few things.

'His movements are efficient. No waste of energy at all. Something like what you'd find on a person that…' Curious, she verbally asks, "Ron, did you ever ride a motor?"

"A motorcycle? Not until I got my prosthetic knee put in a couple years back. In fact, I've been thinking about getting a new DN-01 while we're here in Japan." Liz can't help but feel curious about Ron having a prosthesis. Let alone one for a knee.

"Why would you have a prosthetic knee, Ron? Wouldn't your religion frown down on it?"

"My original one was destroyed when Josh 'Monkey-Boy' Mankey sabotaged my last mission with Kim. As for my religion, I'm not exactly a conventional Jew. Way I see it, long as I live a righteous life, I've got it made. Even if not all of me is original." Giving the prosthesis acting as his right knee a soft pat, he grins.

"I'll tell you one thing, though. It's certainly good to be able to flex my right leg again. Going around like a peg-legged pirate is no fun after a while. Heck. It was no fun whatsoever. I couldn't even be the Mad Dog anymore. Now how wrong-sick is that?"

"I'd say very wrong-sick." As Ron nods at Liz's words, she thinks, 'His answers are perfect. Too perfect.' Shrugging as he hefts Luke out of the shaft, she smiles softly at her husband as he takes her into his arms. As he smells her hair, he can smell the scent of apples and cinnamon.

"I love that scent. Makes me think of apple pies." Luke's words get Liz to giggle while Ron helps Sousuke out of the elevator shaft. Luke's eyes then go wide as he sees a young girl that looks like Keiko standing in the hallway. "You've got to be Sakura."

"I am. You are?"

"I'm Luke Sagara. The son of Fukoa and Kimiko Sagara."

"Daddy told me about his brother, as had Uncle Ryu. Both of them told me I had a cousin named after a 'Star Wars' character. All because Uncle Fukoa was a fan of 'Star Wars' and decided to honor one of the heroes of the rebellion." Bowing, she adds, "Sakura Sagara. Nice to meet you." Luke is perplexed at Sakura's bow until he hears Liz giggling.

"My bad. Sakura, this is my wife. Elizabeth Davis-Sagara. Officer of the Detroit Police Department."

"Hello, Sakura. It's nice to meet you."

"You as well, Elizabeth."

"Please. You can just call me Liz."

"Okay, Liz. One question though." Liz can't help but feel Sakura's about to ask a wiseacre question. But, she decides to allow it anyway.

"Sure."

"Were you ever called 'Lizardbreath' or any other name with 'Liz' in it?"

"Oh yeah."

"Did it hurt?"

"Well, when it came to those that said it spitefully, yeah. For those that meant it as a term of endearment, not really."

"I see." Looking down sadly, she adds, "I guess you had it easier than me."

"Sakura, you okay?" The sound of Sousuke's voice gets Sakura to look up briefly before nodding. "No, you're not, Sakura. What's wrong, sister? Are you thinking about what the others called you before…"

"Kinda hard not to. Even though you're before me, alive, I can't help but think about how easy it would've been to 'accept' your death. Just to fit in. But, but…" As Sakura breaks down, she feels a set of arms encircle her. Looking up, she sees Luke's face. Gentle smile gracing his features.

"I know how you're feeling, Sakura. Until I was reunited with Sousuke in Detroit after the fight with the Sho-Da-Kah and their lackeys, I had no idea I'd be coming across him. I had a slight feeling that he was alive still, but it wasn't enough to convince me."

"So what sealed it?"

"He remembered our oath as 'blood brothers'. Even though we were cousins. He also remembered the toy we fought over the most."

Sakura doesn't say a thing. She just snuggles into her older cousin as Liz comes up behind her and starts gently rubbing her back. As Liz rubs Sakura's back, Luke turns back to Sousuke and sees him standing beside Ron. Grins on both their faces. Returning the grin, Luke then remembers Rokuro and his situation.

"Sousuke, I don't know if you remember, but here goes. Rokuro Okajima." Sure enough, Sousuke only blinks perplexedly. "He was a friend of mine from Junior High. From before your life got all fucked up. He treated you like the little brother he never got to have." Still nothing. "I guess it'd been too long since you saw him, then."

"If I can't remember him, then that'd be the case. Sorry."

"It's okay, cousin." Taking a deep breath, he goes on. "Liz and I came across him at Narita Airport. He was in the company of a woman named Revy. He said she'd come across a Yakuza swordsman."

"Are they requiring protection?" Sousuke's question gets a light chuckle from Luke before he goes on.

"Nah. It seems Revy's able to take care of herself seeing as Yakuza swordsmen don't believe in draws."

"Ah. So, where do I come in?"

"Rokuro was working for a company named Asahi Industries. They gave him up for dead just to conceal the fact they're doing nuclear weapons research and smuggling it." That, in itself, keys Sousuke's interest to no end.

"Does he have any proof of these allegations?"

"Dunno. We managed a short conversation until the announcement for their flight came up." Ron, unable to contain his curiosity, pipes up.

"Where were they heading to?"

"Roanapur, Thailand." The mention of Roanapur raises Sousuke's hackles lightly, yet Ron and Luke manage to catch it. "Sousuke?"

"Roanapur, Thailand is a smuggler's paradise. Mercenaries, criminals of various ilk and the occasional hapless victim find their way there at one point or another." Ron can't help but nervously gulp.

"Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"I could, Ron, but it'd be a lie."

"Snap."

"Affirmative. If Rokuro is there, he's undoubtedly a hostage. Who knows what this 'Revy' is doing to him as we speak?"

_(Flight to Bangkok; same time frame)_

A young woman with long purple hair suddenly sneezes, multiple times, awakening both herself and her companion.

"You okay, Revy?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Rock. Must be allergies from moving from one climate to another. That's all." Giving him a soft smile, she asks, "What else can you tell me about the Sagara family line?"

"Well, not much really." Rock's face taking a soft grin, he adds, "But, Luke's parents, Uncle and Aunt shared a running gag with me. One that possibly explained why I got along so well with them. Along with his Aunt's brother and his wife. As opposed to my own family." Her eyes alit in glee, Revy can't help but purr out seductively.

"What was it, Rock?"

"They felt I was a Sagara, taken from them at birth. By a lowlife with political connections."

"Hmm." Giving Rock an appraising glance, she nods as she says, "I can actually see that, Rock. I mean, look at how we first met. We took you captive for ransom, your former company threw you to the 'wolves', you came up with the plan that saved our asses and you became one of us." Rock can only shrug in agreement before Revy lobs out another question.

"Did you ever find out for sure whether or not you're actually a Sagara?"

"Nah. It wouldn't have been any use. My birth certification was notarized, with my family's seal on it. I was born an Okajima and I 'died' an Okajima. I'm now Rock."

"You are now, yeah, but didn't you ever… didn't you ever question it? I mean, the way you spoke about your family's apathy toward you when you didn't do so well the first time around. I seriously doubt that the Sagaras would've done that shit to you. No matter what kind of marks you got."

Shrugging, Rock replies, "No. I never saw any point to question. I mean, my family never lied to me… at least, I'm pretty sure they didn't." Unsure, Rock softly asks, "Why would they want to? I was their son. Wasn't I?"

"Oh, Rock." Wrapping her arms around him, she softly runs her fingers through his hair as he starts sobbing. As she holds him tightly to her lithe form, she thinks, 'If you are truly a Sagara, I'm going to see to it that you get back to Luke. I promise you that.' To seal the deal, she lightly kisses the top of his head. "It's okay, Rock."

In minutes, he's cried himself to sleep. With Revy holding him tightly to her still, fuming with anger toward the Okajima family, along with Asahi Industries. For the way they treated the nicest guy she'd ever met, along with the Sagara family, like garbage. Not once during the rest of the flight is he released from her arms.

_(Tokyo; Sagara Apartment; same time frame)_

After Sousuke, Luke and Elizabeth get Sakura into the apartment, Luke tells Sousuke all about what Rock had managed to tell him in a short amount of time. In the background, as Kaname cradles Sousuke Jr in her arms, she finds herself unable to accept the notion that a company like Asahi would find it acceptable to declare a person deceased. Just to protect research of an illegal nature. Let alone send mercenaries to ensure the person is deceased.

"So, what do we do? We can't let Asahi get by with it."

"With no hard evidence, there's not much Mithril can do, Luke. But, if we can get someone on the inside, as an investor or something, we can find a way in." Curious, Luke leans forward.

"Where are we going to find someone like that, Sousuke?"

"It'd have to be someone unknown, yet shady. Able to talk the talk and somewhat able to walk the walk." Grinning up at Luke, he asks, "Ever consider doing undercover work?"

"Sorry, cousin. Not going to be able to. One, if I was to use an alias, they'd see right through it as Liz and I are in the papers with you two. You know why, right?"

"Oh yeah. That shark in Okinawa. What about you not using an alias?"

"Still wouldn't work. The article from Okinawa mentions that Liz is a cop from Detroit. She may be on leave outside of her jurisdiction, but Asahi could consider her to be on an international assignment and kill her before me. Sorry, much as I'd like to help you, Sousuke, I can't." Taking Liz's hand into his, he adds, "Besides, I worry about her too much these days. Making sure she's eating right. Both for herself and…"

"I understand. You came to Japan a couple and are leaving with an extra passenger. Congratulations." Luke's eyes go wide, as do Liz's, before Liz regains her wits.

"But, how?"

"Kaname had that same maternal glow when she was in her first trimester, Elizabeth. And, I wouldn't consider worrying about her health worrying about her too much. Far as I'm concerned, there's no such thing as too much." Giving his cousin and cousin-in-law a fond smile, he adds, "It's probably better you not get involved beyond this point anyway."

"Yeah, probably. But, what about Rokuro being in that 'Den of Smugglers'? Wouldn't Roanapur be dangerous for him?"

"If he's still alive after Asahi's dealt with, we'll get him out of there. But, as far as I can tell, Roanapur's going to be the safest place he can possibly be in. If he's around mercenaries, and they know him well enough, he should be just fine."

"If not?"

"Then at least he wouldn't be suffering anymore." Luke's wince gets him to wince as well. "I know. I sound cold and callous like that. But I've been to Roanapur before." Kaname can't help but find herself curious.

"What was it like, Sousuke?"

"I'll put it to you like this. If you're a merc on the job or vacation, Roanapur's a resort village."

"I see. So, you did some work there, huh?"

"Affirmative. It may be a 'Den of Smugglers', but it's a way of life there. Doing whatever you can to survive."

"That I can understand." Switching back to the topic at hand, Kaname asks, "Who should we get to do what you have in mind?"

_(Ten hours ago; Asahi Industries; Tokyo Office)_

"Guys, are you sure about this?" As he looks up along the side of the skyscraper, Stuart grimaces. 'Why are there so many tall buildings here?'

"_Very sure, Stuart. You're the most anonymous one I know of, plus you have acting experience of sorts."_ Sousuke's voice is barely reassuring in Stuart's Bluetooth-style earpiece as it goes on. _"Mr Nakasumi will vouch for you should Asahi's CEO have any questions about your business there."_

"But, why not Kim? She's more notable. Surely Asahi wouldn't pass up a chance to 'do business' with her." The next voice he hears isn't Sousuke's, but Ron's.

"_You know what Kim would say to that, Stuart. She may be famous, but what Asahi did to Rokuro was enough to make her feel like vomiting. And don't get me started on Bonnie or Tara."_

"Bonnie, I understand. But why Tara?" Smirking, Stuart asks, "How about Felix and Tara for this? They'd be able to pull it off." Much to his surprise, Tara comes up.

"_Much as I appreciate the vote of confidence, I don't like the thought of people being screwed over for no good reason. Never have, never will."_ Before Stuart can ask, the bubbly blond goes on. Her voice's pitch rising in anger with every word.

"_Felix was screwed over by Ben Logan, Ron was screwed over by Josh Mankey, Bonnie was screwed over by her 'Dad', Sousuke was screwed over by his 'Godfather'... Need I go on?"_

"No. You needn't go on." Grunting out, he adds, "I just hope I can pull this off." With that, Sousuke's voice comes back up.

"_Affirmative. Just remember, Stuart. You'll be all alone in there and facing almost certain death."_

Stuart can't help a wry smirk as he retorts, "And loving it." Mustering his nerve, he adds, "Okay. I'm going in." Striding into the building, he gives the lady working the front desk a soft grin. Remembering his alias. "Hello, I'm Stuart Atkins, here to see Mr Asahi."

"Let me see here… yes. You're just in time, Mr Atkins. Mr Asahi's anxious to meet you. As is Mr Kageyama." Stuart can't help but blink in 'bewilderment' before she goes on. "Mr Kageyama is Mr Asahi's right hand man."

"Ah. Like a Vice-President, then."

"Yes. Executive Boardroom, twenty-eighth floor."

"Thank you kindly, Miss…"

"Just call me Junko, cutie." Stuart can't help but feel flattered at the lady's comment. Deciding to let her down easy, he shows her his engagement ring. "Oh, darn. Why are all the cute ones already taken?" Shrugging, Stuart heads for the nearest elevator. A smitten Junko watching after him. Once he's in the elevator, he exhales loudly.

"Why couldn't you have come in with me, Jessica?"

"_I'm not much for company politics, Stuart. Sorry."_ A playful tone soon comes across as she asks, _"Was she cute?"_ At that point in time, Stuart's reached the elevators and entered one. After selecting his destination floor, he gives his reply.

"I didn't really take the time to notice. After all, I'm engaged to a lovely young woman and intend to live the rest of my life with her."

"_Hmm, right answer. Good luck in there."_

"Thanks. I'll be needing all the luck I can get." When the elevator reaches it's floor, the door opens and Stuart exits. When he gets to his destination, he knocks on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Stuart Atkins. I'm here to see Mr Asahi."

"Ah, yes of course. Come on in." With that, the door opens and Stuart goes in. As he walks into the office, he sees two older men watching a television intently. Upon noticing it's a news channel, he asks, "What's new in the world, gentlemen?"

"A US Marshal's gone missing in the American Southwest. He and his truck." The man that answered looks up and sees Stuart before smiling sheepishly. "I'm Mr Kageyama. It's nice to meet you, Mr Atkins."

"Likewise, Mr Kageyama." At that, the other gentleman turns off the television. But not before Stuart can get a look at the man and the truck. 'That's the truck Ron saw back in Middleton.' Next thing he knows, the other man shares Kageyama's sheepish smile before going on.

"It's nice you showed up on time for our meeting, Mr Atkins. But I'm afraid you caught me in a disgraceful manner. For that, I apologize."

"It's no big deal, sir."

"I'm Mr Asahi, head of this fine corporation."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Asahi." A tense moment passes by before Asahi goes on.

"What can Asahi Industries do for you, Mr Atkins?"

Author's Notes: I thought I'd stop it right here and start another chapter to wrap up the timeframes.


End file.
